The Dawn of War
by RyuHll
Summary: I do not own Naruto.Rated M for rape.Anyways, Naruto is banished and never seen since.Orochimaru and Tsunade are dead, Sasuke and Sakura taking their place.The Akatsuki now have a village.What does this all mean?The dawn of a new war...Discontinued
1. Chapter 1:Until Now

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head**_

Naruto is banished from Konoha and hasnt been seen since..Sasuke took over Oto after Orochimaru.Sakura took over Konoha after Tsunade.The Akatsuki have made their own village.Gaara still has Suna.Whats the result?The dawn of a new ninja war...

Now...PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AFTER THIS CHAPTER!

**The Dawn of a New War**

A blonde haired teenager walked out of the gates of the properous Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaf. He glanced back at the citizens. They all smirked, except for a select few. Naruto spat on the ground as he saw the Rokudaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura before him.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Naruto asked, angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you ever show your face here again, you shall be treated as a missing-nin of Konoha," Sakura returned the angry voice. "You are sentenced for damaging part of Konoha fighting the Oto-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. And for damaging the Hokage Monument. Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby, banished."

"I know the real reason you banished me, Sakura," Naruto replied. "Your precious _Sasuke-kun_ got hurt during our battles." Naruto shoved past her and kept walking, thinking back to his fight.

_Two weeks ago, Konohakagure..._

_Naruto and Sasuke ran through the village, letting their jutsus go. Sasuke let a couple fireballs fly with a wordless jutsu, which Naruto countered with a couple water balls._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "I will beat you!" Sasuke's Sharingan's flared as they reached the foot of the Hokage Monument._

_"I dont care about you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back. "I'll defeat you!" Sasuke jumped at him, trying to punch Naruto, but was blocked and kicked, sending him higher into the air. Naruto jumped up after him, making more hand seals._

_"You wont win!" Sasuke shouted, going for a drop kick. Naruto skid on the rock wall, narrowly dodging, and kicked Sasuke's chin._

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Two copies of Naruto appeared behind Sasuke. They grabbed his arms and hurled him down. Naruto ran along the rock wall and punched Sasuke in the stomach. He followed it up with another punch and then a roundhouse kick to the face. Sasuke was hurled up farther and Naruto jumped up._

_"God damn you, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, making hand seals. He let a giant fireball fly at him. Naruto held his hand ready with the Rasengan going. He punched the fireball and it began to swirl with fire and wind._

_"Katon: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, pushing his fist forward._

_"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted back, his cursed seal instantly acting up. The markings went into the Chidori, causing it the blue electricity to turn black. The two jutsus clashed and an explosion occured. Sasuke and Naruto slid past each other and then continued their jump for the top of the monument. Sasuke's hair grew longer and changed to a purplish color as his eyes went black with yellow pupils. A black mark came over his face and his nails grew. He had grown two wings that were shaped like a pair of hands._

_Naruto was now spewing his red chakra. His face had took on more animilistic features. His eyes had turned into red slits of a fox and his whisker marks became more pronounced. His nails had grown into claws and his teeth into fangs. He was becoming more like a fox as he ran up the wall on all four._

_Sasuke flew threw more hand seals as he literally flew from the wings that were created. He finished his seals and began to swirl with a new black tornado appearing. He flew at Naruto, but Naruto just jumped over it and continued running up the cliffside. He jumped and turned back to face Sasuke, making his own hand seals._

_"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted in a more animilistic voice. He thrust out his hand and the wind shot out of it, towards Sasuke. Sasuke pivoted to the side and the attack crashed into a couple of houses. Sasuke flew past Naruto and landed on top of the Yondaime's head. He looked down at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he held out his hand._

_"Kage Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, thrusting his hand foward. The black electricity shot forward as it began to speed down the side of the cliff. Naruto's Rasengan was already ready once again as he thrust that at the attack._

_"Raiton: Oodama Kage Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, sending the whole blast hurling back at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked more as he dodged it. He looked back down at Naruto who was still running up. That attacked had caused a giant gash into the Yondaime's face. Naruto reached the tip of the Yondaime's hair and launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and threw him back. Naruto landed on all four and began running at Sasuke again. Sasuke made more hand seals._

_"Raiton: Hebi Chidori!" Sasuke shouted. The chidori shot out of his hand and began to make its way over to Naruto like a snake. It snaked its way around to pass Naruto and then go back and tie itself around him. Naruto howled in pain, but suddenly broke free and began rushing at Sasuke again. The hebi chidori shot back at him and smashed into his back, but Naruto used this as momentum as his Rasengan began to show again._

_"Kitsune Katon: Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. The swirling ball of air shot forth with the Kyuubi's chakra powering it and thrust Sasuke out of the way. The tops of the Yondaime, Sandaime, and the first two Hokages' heads had a crater going along it from the attack. Sasuke stood at the end of the monument, looking pretty beaten. His hands began to charge with the chidori while Naruto's hands began to form the Rasengan. The two launched at each other and met at the crevice between the Third's and the Second's head. The two shinobi let their jutsus go as two of Sasuke's chidoris combined and two of Naruto's rasengans combined._

_"Kitsune Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as an aura of a fox seemed to show for a second._

_"Hebi Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as an aura of a snake seemed to show for a second, fighting against the fox. There was a bright flash before everything was still. Naruto and Sasuke stood there, fists against each others' fists._

_"Sas...Sasuke...teme..." Naruto panted._

_"Do...Dobe..." Sasuke panted back as the two fell to their knees. Jiraiya poofed into existance next to Naruto while Kabuto poofed in next to Sasuke._

_"Seems the two are done," Jiraiya glared at Kabuto._

_"Seems so..." Kabuto just smirked in response to the glare. "So, the Raikage is..."_

_"Dead."_

_"Ah...What about your Hokage-sama?" Kabuto's smirk grew wider as he looked at Tsunade, fighting Orochimaru. Tsunade and Orochimaru were fighting ferociously, until Orochimaru impaled Tsunade with his sword, Kusanagi. Tsunade, with her last strength, did a bone shattering haymaker with her monsterous strength, crushing Orochimaru's skull._

_"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted. He grabbed Naruto and took off. Kabuto picked up Sasuke by the collar and started walking away._

_"I guess the boy will continue my master's ambitions," Kabuto muttered, looking back at Orochimaru's body before poofing away._

_Present time..._

Naruto walked forward a bit more before turning back. Sakura just glared at him.

"Keep going," she ordered. Naruto shrugged and disappeared from sight.

_Three years later..._

The prosperous village of Konohakagure had begun rebuilding. Otokagure had done so too. The Sixth Hokage, Haruno Sakura, and the Second Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke, decided on an alliance. Sunakagure broke their alliance with Konoha, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, enraged at having his allies ally with their enemy, Oto.

Meanwhile, Kumokagure became prosperous once again. The Sandaime Raikage had fallen to Jiraiya's hands and a missing-nin had gone out of his way to rebuild Kumo along with Jiraiya. After that, they had asked him to become the Yondaime Raikage. The last of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, had defected from Konoha to Kumo. They didn't know what caused this, but even Gaara took a liking to the village and formed an alliance with them.

Oto and Konoha were worried of the imposing threat and began to fortify their defences. Kumo and Suna began working on retreat villages. They would need back up plans if the Hidden Village fell.

In the northern part of the country, the Village Hidden in the Snow fell. A mysterious organization had went in and defeated the entire army. Though it was small from much turmoil, the organization defeated it with two members, making it a feat to marvel at. These three forces: Suna/Kumo, Konoha/Oto, and Snow all faced each other now.

This was the dawn of a new war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the first chapter.Someone review and give me a site for a Japanese/English translator, please.I cant continue without one.If you want me to continue, send me one.Even ask your friends if you want this to continue.If I dont get any reviews, I'll stop this story here and delete it.


	2. Chapter 2:Friends Reunited

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head**_

Thanks for all the reviews!I've gotten 14 in one day's time.I was pretty amazed, seeing that.Anyway, three people sent me a translator.Two of you used the exact URL which doesnt work on here.The one that got through was from hoyt.He used (dot) for periods and (slash) for slashes and it allowed those.Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.I'll continue now.Oh, and I was asked about pairings.Sakura/Sasuke is one, as people may have guessed from Oto and Konoha allying with those two as kages.Others may ruin the story further on so thats all I'm saying.And the chapters will alternate between being about Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara.And maybe some others depending on stuff.And at the end of each chapter, I'll put a little preview thing I picked up from other stories I've read doing similar things.

**Friends Reunited**

The Yondaime Raikage sat atop the newly formed monument. It was his giant figure in the cliff side that faced Kumokagure. He watched as his people walked amongst the village. He had finally rebuilt Kumokagure to its former glory after three years. The Sandaime had completely wrecked the place. It was now prosperous once again.

"Raikage-sama," a member of the newly formed BOLT poofed into existance. BOLT had been named as the Kumo version of ANBU.

"Yes, Shinto?" the Raikage asked.

"Jiraiya-sama wishes to speak with you," Shinto replied. "He says it involves alliances for the upcoming battles."

"He already knows I'm going to go against Konoha and Oto, huh?" Naruto smirked. "Should've thought I couldn't get it past him." The Raikage rose to his feet, his robe blowing at his feet. He had changed it a bit. Normally, it would've been a dark yellow, but the Yondaime changed that to a dark orange. His Raikage hat hid his blond hair from view at the moment, but Shinto could see his whisker marks. A little darker than they had been several years ago.

"Oh, and there are three men that have come to Kumokagure," Shinto continued. "They're Konoha-nin. Should I send our special force to deal with them? We've identified them as Konoha's strategist, one of Konoha's front line generals, and the head of the Hyuuga."

"Oh?" Naruto smirked,"I think I know who they are. But this is a strange bunch to send to attack us. I'm sending you. Get Jin and Kagai. Go find them and confront them. Dont kill them. Just hold them until I return from meeting Jiraiya." Naruto then jumped back and disappeared with blinding speed.

_Elsewhere in Kumo..._

A man was laying down with a straw hat over his eyes on a rooftop. He wore black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Next to the man, a woman was against the wall, twirling a kunai. She wore a crimson pair of jeans and a crimson short sleeved shirt to match.

The two sat there peacefully until a poof got them up.

"Raikage-sama wants us to go check on something," Shinto said as the smoke cleared. "Follow me." He jumped back to another building's rooftop.

"What is it we're doing, Jin-kun?" the woman asked.

"I told you, Kagai," Jin replied,"Dont use -kun around me." Kagai seemed to pout for a second, but then backflipped to the next rooftop with a wide grin.

"Fine, Jin-_kun_," Kagai shouted as she continued to follow Shinto. Jin sighed and followed too. The three ran across the rooftops until they spotted the distinct chakra sources.

"Konoha-nin?" Jin asked.

"They were spotted earlier," Shinto replied. "We're to simply subdue them and keep them there for Raikage-sama to meet them." They stopped at the rooftop beside where the Konoha-nin were.

One was a man with a pineapple like hair style and wearing a Jounin vest of Konoha. His hitai-ate wasn't seen on his figure. He were a fishnet shirt under the Jounin vest and black pants with that. He had a very lazy look in his eyes.

The second man was a fatter one. He had a suit of armor more suited for a samurai than a ninja. A spear was strapped to his back and a hair dress had red hair going down his back. His hitai-ate was no where in sight.

The woman was a blue haired girl. She had brilliant white eyes and wore a black hoody. She had a black pair of pants on too. Her hitai-ate was gone as well. She was also the first to notice that they were there. The three poof away in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of the three Konoha-nin.

"Battle strategist, Nara Shikamaru," Shinto acknowledged. "Front line commander, Akimichi Chouji. Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hinata. Konoha is at war with Kumo. Trespassers must be dealt with."

"We're just passing through, we're-" Shikamaru began, but was cut off as he jumped back from a kick from Shinto. Shinto followed it up by charging at him. Kagai ran at Hinata and tried a sweep kick that was jumped over by the Hyuuga head. Jin went for a punch to Chouji and was blocked by the large boy.

_Shinto VS Shikamaru..._

Shinto threw several punches at Shikamaru, but all were dodged. Suddenly, Shikamaru went into a hand seal which made Shinto go into a hand seal on instinct.

"Kage Mane," Shikamaru smirked as Shinto stopped moving and Shikamaru's shadow attached to him.

"Kage Kai," Shinto smirked as the shadow broke apart and Shikamaru was met with a hard punch by Shinto.

"You...broke it?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"Raikage-sama teaches us a lot," Shinto smirked as he ran through more hand seals. "Like this! Raiton: Raikou Shippuu no Jutsu!" A giant wind picked up as lightning began to flash from all around. All the lightning struck around them as they seemed to go into a world all their own. "Raikousao no Jutsu." A rod was shot out of the ground next to Shikamaru and the lightning all seemed to focus there. Shikamaru looked in shock as all the lightning came down on him.

"Tate no Kage!" Shikamaru shouted as his shadow wrapped around his whole body.

"Akarui Ranpu no Jutsu!" Shinto shouted in response. There was a bright flash before the shadow was gone. "The light was too bright to leave a shadow here. Now...Raiton: Raikouei no Jutsu!" The lightning wrapped around Shikamaru quickly and held him there as they seemed to return from their own world and the lightning storm ended.

"You..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Now, sit tight until Raikage-sama gets here," Shinto replied looking on to the other fights.

_Jin VS Chouji..._

Jin continued to throw punches, but Chouji blocked each of them. He suddenly threw a kick at Chouji, nailing him in the head. From there, he slid down and kicked him in the chin. The fatter boy flew into the air and Jin made a hand seal.

"Raikou Senpuu," Jin muttered as he began to twirl. His body surged with lightning and he shot into the air. He struck Chouji in the back before appearing in front of him. "Raikou Kire." He brought his hand down in a karate chop as lightning surged from it. It hit dead on in the stomach, but he didnt finish there. "Hijutsu: Raikou Katadzuke Dageki!" His whole body surged with lightning and he began a series of punches and kicks. He ended as he began to swirl around and rammed him towards the ground.

Chouji just lay there motionlessly as Jin sat down cross legged and placed his hands on the ground. "Tsuchi Hitoya." The ground rose a bit and formed a prison around Chouji's body as he lifted his head, wearily. "Relax, it wasnt enough to kill you. Lets sit back and see how your friends are doing."

_Kagai VS Hinata..._

The two women fought each other blow for blow. The Jyuuken, which the Hyuugas were famous for, was being met by the same hits with chakra flowing out of them to block the tenketsu sealing effect. Hinata was getting worn down and suddenly lashed out with a kick, surprising the Kumo kunoichi. Kagai backflipped out of the way just in time to see Hinata doing hand seals. Kagai instantly went through hand seals of her own.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Hinata shouted as water came up in the shape of a dragon from a lake a couple meters off. She had spotted it a while ago and decided it to use it to her advantage.

"Raiton: Raiyuudan no Jutsu!" Kagai shouted in response. A single strip of lightning came down in the shape of a dragon to match Hinata's water dragon. The two dragons met and a burst of light was the result. "Raiton: Raikou no Yaiba!" Hinata could hear Kagai shout. She jumped through the blast and came at her, a sword of lightning in her hand. She slashed down, but was blocked by a chakra blade. Hinata had a seal ready in the other hand.

"Kusahari no Jutsu!" Hinata shouted. Kagai noticed as the grass around her shot out suddenly and one got her along the leg. They were razor sharp. Kagai brought her foot up in a kick, but Hinata blocked it, completely missing the fact that Kagai had a seal ready.

"Kumoenmu no Jutsu!" Kagai shouted. The clouds seemed to lower a little bit making a haze over the field. Kagai struck Hinata with her elbow in the back and made a series of four more seals. "Kumoda no Jutsu!" The clouds thickened around Hinata until her entire body was locked in place. "And now we wait for Raikage-sama." Kagai walked over to a wall and leaned on it as the other two had finished.

_Elsewhere..._

The Raikage had finished his meeting with Jiraiya. He had just told him that he knew of a samurai clan in Sun Country. If that samurai clan allied with them, they would be a force to be reckoned with. The Yondaime now ran through the streets at blinding speed towards the six chakra sources in the middle of town. He arrived to see Shikamaru caught with lightning, Chouji with earth, and Hinata with air. He looked each of them over with his Raikage hat hiding his face now.

"These are the three Konoha-nin?" the Yondaime asked. The three BOLT ninja nodded in response. "Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji. Hyuuga Hinata. You three are top priority to Konoha. Why come here?"

"I dont know about Hinata, but Chouji and I wish to join you," Shikamaru replied. "I hate that bastard Sasuke and any enemy of that alliance is a friend of mine!" Shikamaru had a surprising amount of vigor in that statement for his usual lazy attitude.

"I'll follow where ever Shikamaru goes," Chouji continued. "Even if it means going against my friends. Our Hokage betrayed her friend for that bastard Sasuke and I wont forgive her for that."

"I-I wi-wish to find so-someone very important to me, Ra-Raikage-sama," Hinata said. "I have more ch-chance here."

"Who is it you wish to find, Hinata-chan?" the Raikage asked. Hinata blushed at the -chan part. He gave her a foxy grin and each of the former Konoha-nin knew who it was instantly.

"Naruto!?" Shikamaru shouted, getting to that conclusion first. The grin grew wider as the Raikage threw his kage hat off, sending it to Shinto, who caught it with ease.

"The one and only," Naruto said with his foxy smirk. There stood the last person they'd have expected. The Yondaime Raikage and former Konoha-nin. The one and only, Uzumaki Naruto. "Hey, guys. Welcome to Kumo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jutsu Translation

Kage Mane-Shadow Imitation-Nara signature jutsu.Their shadow attaches to the opponent and causes them to follow their moves.

Kage Kai-Shadow Dispel-Counter against any Kage Mane related attacks.Created by the Yondaime Raikage to prepare for the inevitable war against Konoha.

Raiton: Raikou Shippuu no Jutsu-Lightning Element: Lightning Hurricane Jutsu-The two ninja seem to go into their own little world filled with lightning.The hurricane picks up and can unnerve weaker ninja while sometimes injuring more advanced ones with enough control.

Raikousao-Lightning Rod-It draws all lightning to that one spot.Very effective with Raiton: Raikou Shippu no Jutsu

Tate no Kage-Shadow Shield-Another of the Nara jutsus.It uses his shadow to shield him from attack.Defence is as good as his chakra is.

Akarui Ranpu no Jutsu-Bright Light Jutsu-It causes a flash of light that dispels all shadows.Developed by the Yondaime Raikage after the Kage Kai to make them even more effective against the Nara.

Raiton: Raikouei no Jutsu-Lightning Element: Lightning Wrap-It wraps the lightning in the area around the opponent, keeping them stuck there.

Raikou Senpu-Lighting Whirlwind-Lightning swirls around the users body as he goes into a whirlwind(similar to the Inuzuka's Gatsuuga).

Raikou Kire-Lightning Chop-The hand fills with electricity as the user performs a powerful karate chop.

Hijutsu: Raikou Katadzuke Dageki-Secret Art: Lightning Finishing Blow-Jin's finishing move.It causes him to begin punching and kicking with his hands and feet filled with lightning and in a single flash.Then he finishes by begining his Raikou Senpu, but he has his fists out stretched.The blow drives his opponent into the ground.

Tsuchi Hitoya-Earth Prison-The earth rises up and traps his opponent in a sort of prison.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu-Water Element: Water Dragon Jutsu-It causes a giant water dragon to shoot from the ground and come at the opponent.Best used near a supply of water.

Raiton: Raiyuudan no Jutsu-Lightning Element: Lightning Dragon Jutsu-It causes the lightning to surge forth in the form of a dragon and attack the opponent.Best used in a lightning storm to use the least amount of chakra possible.

Raiton: Raikou no Yaiba-Lightning Element: Lightning Blade-Causes a sword made of lightning to appear in the user's hand.

Kusahari-Grass Needle-It causes the grass to become razor sharp like needles and fly at the opponent.

Kumoenmu-Cloud Haze-It causes a thick fog to come down over the field.

Kumoda-Cloud Capture-If there is a fog around or some air based haze, it thickens around the opponent, capturing them.

I doubt any of you didnt expect that.Uzumaki Naruto is the Raikage.Why'd I pick Kumo?Because I've liked lightning jutsus a lot and Kumo is famous for that, I think.And theres already a story with Naruto as Mizukage.The Mizukage is meant to be someone else though.You'll see who later.If any of you can guess it right, I'll put in an OC by you in this story.And tell me what you think of it.Do you like the descriptions and translation here?Do you just want the translation?Tell me.I'll try making it better.Anyway...

Preview:

Naruto:Yo, guys!Its nice to see you!

Shikamaru:How'd the dobe become Raikage?"  
Shinto:Dont disrespect Raikage-sama!

Hinata:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Hey, hey!Calm down, guys.You can all become Kumo-nin.But theres one last test...

Next chapter:Test For Citizenship, Shikamaru-Chouji-Hinata VS Naruto!

Naruto:Show me if you guys have gotten any stronger!


	3. Chapter 3:Test For Citizenship

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head**_

Some think I should post the jutsus next to the japanese name.Some say the translation and descriptions are good.I put the other idea this time.Tell me if you liked the way I did it on the second chapter or this chapter more.I'll choose based on who wants them more.

**Test For Citizenship, Raikage's Strength**

"Strange how thing's work out..." Chouji said to himself. "The dead last becomes a kage and the two teammates who were supposed to hate each other are allies."

"Dont disrespect the Raikage-sama!" Shinto shouted, getting ready to attack.

"Calm down," Naruto replied. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata. This is my BOLT team. Shinto, Jin, and Kagai. Now, you three may become Kumo-nin, but theres one more test."

"What is it?" Shikamaru grinned with his lazy eyes. "Can't be hard if a dobe like you came up with it. This'll still be troublesome though..." Naruto smirked.

"All three of you, fight me," Naruto replied.

"See, all three of us against him," Chouji said. "Its not that bad."

"Hes still at kage level," Shikamaru replied,"Be ready for that."

"But Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. Naruto looked at her with his foxy smirk.

"Don't worry, I have gathered some of the best medics if we get hurt," Naruto said. "We'll be fine. Now, lets go." Naruto got ready as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata did the same. "Shinto, judge."

"Fine...Ready..." Shinto started. The three BOLT members poofed away to appear on the roof tops. "Go!" Naruto made a hand seal and his wrists and ankles glowed a dark purple before fading back to normal. He ran at them, but at a slower pace than his blinding speed. He threw a punch at Shikamaru who ducked and was met with an elbow from Chouji. Naruto used this momentum and grabbed Chouji's arm, spinning himself around to get behind the fatter boy. He roundhouse kicked Chouji in the back and instantly noticed Shikamaru's shadow. He jumped away and got ready for the three again. Shikamaru made hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Five Shikamarus now stood there.

"Damn, you guys have to copy me?" Naruto smirked. He made hand seals as well. "Katon: Hidama no Jutsu(Fire Releaset: Fireball Jutsu)!" Naruto shot a fireball at Shikamaru, but he ducked out of the way.

"Nikudan Sensha(Meat Tank)!" Chouji came flying at Naruto in his Meat Tank form. Naruto jumped back and just noticed Hinata was behind him. He went back and roundhouse kicked her, but she blocked and made a single hand seal.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. "Doton: Doryuuheki(Earth Release: Earth Wall)." A giant earth wall began to rise at Naruto's feet, sending him into the air. Naruto flipped back, but was caught by Chouji's giant hand. Naruto was hurled towards the ground, but he smirked as he made a hand seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" The three former Konoha-nin were soon surrounded by a thousand Narutos. The three looked around and helplessly slumped their heads.

"We cant win this," Shikamaru said. "We give."

"Why? I was just giving you a handicap," Naruto replied. Shikamaru looked at him puzzled and then noticed all the Narutos were facing him. "C'mon! Let me go full out!" All the Narutos charged at him and Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata were all puzzled. He was defeating them easily, so they decided to join in with the fight. Naruto finally stopped as the three former Konoha-nin reached him. Ten Narutos stood there. This time they couldnt tell which was real as they hadnt seen through the smoke that had risen from each clones' defeat.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, making hand seals. "Kage Nui(Shadow Sewing)." Shadows shot from the ground, begin to slice through the ten clones standing before him. They all poofed away in plumes of smoke.

"Wait, where's Naruto!?" Chouji shouted, alarmed.

"God...This is sooooo troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Hyoro no Jutsu(Ice Prison Jutsu)!" Ice crystals appeared around them and began advancing. The three widened their eyes and began to jump out of the way, but Chouji got caught. Naruto appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Game over for you."

"Hijutsu: Supea Tsuchiba-suta(Secret Art: Spear Earth Burst)!" Chouji shouted as his spear fell from his back and embedded itself in the ground. A giant burst came up from where Naruto stood and Naruto backflipped out of the way. He suddenly felt that he couldnt control himself and noticed Shikamaru behind him.

"Now, Hinata!" Shikamaru shouted. Hinata appeared in front of him while making a couple hand seals.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu(Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)!" Hinata shouted. She began to disappear into dust and then a tree came up behind Naruto and wrapped its branches around him. He then saw Hinata appear behind him with a kunai in her hand. Naruto just smirked at her.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Hells Viewing Jutsu)," Naruto continued to smirk. All of a sudden, Hinata saw Naruto burst into flames and disappear within them. Her white eyes widened in fear and she let out a scream before she was kicked in the face, sending her flying, the genjutsu broken. Naruto disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Shikamaru.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu(Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Secrets)" Chouji shouted from behind the two. Hinata appeared in front of Naruto before the giant earth dome surrounded the three. She went to his him with a Jyuuken hit. Naruto jumped up and landed on the ceiling of the dome, making hand seals.

"Raiton: Dendouketa(Lightning Release: Electric Beam)!" Naruto shouted as a beam of electricity shot down at the ground. Hinata and Shikamaru jumped away and a big crater was the result. Naruto stayed on the dome's ceiling with a smirk. He made more hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu)!" A giant blast of water was sent at the two ninja. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself draining.

"You feel the effects of the Dungeon Chamber of Secrets?" Shikamaru smirked. He made hand seals and pointed his hand at Naruto. "Kage Supea," Shikamaru said. A spear made from his shadow shot out, but Naruto bent down and slammed his hands into the ceiling.

"Futon: Teikire(Air Release: Air Slice)!" Naruto shouted. The ceiling was sliced up by an invisible force. It caused Naruto to push himself off the wall with extra force as well. Naruto came at the spear and bent himself around to go past it and held out his hand. The wind began to swirl in his hand as he hit the ground. Naruto ran at the side of the wall that Chouji was on and pounded the side of the wall. "Oodama Rasengan(Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" The Rasengan burst and blasted at Chouji. Chouji got caught in it and flew back, hitting a house, hard.

"Kage Mane(Shadow Imitation)," Shikamaru said as Naruto lost control of his body.

"Kage Kai(Shadow Dispel)," Naruto said, breaking the Kage Mane. Naruto turned around and planted his fist to Shikamaru's face, sending him flying back. Hinata appeared behind Naruto.

"Hakke Kusho(Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)!" Hinata shouted, extending her hands in her Jyuuken strike. Naruto was sent flying and crashes into the side of a tree, cracking it. Naruto just rose to his feet with a smirk on his face. Naruto ran forward, kicking Hinata in the face. Then he turned around and threw two kunai at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged and began making more hand seals, but was stopped as Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed his hands. He backflipped, throwing Shikamaru into Hinata on the way through. As he landed on the ground, both fighters were down.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru muttered, getting to his feet.

"You can still get up?" Naruto asked with surprise. He walked over to one of the kunai he had thrown and picked it up, putting back in his kunai holster. "You guys pass," Naruto continued. "You can still rise after all that. I have to give you credit."

"You were gonna let us pass anyway, werent you?" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"You're too smart for your own good," Naruto grinned. "You guys go get some rest. I have to go check into something." Naruto started to walk away and Shikamaru looked after him.

"Seems we got a strong kage..." Shikamaru murmured. He rose back to his feet and began helping Hinata and Chouji up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura:So those good for nothing ninja abandoned the great tree that is Konoha!We'll destroy whatever village they go to!

Sasuke:Calm down, Sakura.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:We'll find them and show them the combined strength of Konoha and Oto.

Next Chapter:Konoha/Oto Alliance


	4. Chapter 4:The Uneasy Alliance

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head**_

Some think I should post the jutsus next to the japanese name.Some say the translation and descriptions are good.I put the other idea this time.Tell me if you liked the way I did it on the second chapter or this chapter more.I'll choose based on who wants them more.

**Konoha/Oto Alliance**

A pink haired kunoichi walked through the hospital, going through the daily routine. She stopped at room 209 and opened the door to enter. Lying in the bed was a man with a bowl cut hair style and large eyebrows. The woman looked at the shinobi that had once had a crush on her, now glared at her.

"Thats no way to greet your Hokage," the woman said.

"I'll never recognize you as a Hokage of mine, Sakura," the man replied.

"I could have you arrested for such disrespect, Lee," Sakura said.

"It would be better than working for you," Lee replied. "At least Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji had the sense to leave. Why would you ally with that warmonger, Sasuke?"

"He isnt as bad as all of you think," Sakura began getting aggrivated.

"Prove it," Lee retorted. Sakura's fist clenched, but she just left. All of the old Rookie 9 and Gai's team seemed to hate her now except for Sasuke. She walked away from the room and began heading back to the Hokage Tower. She had to get to her paper work. Along with having to meet with the Otokage, Sasuke today.

Sakura made a hand seal and poofed to appear in her office where Sasuke was already waiting. She walked to her desk and sat down to regard the Otokage.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered.

"Its good to see you again too, Sakura," Sasuke smirked. He sat in a chair in front of the desk. "Whats the news here?"

"Well, our battle strategist, Nara Shikamaru, a general for the front lines, Akimichi Chouji, and the head of the Hyuuga Main House, Hyuuga Hinata, all abandoned Konoha."

"They abandoned you?" Sasuke asked, a bit surprised. "Oh, well. I'll get Kabuto on finding them right away. They'll either end up in Suna or Kumo so we'll start there."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru likes that sand girl, Temari," Sasuke replied. "He would most likely go there or to Suna's ally, Kumo."

"You're so smart, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, a feint blush appearing on her face.

"Of course I am," Sasuke yawned. He walked past Sakura in thought and then turned with a sick smirk on his face. He walked up behind Sakura and, wrapping his arms around her, his tongue went down the side of her neck. His tongue grew, a trait he picked up from the hebi sannin, and he licked the side of Sakura's neck in a very Orochimaru like fashion. Sakura shivered at the sensation and turned slightly.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said. "I want to explore your village a little bit." Sakura nodded, absently, and Sasuke moved along past her. He walked off, out of the Hokage Tower, and continued on down the street. Everyone looked at him in fear.

"You bastard!" one shouted. "Go back to your snake ridden village!" Sasuke disappeared and instantly reappeared behind the taunting villager.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone. "I'd have to kill a weakling like you."

"Pick on someone who can take you, Sasuke," another voice came from behind. Sasuke looked back to see an Inuzuka man standing before him. The man had shaggy brown hair and wore a black hoody with black pants. A giant dog was standing behind him.

"Kiba, you should know your place," Sasuke replied. "Go away before I put you there, like the dog you are."

"You bastard, fight me if you think you are so tough!" Kiba shouted back. He made a hand seal, but his hands were grabbed as Sasuke appeared in front of him, his three tomoe Sharingan all ready.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, bending the hand back. He bent it back until Kiba let out a scream and dropped to his knee. Sasuke kicked Kiba in the side of the head and sent him into a tree. "You will mind your buisness like a good dog." Sasuke smirked at the Inuzuka, crumpled up on the ground now. Sasuke ignored the mess and went back towards the Hokage Tower.

"Not a challenge?" a voice asked from behind. Sasuke turned to see a man with grey hair and his hitai-ate covering one of his eyes. He wore the standard Jounin outift from those years ago when Sasuke was a genin with Sakura and Naruto.

"Not at all, _sensei_," Sasuke replied, emphasising the sensei part sarcastically. "That dog stood no chance against me."

"You might want to stop this Sasuke," his sensei replied. "Or you will-"

"Or I'll what?" Sasuke smirked at his former sensei. "I'll anger the great Hatake Kakashi?"

"You'll get more enemies than you can handle," Kakashi replied, narrowing his eye slightly. "You already have an enemy I dont know you can beat."

"I could beat every shinobi in this village without a problem," Sasuke replied.

"And that will make them seek out training, or maybe even get Gaara on you," Kakashi replied. Sasuke shrugged and walked off towards the Hokage Tower again. He reached it without further delay and walked to Sakura's office. She had her back turned to him and looked over paper work so he walked up behind her, quietly. He got behind her and let his tongue grow again to lick the side of her neck in the Orochimaru like way.

"Your shinobi are very disrespectful towards their guests," Sasuke said with a sick smirk. "I had to put the Inuzuka in his place. Kiba should be excused from missions for today. Hes in no condition now."

"What'd you do to him, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked without turned around. Sasuke turned her around with an evil smile and tilted her head up.

"Does it matter, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shooked her head weakly as Sasuke continued to smile at her. "I'll be going back to Oto now. Be good while I'm gone."

"Ye-Yes, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered as he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update.I've been sick and just got around to this from being in bed.

Kabuto:Kyuubi boy.

Naruto:Kabuto!?

Kabuto:Sasuke-sama has sent me to kill the three traitors.

Shinto:You'll have to go through me.

Jin:And me.

Next Chapter:The Spy In Kumo

Kabuto:Come die then.


	5. Chapter 5:The Spy In Kumo

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head**_

Okay, I decided the descriptions will go at the bottom and I'll translate the stuff during the story.I'll have the english name at the bottom and then a description of the jutsu.Anyway, here it is.

**The Spy In Kumo**

Naruto sat at his desk as the three newest additions to his village sat. He looked them over carefully and then began signing papers.

"Nara Shikamaru, age 22, Special Jounin," Naruto said. " Akimichi Chouji, age 22, Jounin. Hyuuga Hinata, age 21, Jounin. One of you has to take a team. Theres enough for each of you, but I'll let you choose."

"I'll take a team," Chouji spoke up. "It'd be good training with the Raiton jutsus you've got." Chouji smiled and Naruto nodded with his own smile.

"Alright, Akimichi Chouji, Team 13 is assigned to you," Naruto said. "Hidoru Kamatchi, age 12. Koru Senbai, age 13. Ikani Jiran, age 10."

"Jiran seems younger than the rest of them, is there a reason?" Chouji asked.

"His bloodline allowed him to pass the Academy sooner," replied the Yondaime. "He was well suited with his chakra and the Ikani bloodline helped his control greatly." Chouji nodded before Naruto continued. "Now, Konoha will probally be after you. Oto as well, if their alliance holds up."

"Several Konoha-nin are scornful towards the Otokage when he visits," Shikamaru informed him. "It is a very shaky alliance. Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi, and Sarutobi Konohamaru are examples of them."

"Kiba and Konohamaru are easy to guess, but Kakashi?" Naruto put his chin in his hand in thought. "Oh, well. I'll see what happens from here. Shikamaru, I'm sending you on a mission to Suna. I want you to meet with Sabaku no Gaara, the Yondaime Kazekage. Discuss the situation of you three to him and tell him not to attack a select few of the Konoha-nin. Namely, those who do not seem to like the Otokage. I want to inform our ally that we have three traitors and if more of them show up with Kumo hitai-ates, they are probally genuine."

"Yes, Raikage-sama," Shikamaru bowed and stepped back.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto now began. "I would like you to the training grounds where Kagai is. You'll find her with the Byakugan. Tell her that you two are to team up on a mission to Wave. Find a boy named Inari with his mother, Tsunami, and his grandfather, Tazuna. Tell them that Konoha and Oto will prove a threat to their land. Ask them to get you two an audience with the Mizukage. I want you to give the Mizukage this scroll." Naruto took out a scroll from underneathe his desk and handed it to Hinata.

"Okay, Naruto-kun...I mean, Raikage-sama," Hinata corrected herself quickly.

"Its okay, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is fine," Naruto gave her his foxy grin. She blushed slightly and nodded her head. "Alright, you two go. Chouji, your team will be waiting at the academy tomorrow." The two former Konoha-nin left, leaving Naruto and Chouji in the room.

Naruto produced three photos from a drawer in his desk. In one photo, a boy with black hair was crouched down. He had a black shirt on and black pants with his sneakers not on his feet, revealing marks. The name 'Ikani Jiran' was at the bottom in Naruto's handwriting. The second was a girl that had short brown hair. She wore a dark red shirt with crimson shorts and blue sneakers. It had 'Hidora Kamatchi' at the bottom of it. The last boy had blond hair and wore a black shirt under a dark red jacket and black pants. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to look cool, and at the bottom, 'Koru Sanbei' was written.

"These are the three students, Chouji," Naruto said. "They'll meet you tomorrow at nine in the morning at the Academy."

"Yes, Raikage-sama," Chouji nodded and began to leave with the photos. Naruto nodded before turning back to his paper work. The door slammed behind Chouji and Naruto then turned to the window.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted. "What do you want!?" Jiraiya sweatdropped from his perch above the window and then got up, glaring at Naruto.

"I told you not to call me that, brat," Jiraiya muttered.

"And I've already made it obvious you shouldnt call me a brat," Naruto replied with a foxy grin. "Now, what do you want?"

"That samurai clan in Mountain Country said that they refuse to accept any terms unless they meet with the Raikage himself," Jiraiya replied.

"So I head to Mountain Country then?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded. "Okay, you'll stay here in case we are attacked or something." Jiraiya nodded again and poofed away. Naruto sat back at his desk and closed his eyes. "You can come out now."

"As perspective as ever, Kyuubi boy..." an evil voice replied. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the corner to see a white haired Oto-nin with glasses step out.

"Yakushi Kabuto," Naruto acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to kill those three traitors and I'll be on my way," Kabuto replied with a grin. "Come on, Naruto-kun, just show me where they are."

"Raikage-sama," Jin said, appearing next to Kabuto's left side.

"Who is this spy?" Shinto asked, appearing on Kabuto's right side.

"Just an Oto-nin," Naruto replied. "Take care of him, but be careful. He is strong." They nodded before Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "You're out of your league against me now. If you come back here after BOLT's done with you, I'll kill you myself." Naruto disappeared as he jumped out the window.

"So, you two are BOLT?" Kabuto asked with a smirk. "Fine by me." His hands begant o glow blue as blades appeared and he brought them up at the two shinobis' chests. The two ducked and moved themselves to either side of Kabuto. Shinto was in back and drew out a giant zanbatou that was strapped to his back. Jin drew a smaller katana at his waist.

"You will die, spy," Jin said as he faced the white haired ninja. "We will not tolerate Oto within the walls of Kumo."

"Thats right," Shinto continued. "I wont allow a threat to the Raikage-sama stand. He has done so much as the Yondaime, there is no way you will get near him."

"And you think you can defeat me?" Kabuto asked, amused by the whole situation. Jin disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Kabuto. He slammed the hilt of his katana into Kabuto's chin and then brought his foot up into his side, causing him to fly into the wall. Shinto appeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of the collar before Kabuto's body turned to mud.

"Lets at least take this outside," Kabuto said, standing on the window sill now. Jin appeared in front of him again and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. Shinto disappeared from view and punched Kabuto in the face. Jin spun himself around and struck Kabuto in the side with a hard kick. Kabuto was sent down into the ground and just got back to his feet with a smirk. His glasses broke and he let them fall, but he looked up at Jin who was perched on top of a house.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Grand Waterfall Jutsu)!" Jin shouted as a giant torrent of water shot at Kabuto. Kabuto made a hand seal and smirked.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Kabuto shouted, causing the giant formed water to change direction in the shape of a dragon and head at Shinto. Shinto jumped over it and made some hand seals, pulling out three shurikan. He tossed all of them at once.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shurikan(Air Release: Spiral Shurikan)!" Shinto shouted as the shurikan all picked up wind and swirled at Kabuto. Kabuto back stepped away from them, but was pushed back into a wall by the wind. Shinto grinned as he changed the hand seal to another one. "Kazeya(Wind Arrow)!" An arrow formed from the wind around them and shot into Kabuto's stomach hard.

Kabuto coughs up a bit of blood, but makes a hand seal. His hand starts to glow with green chakra as he places it over the wound, healing it quickly.

"You fools wont beat me," Kabuto said with a smirk, pushing himself off the wall. Two more kunai embedded themselves into his chest as Jin had thrown them, but Kabuto turned to mud. The two looked around in shock.

"The spy got away..." Shinto muttered.

"He wont get away..." Jin replied. "Lets hurry to the gate. Shigane is watching it. Kabuto will have to put up one hell of a fight to escape before we get there." Shinto grinned and nodded. The two were off.

---

The white haired shinobi, Kabuto, ran through the streets of Kumokagure. He had to escape back to Otokagure before the other two caught up. They must've realized his trick by now. He reached the gate to find a very experianced looking ninja standing before him. The man had a wolf mask that covered his face.

"You are the spy Jin told me about?" the man asked. "I am Shigane. This is as far as you go." Kabuto just made a hand seal and holds his hand out towards Shigane.

"We'll see," he replied. "Zankuuha(Air Slicing Blast)!"

---

The two BOLT shinobi jumped down from the rooftops in front of the gates to see a beat up shinobi lying on the ground. His wolf mask was cracked showing one eye that had a look of fear on it. The two bent down and looked at him in surprise. He was dead. He seemed to be in complete shock from whatever his opponent had used.

"That guy has to power to kill Shigane so easily?" Jin asked.

"It seems so..." Shinto replied. "We better up the village defences. He could be back and I dont think we've seen his full potential."

"I agree," Jin nodded. "Get the rest of the BOLT squad to patrol the city on regular intervals. Set two of them up outside the Raikage office. Another two outside of the Raikage Tower itself. Two more at the four gates. The rest patrol the city regularly. Switch off once they finish with one of the groups of two."  
"Right," Shinto replied with a quick nod. "What will you do?"

"I will inform Jiraiya-sama of the new predicament," Jin said. "I'll also get inform Chouji and then get Regeku. He'll head to Wave to inform Hinata and Kagai of the new threat. I'll go to catch up with Shikamaru and inform our allies, Suna. I'll see you later." Shinto and Jin nodded and poofed away in a puff of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jutsu Description

Water Release: Grand Waterfall Jutsu-The user makes a giant amount of water come at the opponent.

Water Release: Suiryuudan-The user causes a giant amount the water to take the form of a dragon and charge at the opponent.

Air Release: Spiral Shurikan-Swirling wind surrounds the shurikan as the user throws it, the wind still blowing off the sides with a bit more force as it hits to make more effect.

Wind Arrow-An arrow forms from the wind around the user and shoots at their opponent.

Air Slicing Blast-A surgery that makes a funnel inside of your hand through your arm is required for this. From the funnel, a blast of air is emited.

--Suna--

Shikamaru:Kazekage-sama.I'm here on behalf of the Raikage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto.  
Gaara:What do you want?

Temari:Lazy ass...

--Wave--

Hinata:P-Please get out of our way.

Kagai:Let us in you bastards!  
Umi:We will not tolerate your presence here.

Inari:Lets get them, Umi!"

--Mountain Country--

Naruto:So, you are the great samurai clan.Ryuuko.

Ryuuko:Raikage-sama.We are the Izakuchi.We will only listen to your request if you face me in a sword duel.

Naruto:So be it.

Next Chapter:Missions

Shikamaru:Troublesome...

Hinata:I'll prove myself to Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Get ready!


	6. Chapter 6:Missions

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

If you guys want a response to a question, log in before you review.I'm not gonna find out what your name is logged in to answer you and I'm not gonna answer here.

**Missions**

In the Suna, a newly admited Kumo-nin, Nara Shikamaru, walked towards the office of the Kazekage. He came to the door to the Kazekage Tower to see a blond haired woman standing before him.

"Lazy ass..." was her only greeting. "So, you've joined Kumo? Smart move. I wouldnt want to have to kill you in the war."

"War?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "What war, Temari?"

"The war that will inevitably happen between us and Konoha," Temari replied. Temari had definatly grown out over the years. She was as beautiful as ever and now wore a black shirt that showed off some cleavage and black pants. Her hair was still tied back how it was years ago.

"I see..." Shikamaru muttered. "I'm suppose to report to Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara? I'll take you to him." Temari led Shikamaru into the tower and walked off towards his office. Shikamaru followed closely behind. The two walked until the reached a big door at the end of the hallway. "So how long are you staying?" Temari finally asked.

"I dont know," Shikamaru replied. "I could stay for at least three days without getting questioned for staying longer."

"Thats great," Temari said. "I'll ask Gaara about getting you a room." She grinned and opened the door. "Gaara, Shikamaru is here to see you."

"I want nothing with your village, Shikamaru," Gaara said coldly.

"I'm with Kumokagure now," Shikamaru replied. Gaara stared blankly at him for a second and then nodded. Shikamaru then noticed the sand that had gathered near his feet retreat towards Gaara. He shuddered at how easily he could have been killed, but walked in.

_Somewhere in Wave Country..._

Hyuuga Hinata walked through the lands of Wave with Kagai by her side. They reached a large bridge as the forest ended and looked at the sign on it.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Kagai asked with surprise in her voice. "Raikage-sama must be famous around here."

"Hey, get out of here, Kumo!" a voice shouted from across the bridge. Kagai looked over and Hinata was snapped out of her shock by the voice. A girl stood there. She could be no older than 16 and stood with a blue shirt on with blue pants. She had brown hair that was put back into a short ponytail. "Wave wants nothing to do with you!"

"Umi...You're getting in over your head," a boy said from beside her. He had short brown hair and wore a red cap. He had a grey t-shirt on and black pants. The two stood towards the Kumo-nin and from there, the two kunoichi could see they clearly had ninja training.

"You wouldnt understand," Umi said. "I have to fight them."

"Then I'll help," the boy sighed.

"Inari, dont help if you dont want."

"I'm helping." Hinata looked at the boy quickly.

"Inari?" she asked. The boy looked at her and nodded. "Our mission concerns you. We need to meet with your mother, Tsunami, and your grandfather, Tazuna."

"Okay, I'll show you-" Inari began.

"Fight us first!" Umi shouted. "We wont take you unless you defeat us!"

"I have a mission from the Raikage-sama," Kagai said. "I will complete it. Even if I must defeat two brats like you."

"Hey, who're you calling a brat!?" Inari shouted, pulling out a kunai and getting ready. "Lets show them, Umi!"

"I-I must prove myself to Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. "K-Kagai-san. Let me take them by myself." Kagai looked at her and then at the kids.

"Fine, they arent worth my time," Kagai concluded, disappearing to reappear at the top of one of the support beams. "But if you get in trouble, I'm stepping in."

"Fine by me," Hinata replied. She slipped into her Jyuuken stance as the other two got ready to fight. Umi ran foward, followed by Inari, to begin to fight Hinata.

_Mountain Country..._

Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime Raikage, walked through the mountainous terrain of Mountain Country. He was going up a path to a large building at the top. A man appeared in front of him with blinding speed.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked. Naruto simply nodded. "Izakuchi Ryuuko. I am the head of the Izakuchi, the samurai clan Jiraiya-sama must have told you about." Naruto nodded again. "We will listen to your proposals. But you have to face me in a duel first."

"I thought I would come to this," Naruto smirked as he made a couple of hand seals. He grabbed a scroll and continued his hand seals with one hand. He ended by biting the end of his thumb and bringing out the scroll. There was a large poof and a sword appeared in Naruto's hand. The sword was a katana with a fox engraved on it, running up the side of it like flames. The hilt was golden and the handle had golden flames going up it.

"Ah, flashy sword," Ryuuko grinned, drawing his own katana.

"Its called the Kitsune no Yaiba(Fox Blade)," Naruto grinned. "You'll find that its hard to beat me with it, Ryuuko."

"But do you have the experiance to beat me?" Ryuuko asked. "We'll just have to see who is the better swordsman." Ryuuko slid his legs apart and held his sword vertically in front of him.

"I guess we shall," Naruto replied. He spread his legs out as well and placed the sword near to his head, bringing both his hands back. The two disappeared and appeared in the center of the battlefield, blades clashed.

_The Kazekage office..._

"You decided to join Kumo?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Gaara," Shikamaru yawned. "The front line general, Akimichi Chouji, and the head of the Hyuuga Main House, Hyuuga Hinata, have also betrayed Konoha. We were meant to search these lands for Naruto, but decided to join Kumokagure when we found out he was the Raikage."

"And you come to me to tell me this news?" Gaara asked. "You will be treated as an ally once more. What are your reasons to betray Konoha to find one man?"

"I want that bastard Sasuke dead and Konoha to return to its former glory," Shikamaru replied. "Chouji followed me because he wanted to help his friend. Hinata has a crush on Naruto and didnt want to have to kill him because she was a Konoha-nin."

"I see," Gaara muttered. "You are welcome to stay the night. Temari will see to it that you get a room."

"Kazekage-sama, all our hotels are full," Temari replied.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Konoha refugees and Oto refugees have seeked their shelter here and in Kumo," Temari replied. "Also, there are a couple of missing-nin that wish to join us."

"And why do they choose now?"

"It must be the inevitable war between us and Konoha."

"I see...See to it that he gets a room. It doesnt have to be in the hotel. Just get him a room." Gaara waved them off as he started thinking. "It seems Konoha will lose some valuable ninja before the war begins..."

_The Great Naruto Bridge..._

Inari got in front of Hinata and went for a kick that was easily blocked. Umi jumped up and jumped off Inari's shoulder to jump up and drop kick Hinata over the head. Hinata disappeared in a splash of water and Umi was soon struck in the back with a Jyuuken hit. Hinata pivoted and used Jyuuken on Inari, striking him in the arm.

"Hyuuga," Inari muttered before he splashed into water as well. "You wont win!" She was kicked over the head by Inari from behind. Inari made a hand seal. "Mizu Bunshin," a clone of Inari grew from the puddles of water around them. "In," Inari kicked Hinata in the stomach, sending her into the air. "Ari!" The two clones he made both punched her in the stomach to make her go higher. Inari jumped up in the air with his clones and they all twisted as they past to kick her in the back. "Rendan!" Hinata crashed into the ground and then splashed into water.

"Hakke Kusho(Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)!" Hinata's voice came from above. Inari looked up to see Hinata thrust out both her palms and smash him in the face. Inari crumbled to the ground where he stood and coughed up blood.

"You bitch!" Umi shouted from behind, striking her in the back with a hard punch. She then spun back around and drop kicked her in the shoulder. Hinata quickly grabbed her leg and twisted herself to sweep kick Umi. Before Umi landed, she splashed into a puddle again.

"You over use the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(Water Clone Jutsu)," Hinata observed shifting out of the Jyuuken stance and making a hand seal. 'Naruto-kun...This technique sprouts from you're signiture move...I hope I can impress you...' Hinata altered the hand seal a bit and shouted,"Tajuu Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(Mass Water Clone Jutsu)!" An army of a hundred Hinatas appeared around the two Wave ninja.

"You..." Inari looked around. "This is Naruto-oniichan jutsu..." Inari made a hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." Kagai continued to watch and raised an eyebrow in confusion to this as the jutsu didnt start and there were no clones that appeared.

"You know the Raikage-sama's jutsu?" Kagai called out.

"Raikage-sama?" Inari called back. "This is Naruto-oniichan's signiture jutsu."

"So, you know Naruto?" Kagai asked. Inari nodded. "Then we have no reason to fight. Our Raikage-sama, your Naruto-oniichan, wishes to talk to the Mizukage. This land and the land of Kiri will become part of our allied territory. We will protect you from Oto and Konoha. Just take us to your mother and grandfather."

"Al-Alright," Inari said. "But how do I know you're telling the truth."

"Here is a picture of our Raikage-sama," Kagai called out, dropping the picture. Inari looked at it to see a blond haired man with whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing the Raikage hat.

"Okay, I'll help you," Inari shouted.

"No!" Umi shouted. "I wont let you take our land! I'll protect this land." Hinata's eyes widened at the girl's determination. "If you're going to be a traitor, I wont hesitate to beat you too, Inari!" One of the Hinata Mizu Bunshins grabbed Inari and jumped up to the top of the support beam with Kagai.

"Umi, stop," Hinata said. "You are surrounded. I am a Jounin leveled kunoichi. You cant win."

"I wont let you come in here and take our land!" Umi shouted as a light blue aura started coming off her, surrounding her normal blue chakra. A tail began to whip out behind her as her eyes started changing to match the light blue chakra.

"What is this?" Inari and Hinata gasped.

"This is what happened to Naruto when Kyuubi starts to take over," Kagai answered in shock. "She must have a demon inside her."

"The Kyuubi?" Inari asked. "The nine tailed fox?"

"Yes...It was sealed inside him...Its the reason Konoha abandoned him...It is the reason he has become our Yondaime Raikage," Kagai answered. Umi made a hand seal as the light blue chakra flared up in anger. Umi's hair changed to a shade of light blue while the chakra took the form of a tail behind her.

**_Mizu Hashira_**(Water Pillar)**** Umi's voice took on a more demonic tone as a pillar of water shot up from the bridge, engulfing the Mizu Bunshins of Hinata. Hinata began to spin quickly to protect herself from the attack. Umi stood there with one hand raised and smirked, evily. She made another hand seal. **_Mizugai_**(Water Scythe)**** A scythe appeared out of the water and fell down to be grasped in Umi's hand.

"Hinata, I'm helping!" Kagai shouted, making a hand seal.

"No!" Hinata shouted back. "I'll take ca-care of her. You protect Inari!" Hinata made a hand seal. "Onichouin(Demon Sealing)!" Kagai looked on as Hinata's hand glowed a bright green. The green chakra was then mixed with the normal blue chakra. Hinata held back her hand, getting ready to charge. Kagai stood up, ready to help if needed. Umi hoisted the scythe over her shoulder and got ready to charge at Hinata as well. The two kunoichi launched at each other with blinding speed.

_Suna..._

Temari led Shikamaru outside of the Kazekage Tower.

"The hotel is full at the moment so we have no rooms for you," Temari said. "We dont have any other rooms so I'll let you stay at-" There was a giant explosion from the northern part of the village and Temari and Shikamaru both stopped instantly. They looked at each other and nodded before both disappearing to go check out the disturbance.

_Mountain Country..._

Naruto and Ryuuko broke the clash between their blades and jumped to the side before slashing again. They met dead on. Naruto and Ryuuko both pressed their weight into the attack, making their faces closer together.

"I wont let you win," Naruto said. "My village needs your support."

"And I wont listen to a village with a weak leader," Ryuuko replied, pushing his blade to the side and using the momentum to side step around Naruto, ending up behind him. "And this village does have a weak leader." Ryuuko slashed across Naruto's back, but Naruto poofed out of sight.

"Sure about that!?" Naruto shouted, coming down with a slash from above. Ryuuko raised his blade to block him as he came down. Naruto pushed his weight down a little bit more and Ryuuko shoved off, making Naruto jump back. Naruto brought his sword up. "Doton Kenjutsu: Tsuchi Ketsuretsu no Jutsu(Earth Sword Release: Earth Rupture)!" Naruto slammed his sword down, causing the earth to crash up in the impact, heading towards the Izakuchi head. Ryuuko sheathed his katana and smirked.

"Izakuchi Hijutsu: Tenkire(Izakuchi Secret Jutsu: Heaven Slice)!" Ryuuko shouted, slicing upwards with his blade. It shot out a white glow that trailed the blade, splitting the earth attack in half. As soon as the earth attack was out of the way, Ryuuko could see Naruto jumping at him. Ryuuko blocked and spun back to round house kick him in the side, making him poof away.

"Katon Kenjutsu: Kaensenshi(Fire Sword Release: Flame Stab)!" Naruto's Kitsune no Yaiba was surrounded in flames as he made a stab from behind. Ryuuko brought his hand down to his side and switched his grip so he held his katana in a reverse grip, blocking the blade.

"You have to do better than that, Raikage-sama," Ryuuko smirked as he glanced back at his opponent. Ryuuko brought his head back, head butting Naruto square on the forehead. Naruto back flipped to avoid being caught off guard and got into a defensive stance as Ryuuko charged. He slashed downward, but Naruto blocked and slid the blade to the slide before elbowing Ryuuko in the chest, making him step back a bit. Naruto then continued with a punch with his free hand, hitting Ryuuko square on the jaw. Ryuuko stumbled back, but regained his form enough to block the vertical slash from Naruto.

"You are as good as they say, Izakuchi-sama," Naruto complimented.

"Please, call me Ryuuko," Ryuuko replied with a grin before pushing off. The two stood there, staring each other down.

"Ryuuko..." Naruto muttered as he looked to see what move he would make.

"Raikage-sama..." Ryuuko replied as he looked to see what move Naruto would make.

"Call me Naruto," Naruto grinned his foxy grin. He shifted his muscles as if he was going to move, but Ryuuko was already ahead of him. Ryuuko disappeared to appear to Naruto's right and then disappeared again to appear in front of Naruto, katana held above his head. "Fast!" Naruto blocked the slash quickly.

"Of course I'm fast," Ryuuko replied. "I'm not the head of the Izakuchi clan for nothing." Ryuuko's arm seemed to phase away from Naruto's blade and slash him across the stomach.

**Let me out, kit! That bastard is messing with the seal!** Naruto jumped back, grabbing his stomach in pain.

'Shut up, you damn fox!'

**But if you let me out, I can make him join you!**

'You'll kill him, being the sadistic bastard kitsune you are!'

**And is that a problem?** The conversation was cut off as Naruto had to duck to avoid a horizontal slash that would have lopped his head off. Ryuuko changed direction of his blade, causing Naruto to back roll out of the way.

"Pay attention to the battle!" Ryuuko shouted. "You'll get killed at this rate!" Ryuuko jumped up to bring his blade down, but Naruto blocked with the Kitsune no Yaiba and a red spark shot off it, deflecting Ryuuko back.

'I said stay down there!' Naruto tried to slash at Ryuuko's neck, but was blocked with ease.

"You're losing your concentration, Raikage," Ryuuko said. "If you arent gonna fight me at your full strength, leave now because I wont hold back."

"I need to defeat you to protect my village!" Naruto shouted, disengaging their blades and slashing at Ryuuko's legs. Ryuuko drove his katana down to block, but then noticed the blade go across his chest in a diagonal. Ryuuko jumped back for some distance.

"What...What the hell?" Ryuuko gasped.

"Genjutsu," Naruto grinned. Ryuuko grinned as well.

"Gonna try now?" Ryuuko asked.

"You bet." The two disappeared in blinding speed. An indent appeared on the rock walls to either side of the pass cracked under an invisible pressure. Then the two warriors met in mid air, blades locked once more.

_The Great Naruto Bridge..._

The two kunoichi stood facing each other. Hinata had a greenish-bluish glow around her hand, Umi had light blue chakra trailing off her in the form of a tail and a scythe made of water in one hand. The two charged at each other in a blinding feat of speed. Umi brought the scythe down and Hinata extended her hand. There was a flash of light.

"Hinata!" Kagai shouted. The light faded to show Hinata had her hand placed firmly onto Umi's stomach. The water scythe was also embedded into Hinata's upper back. The wound had blood pouring out of it as Hinata fell to her knee, coughing up blood. Umi fell back as the scythe disappeared. Inari and Kagai both jumped down to assist their companions. Inari helped Umi up and Kagai hoisted Hinata over her shoulder.

"So..." Inari whispered.

"Take me to your grandfather's house," Kagai said. "I can treat them there." Inari nodded and jumped off, followed closely by Kagai.

_Mountain Country..._

Naruto backflipped over Ryuuko from where they were clashed and kicked him in the small of his back, sending him back into the wall. Naruto then landed and spun back with a slash.

"Fuuton Kenjutsu: Teijitan(Air Sword Release: Air Spin)!" Naruto shouted as the air from the blade began to make a swirling motion like a shurikan and spin straight at Ryuuko. The attack crashed and Ryuuko fell from the rubble. Naruto appeared next to him to catch him before he was completely on the ground.

"Ryuuko-sama," Naruto whispered. "It was a good match."

"I...woulda won...if I went full out..." Ryuuko grinned, despite his condition. Naruto grinned too.

"Oh, and you werent going full out?" Naruto grinned. Ryuuko chuckled a bit.

"Just go up this way...Take me to the clan house," Ryuuko muttered. "We'll get you a room and we'll be able to discuss this in an hour or two." Naruto nodded as he hoisted Ryuuko onto his shoulder.

_Suna..._

Shikamaru and Temari appeared before a scene that they could only gape at. Several Suna-nin were scattered around the ground. There were two men standing in the entrance. One was a man with spikey black hair and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He wore a black hoody that was worn in a way that you could see it was over a black shirt and black pants. The hoody went down to his knees. The other had white hair that was matted down. He wore a blue trench coat over a red shirt and black pants.

"Who are you?" Temari questioned.

"Wouldnt you like to know," the one in the blue trench coat grinned. The two ninja then noticed bugs scattered along the ground and Temari quickly swept them away with a big gust from her fan.

"Aburame," Temari muttered.

"Shino, what're you doing here?" Shikamaru spoke up. "And who are you with?"

"This is the mercenary Konoha hired to bring a message to you with me," Shino said. "Konoha says that if you do not stop affiliation with Kumo within five days, we will attack you. And if you protect them, we will destroy you."

"Who is this mercenary now?" Shikamaru asked.

"The name's Vergil," the man smirked. "You'll be dead soon enough." Vergil turned around and started to leave. "Tell that to your Kazekage. Aburame, we should go." Vergil jumped off. Shino sighed and followed after him at blinding speed.

"Shino..." Shikamaru muttered, surprised that one of the Rookie 9 besides Sakura and Sasuke would treat him like that. "Lets go tell Gaara." Temari nodded and the two disappeared.

_Konoha..._

Sakura stood before an army of her shinobi. The Konoha-nin all stood ready for a long trek. Sakura stepped along the lines of men and woman.

"All of you," Sakura began. "I have received word from the Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke, that Kumokagure is home to the demon we have driven out all those years ago and the traitors from just this week. We are to march in junction with Otokagure to take them down. Sunakagure wont attack under the circumstances Sasuke has arranged. March!" All of the ninja disappeared at blinding speed. Their destination...Kumokagure.

_Oto..._

"Kabuto has informed me of a great threat in Kumo!" Sasuke shouted to his lined up ninja. "We are to march in junction with Konoha! Get ready for battle! We shall defeat them! Kabuto is arranging to delay Suna so we may crush Kumo with everything we've got! The Raikage is absent at the moment!Now is the best time!Go my men! Charge!" All the ninja disappeared at blinding speed as Sasuke looked on.

'If Kabuto was right...It will be very soon...dobe.' Sasuke disappeared from sight as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight Trigrams Empty Palm-A thrust with the Jyuuken style attack.The user thrusts with both palms and causes a strong hit.

Water Clone Jutsu-The user makes a clone out of water.It can attack physically, unlike the normal clones, but it is easily taken down.

Mass Water Clone Jutsu-It is like the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu except with Water Clones.

Water Pillar-It is a jutsu that is enhanced by Umi's demon like state so it doesnt take the form of an actual jutsu.It raises a pillar of water up.

Water Scythe-Another jutsu that is enhanced so it doesnt take the form of an actual jutsu by Umi's demon like state.It creates a scythe out of the water around the user so that the user has a weapon that is always shifting and cant be truly broken without evaporating the water.

Demon Sealing-A special jutsu that was developed by the combined efforts of Sasuke and Sakura.The two worked on a sealing technique so they would be able to seal Shukaku inside Gaara and, if they ever found him again on the opposite side of the battlefield, to seal Kyuubi inside Naruto.It can be reversed by the same technique, but it seals the demon like chakra inside of the demon vessal's body completely.

Earth Sword Release: Earth Rupture-An earth styled Kenjutsu attack.It makes the ground break from the pressure and can cause serious damage if used right, along with trapping the victim.

Izakuchi Secret Jutsu: Heaven Slash-One of the Izakuchi's family Kenjutsu attacks.It makes a powerful slash that emits the Izakuchi chakra, breaking through an attack as well as severely damaging an opponent.

Fire Sword Release: Flame Stab-A fire styled Kenjutsu attack.It makes the blade engulfed in flames to stab at the opponent.

Jiraiya:What!?They attacked us!?

Shinto:Otokagure and Konohakagure are both attacking us!Sunakagure isnt answering out messages!

Jiraiya:Damn it!Why now?

Jin:Everyone!Get ready!We're at war!

Next Chapter:The Start of the War

Jiraiya:Hold on until the Raikage-sama arrives!


	7. Chapter 7:The War Begins

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Start of a War**

Jiraiya sat atop the Raikage Tower. He looked over the village, now clad in a suit of armor from his younger days. Back when he was with...No, he couldnt think of them right now. He had a battle to get ready for. A shinobi poofed in behind him.

"Report," Jiraiya ordered, looking as shinobi and kunoichi jumped around the village, trying to secure it.

"Konoha is coming from the south," the shinobi replied. "They are marching through Mountain Country, but it seems they have a split formation to avoid the Izakuchi. Half of them will strike us from the south west and half of them from the south east. Otokagure is coming full off from the east. We are still missing Hinata and Kagai as they are south, in Kirikagure, by now. Regeku should be with them too. I sent Chouji to go find Shikamaru and request assistance from Suna."

"Alright, get back to work then," Jiraiya nodded to him. He sat down crossed legged in his armor. It was similar to the Akimichi type of armor, but different forms of it. From the distance, Jiraiya could see an army. A giant one from the east and two smaller ones from the south west and south east. "The battle is begining." Jiraiya made a hand seal and poofed away.

_South Gate..._

Shinto and Jin stood at the gate, thousands of shinobi and kunoichi behind them. Jin and Shinto had seen Konoha's army coming from the south east and south west. The two split their force in half and marched off to meet the two approaching forces.

"Jin..." Shinto whispered into his headset. "Remember what the plan is..."

"Of course I remember," Jin replied, slightly annoyed. The two forces stopped their march quite a way from the approaching Konoha-nin, Shinto and Jin at the head of each.

_West Gate..._

Jiraiya appeared in the front of the shinobi and kunoichi of the west gate, watching the on coming Otokagure army. The Otokage wasnt seen at the head. He must be hiding back there to assist after a while. Jiraiya looked at the army and sighed.

"Why is it now?" Jiraiya questioned to no one in particular. "I dont see why it would start now. When our power is weakest and our Raikage is gone." Suddenly, the army disappeared in a fading shade. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he made a hand seal. "Kai!" Nothing happened, revealing that the army had been a genjutsu. Suddenly, a giant boulder crashed out from the trees to the side of them, taking out two platoons of shinobi before one raised his hand.

"Doton: Ryoku(Earth Release: Strength)!" the shinobi shouted. He stopped the boulder and it was crushed easily. Then, from the other side, a rain of shurikan and kunai came down, taking out a couple more ninja. From the front, a giant snake shot up out of the ground and came at the group.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya shouted making a hand seal. "Kyuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)!" A giant toad appeared in a puff of smoke to battle the snake. The two began as the rest of the Kumo-nin launched at the on coming Oto-nin from the trees. Jiraiya jumped up and began making more hand seals. "Raiton: Shiro Raikou(Lightning Release: White Lightning)!" A blast of white lightning shot from Jiraiya's hand and blew back a couple of the Oto-nin.

"Dokutama(Poison Shot)!" a voice shouted from behind. Jiraiya twisted back, avoiding a little ball that was tainted black. The ball hit the stump of a tree and it instantly began to die and become blackened. Jiraiya turned to see a familiar white haired ninja standing before him.

"Kabuto...Long time," Jiraiya acknowledged with a glare.

"You have over stayed your time on this plane, sannin," Kabuto smirked at the aging shinobi. "You are the last of them. And you shall die as such before this war is over." Kabuto made a hand seal, but was stopped as Jiraiya threw a kunai. Kabuto caught it and then noticed the explosive tag attached to it that exploded. Kabuto shot out of the smoke with a chakra scalpel ready.

"You dont know anything about the true power of a sannin!" Jiraiya shouted, making a hand seal and forming a spear out of his own chakra. He blocked the scalpel, but Kabuto just smirked more.

"You never cease to annoy me, Jiraiya," Kabuto replied. "Just die as my master would have wished it."

"Your master was a sadistic bastard that had no right to live in this plane of existance!"

"You're just upset that your precious Tsunade died fighting him."

"Show some respect, bastard!" Jiraiya deflected the scalpel and then kicked Kabuto in the side, causing him to stagger.

"You wont win, old man," Kabuto replied making the scalpel grow a bit.

_The south eastern front..._

Jin and his men all disappeared into the trees surrounding the village and all of the shinobi began to jump through, looking for Konoha-nin.

"Katon: Enkou Funsha no Jutsu(Fire Release: Flame Jet Jutsu)!" one of the shinobi shouted. A jet of flames shot out of the brush and burnt a couple of Kumo-nin. Jin instantly made hand seals. Noticing these hand seals, the Kumo-nin instantly backed off to give him some space.

"Raiton: Dendou Bakuyakuheki(Lightning Release: Electric Explosive Burst)!" Jin began his move that he had developed. Electricity surrounded him as he let out a roar of anger and the electricity violently left him. The terrain around them was caught up in the blast as well as a number of Konoha-nin. When the blinding flash faded, Konoha-nin were strewn about the field, but one just stood there. He had his and up with a barrier surrounding him.

"So, you are the legendary, Kidou Jin," the man smirked. He wore a red trench coat and had white hair. He didnt have a shirt on under the trench coat, but he wore black pants with black combat boots. "I am Dante," he continued. "I challenge one with such great power as your's!" Jin grinned slightly.

"Maybe you will prove a challenge," Jin replied. His shinobi and kunoichi shot out of hiding and began to battle with Konoha-nin that shot out of the forest. Jin and Dante stared each other down. Dante placed his hand around the handle of his blade and crouched down slightly. Jin placed his hand on the hilt of his katana at his side.

"You are known as the Raikou Oni(Lightning Demon)," Dante said with a smirk. "I am a half demon. Lets see whos demon is stronger." Dante charged forward and slashed down, but Jin blocked with ease.

"I already know I am," Jin replied with his own smirk. The two locked gazes and then disappeared in a flash of speed.

_The south western front..._

"Men, keep moving," Shinto ordered. "The forest is thick and they will be waiting. We should act like we are unaware and strike them when they strike." There were a courus of 'Hai!' from the ninja as they continued on. They jumped out into the clearing and a swirl of flames shot out at them. All the ninja shreded into pieces of lightning and disappeared as the real ones came out and to meet the on coming Konoha-nin. Shinto flipped over and landed to view the scene.

"Ah, Shinto," a voice came from behind. "The Raikou Yajuu(Lightning Beast)." Shinto tilted his head back and saw Vergil standing there. "I am a half demon, Vergil. Lets see if your beast can keep up with my demon." A flash of blue went over Vergil and he disappeared. Shinto just placed his hand at the end of his hilt and shot his thumb up, sending his katana out. He grabbed it with his other hand just in time to block Vergil's blade.

"You wont defeat one of BOLT," Shinto said. He made a single hand seal with his free hand and his blade was filled with lightning, pushing Vergil back.

"We'll see if you can defeat a demon," Vergil replied. He held out his hand and a greenish, ghostly looking sword shot out. Shinto just dodged, but he had to spin around and block before he could be chopped in two. "This will be fun..." Vergil muttered before smirking, insanely.

_The western front..._

Jiraiya made a hand seal and held his breath back. Kabuto threw a kunai with an explosive tag so Jiraiya couldnt finish and had to jump out of the way. Jiraiya tossed his own kunai at the one Kabuto threw and deflected it into the body of a Oto-nin. The Oto-nin exploded, taking down two more with it.

"As skilled as ever, you old goat," Kabuto smirked. Jiraiya replied by making a hand seal.

"Katon: Hidama no Jutsu(Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu)," Jiraiya said, shooting a fireball at Kabuto. Kabuto made a hand seal in response.

"Otojiki(Sound Direct)," Kabuto replied. A ringing was heard behind Jiraiya. He tilted his head and saw a kunai with a bell on it, dropped by an Oto kunoichi. The fireball went back and was sent at Jiraiya, who narrowly missed the oncoming attack. Jiraiya made more hand seals, ending in an incomplete version of the tiger seal.

"Kouen Gama no Jutsu(Flame Toad Jutsu)," Jiraiya said. He held out his hand and a flaming toad shot out. A second one followed and Kabuto twisted himself to dodge the first. The second was close when Jiraiya completed his tiger seal. "Bakuretsu Gama(Exploding Toad)." The toads both exploded around Kabuto.

Kabuto's body fell limp out of the smoke. He landed on his feet and went down to a crouch. "Gama sannin...You're end is today...You dont even know where Sasuke-sama or Sakura-sama is, do you?" Kabuto made a couple hand seals and Jiraiya gasped as he saw the end of them. "Edo Tensei(Impure World Resurrection)." Two coffins shot out of the ground around Kabuto as he began to grin wildly.

_The south eastern front..._

Jin made a slash for Dante, but he just went back and then came up again and headbutted him, sending him back a bit. He made a hand seal and smirked more.

"Aisu Kyuchiyose(Ice Summon)," Dante said, holding his hand out. Nunchucks appeared, but they werent ordinary. They had three parts that could be held and an icy cold mist was rising from it. "This is Cerberus. It is a special weapon. Why dont you see what it can do?" Dante flipped is so his other hand grabbed one of the parts and he began to spin it around himself with a certain expertise.

"Then lets see how you deal with this," Jin replied, making a hand seal. "Raikouyari(Lightning Spear)." Jin held out his hand and lightning shot down to form a spear. It had a golden handle and three throngs at the end. The throngs were curved a bit to make a more painful stab when you jerk it out of the opponent's body. It glowed with a strange yellow aura and small electrical shocks went around at random intervals. Jin spun it and then got into a stance with it.

"You are known for your weapons," Dante smirked. "You have a variety you can use. Along with your incredible lightning jutsu, extreme taijutsu, and kenjutsu skills, you are a worthy opponent. But can you beat a true demon?" Dante had a red flash before disappearing. He appeared in front of Jin and swung down with two parts ready to hit him in the same spot. Jin twisted the spear back and shifted to his other hand to bring it up and block.

"I think I could handle my own," Jin said. He threw a kick at Dante and connected with his chin, sending him up. Jin then pointed his spear up and his three throngs glowed yellow. They all split off and formed around Dante's airbourne body. They formed into electrical people and the first kicked him higher and then flew up, shooting into him. The second went up, grabbed his leg, and elbowed him in the back. Then he spun around and shot into him like a drill. The third shot him up higher while spinning like a drill too. All three formed above and shot into him, sending him towards the ground.

"What the-!?" Dante shouted in surprise as the attacks came and he got hurled towards that ground. The three throngs formed back on the spear and Jin twisted again, shifting to his other hand once more, and batted Dante in the stomach, crashing him into the ground harder.

"Raikouyari Rendan(Lightning Spear Combo)," Jin said. Dante coughed up blood. He began pulsating red and shot up quickly. He ran to the end of the clearing and went down to one knee. "It ends now, mercenary."

"You dont know where the Hokage-sama is, do you?" Dante looked back. "You should've watched your east gate, I'd say." There was a sudden explosion from that direction and Jin's eyes widened. "Better get going, eh?" Jin was about to strike him down, but then looked back.

"Damn it!" He took off in that direction, followed by the rest of the Kumo-nin still alive with him.

_The south western front..._

"You are similar to the Inuzuka of Konoha," Vergil mused. "You have the familiars of a beast, but you are one of lightning. You are the sole remainder in your clan after the Akatsuki destroyed them. You were lucky. Gone with a friend to another village with his father."

"You know too much," Shinto replied with a sharp glare. "If you dare speak of my family from your filthy mercenary mouth, I will slaughter you where you stand."

"Oh?" Vergil asked, amused. "I dont think you are one to talk." Vergil pulsated a blue aura and his arm grew blue and more like it was his skin torn off of his arm. He held it out to the Kumo-nin. "This is just part of my demonic form. I will strike you down like this." He disappeared and before he was visible, a gash appeared across Shinto's left shoulder. He gripped it and Vergil appeared behind him.

"Fast..." Shinto muttered. "But can you keep up with this?" Shinto pulsated a yellow aura for a second and disappeared. He appeared in front of Vergil with a feral look on his face. He punched hard and sent Vergil flying back. Vergil flipped back until he slammed his back into a tree. Shinto disappeared and kicked Vergil in the gut, sending him crashing through the tree. Vergil rose slowly.

"Do you know where the Hokage-sama is?" Vergil smirked, slowly. "Or how about the Otokage-sama?I'm sure Jiraiya's being kept in the dark by Kabuto as it is. Maybe the north gate?" As if on cue, there was an expolsion from the north and east gates. "You could finish me, but you wont have time to stop their infiltration." Vergil pulsated blue and disappeared from his sheer speed. Shinto cursed under his breath and ran off towards the gates with the remainder of his ninja.

_The south gate..._

Shinto and Jin appeared with their ninja behind them. They looked over at the gates and sighed.

"Jin...Head to the north gate," Shinto said. "You have the most chance against Sasuke. Sakura has Konoha-nin and I'd be the most likely to be able to take on an Inuzuka with my abilities." Jin nodded. He motioned for his men to move towards there. Shinto motioned for his men to move to the east gate.

"You better not die, Shinto," Jin said. "You know this wont be the last battle. We'll need you later on and you know it."

"Of course," Shinto replied. "Same goes for you, Raikou Oni." Shinto smirked in his direction and Jin couldnt help, but send the same smirk back. The two disappeared in a flash, heading for their own respective spots.

_The western front..._

Jiraiya stood in shock at the jutsu. Two coffins now stood before him. He already knew who would step out of each. Jiraiya made a hand seal.

"Gama no Tate(Toad Shield)!" Jiraiya shouted. A shield shaped like a toad appeared out of the ground in front of both, stopping the opening doors. Kabuto landed on top of the two coffins with a frown on his face as he looked at the shield that blocked his coffins. Suddenly, the door was smashed and a fat man with an orange mohawk charged out of the left coffin. He looked at the sannin and smirked.

"Is this the bastard I should take out, Kabuto?" the man asked.

"Yes, Jirobou," Kabuto replied with the same smirk. "Oh, and if you can make it past him, the fat ass that killed you resides in this village." Jirobou's eyes flashed with rage as he charged forward. He brought his fist back and slammed it in front of Jiraiya before vaulting over him and landing at the top of the gates.

"That fat ass will die for what he did to me all those years ago," he said as he jumped forward, landing on a house. Jiraiya looked back and started to follow, but he was stopped by a sudden rope of spider webs. The webs quickly hardened to a golden color. He turned back and saw it coming out of the other coffin. He started trying to fight it, but it was strong. Kabuto smirked some more, but stopped as Jiraiya broke it and ran at the coffin.

"Damn it, Jiraiya," Kabuto shouted. "Just die!" Kabuto threw two kunai at him, but Jiraiya twisted to dodge both and punched the coffin. It cracked under the huge pressure before it just shattered, destroying whoever was inside. Kabuto gritted his teeth at the sight and jump down behind him. He turned back slightly and began more hand seals. Jiraiya got ready, but Kabuto just melted into mud.

"Damn coward..." Jiraiya muttered, dropping to one knee. That punch took a lot out of him. He panted hard as he heard explosions from the north and east gate. "Damn...I cant help, I guess...Oh, well..." Jiraiya slid back into a tree and began to rest as the Oto-nin were wiped out and the remaining Kumo-nin headed into the village again.

_The north gate..._

Chouji stood there, batting away several Oto-nin with his hand that had grown largely in size from his unique Akimichi jutsus. He continued to bat them away before he felt a huge chakra source behind him and then he felt a tremendous pain as he was punched in the back. He was sent flying into a tree, but he slowly got up and eyed his new opponent, gasping in shock at who it was.

"Been a long time, fatty," Jirobou smirked. "Now, how are you standing when that punch should have broken your back." He then noticed the spear strapped to Chouji's back. "Ah, a new weapon."

"Fatty? You're one to talk, Jirobou," Chouji replied back. "Now, how are you alive? I killed you." Jirobou laughed at Chouji's cluelessness.

"Edo Tensei," Jirobou answered. "Kabuto brought me back."

"That white haired traitor..." Chouji muttered in response. "Fine, I'll just kill you again."

"No you wont," Jirobou replied. "I have been trained harder this time and-"

"Orochimaru's lackeys should all be dead," a voice came from behind. "Fat asses like you should stay in your grave and leave the true Oto-nin to their work." Jirobou was slashed in half and his body fell. Chouji gasped again as he saw who it was. None other than, Uchiha Sasuke, the Otokage.

_The east gate..._

The Konoha-nin charged forward as the Kumo-nin seemed to disperse in an attempt to take them down quickly. Raiton jutsus were flying at the Konoha-nin from all directions.

"Gatsuuga!" an Inuzuka shouted, flying at the Kumo-nin in a swirl of claws and fangs. The Inuzuka plowed through five Kumo-nin, but was hit by a lightning bolt, sending him into a building. The ninja waged against each other until a couple quick taijutsu attacks sent groups of them falling back. Inuzuka Kiba looked on at this. His fellow Inuzuka were fighting and that one seemed to be a student of his friend from Gai's old team.

"Inuzuka," a voice said from behind. "You better not intend to sit here and watch as fight." He turned back to see a pink haired kunoichi glaring at him.

"Dont be like that, Sakura," Kiba replied. "You know my name."

"You are to call me Hokage-sama, mutt. Now, get rid of these Kumo-nin."

"Maybe they would be gone if you'd stop bitching to me and fought."

"Do you know what I could do to you, Inuzuka? You could be locked up for disrespect."

"Maybe its time I stop being part of this village then."

"Is that a threat?" Sakura glared at Kiba. He took off his hitai-ate and made a hand seal. It was shredded in seconds.

"More than a threat, you bitch," Kiba replied, glaring back. Kiba jumped off, heading in the opposite direction of Kumo. Sakura glared after him and followed. Shino and Kakashi joined her soon.

"This wont take long," Sakura said. "Kakashi, lead the rest of this assault until I return. Shino, do your best to assist." The two nodded and backed off.

_The north gate..._

Chouji was faced with Uchiha Sasuke. He held up his spear in a defence while Sasuke held his katana in a loose grip.

"Ah...Chouji..." Sasuke muttered with a sick grin. "Kusanagi is just dying for your blood." He appeared behind Chouji, but the blade was blocked. They looked over to see Jin standing there, his own katana out. He made a hand seal and several clones appeared around Sasuke.

"Otokage, your rule ends today," Jin said. He disappeared with his clones, toward the center of the city. Sasuke looked at Chouji and then into the city.

"You've been saved today, fat ass," Sasuke said. "No one disrespects me like this." He disappeared himself, heading towards the center of town.

_Just outside the east gate..._

Sakura appeared over Kiba and tried to plow her fist down on him. Kiba dove out of the way, but the tremor set him off balance. She pulled out a kunai and threw it, but it was blocked by a shot of lightning. Shinto stood at the edge of the forest.

"Go, Inuzuka," Shinto said. "This bitch is mine." Shinto ran at her. Sakura came at him as well, but he disappeared and kept running behind her. Sakura glared after him and then gave chase. Kiba took his chance and ran into the forest.

_The north gate..._

Chouji continued taking on Oto-nin with his spear, but they were being overwhelmed. This must be the brunt of the Otokagure army. He continued fighting on, despite the almost sure defeat they faced. He stabbed one, but suddenly saw a stream of sand start entering the battle field. Suddenly, a group of five Oto-nin just stopped moving as a shadow connected with them. Shikamaru stood at the end.

"We're here to help now," Shikamaru said. "Gaara is to meet the kages to fight while we assist here." Shikamaru made more hand seals and his shadow whipped out, stabbing through several ninja. Chouji continued to fight on with his best friend at his side. A wind swept in and puppets began to attack the Oto-nin. The fight was beginning to look up.

_The east gate..._

The Kumo-nin fought the Konoha-nin valiantly, but they were being overwhelmed. It was similar to the north gate. They fought with everything they had, but they had several casualties already. They continued to fight until a thick mist began to set in. Suddenly, several ninja felt their chakra get blocked off and fall to the ground. Several were slashed up with a giant red scythe.

"This seems to be a good place to stop," Kagai shouted to the ninja. "Kagai, member of BOLT, will show you how pitiful your village is. The ninja began to fight the Konoha-nin back a bit more with the extra support. Another ninja jumped into the fray, but it was only in a blur as he went back into the forest at the other side.

_The center of the village..._

Shinto and JIn met at the center of the village with Sasuke and Sakura right behind them. The two took guard around the statue of their Yondaime Raikage. The two stood in a crossroad. To the north, Uchiha Sasuke walked towards them slowly. To the east, Haruno Sakura walked towards them as well. The two readied their blades, fully knowing they couldnt possibly win. The two kages smirked, but a sudden swirl of sand caught their attention. In front of the two, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, stood.

"You wont touch them," Gaara said simply.

"One kage against two," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Who will win?" Sasuke placed his hand over his hilt and got ready in a stance. Sakura slipped on her black gloves and got ready as well. The three stared at each other for a bit before the two kages charged at Gaara. Gaara's sand swirled up and shoved them to the side so they couldnt attack from both sides now. The two got up again and made several hand seals together.

"Gaara, you have to know you stand no chance," Sakura said. "You're alone against two kages." Shinto and Jin stepped back a bit.

"You two go," Gaara said. "You'll get in my way if you're not at kage level." The two nodded and took off for the gates again.

"You cant win, and you know it, sand freak," Sasuke continued as he stepped forward, Kusanagi in hand. Gaara got ready, raising his hands and, in turn, his sand. Suddenly a wind picked up, making it hard for Sakura and Sasuke to stand.

"Then lets make it a little even!" a voice shouted from the rooftops. They all looked up to see a blond haired man standing there in a dark orange ninja outfit. The three all knew who this was. "Been awhile. Team 7 is finally together again. Could have been more pleasent circumstance, but it cant be helped." He flipped off, landing behind the two united kages. "Gaara, let me handle them. I need to settle the score with these two." Uzumaki Naruto had arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth Release: Strength-The user is possessed with a magnificent power that makes him ten times stronger than he normally is.

Summoning Jutsu-Summons a creature according to the user's contract.

Lightning Release: White Lightning-The user shoots a blast of lightning at the opponent.

Poison Shot-The user shoots a small ball that sticks to the opponent upon contact and taints him with a poison.

Fire Release: Flame Jet Jutsu-The user shoots a jet of flames from his mouth.

Sound Direct-It directs a ninjutsu at the source of a certain sound.

Flame Toad Jutsu-One of Jiraiya's toad jutsu.It sends a toad made of fire at the opponent.

Exploding Toad-It is used in combination with the Flame Toad Jutsu.The user completes the tiger hand seal and the toad explodes.

Impure World Resurrection-It summons a dead person from beyond the grave to come assist the user in his ways.

Ice Summon-One of Dante's personal jutsu.He summons his nunchucks to his hand that can transform into its demonic form at Dante's will.

Lightning Spear-Jin's own technique.It forms a lightning spear into the hand of the desired wielder.

Lightning Spear Combo-Jin makes three people form from the throngs of the spear in the form of lightning. They each attack of their own accord, ending in appearing above the opponent and sending him towards the ground. They the return to the spear to let Jin end it as he sees fit.

Toad Shield-Jiraiya's jutsu.He makes a shield shaped like a toad and strong as his chakra can hold.

Naruto:Been a while...

Sasuke:I still cant believe the dobe's a kage.Oh, well.This will end up like the Valley of the End.

Sakura:I wont let you hurt Sasuke-kun ever again, you demon!

Gaara:Naruto...let me help.

Preview:Team 7's Clash

Naruto:I need to do this alone.


	8. Chapter 8:Team 7's Clash

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Team 7's Clash**

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura. The three just looked at each other. Sasuke began to laugh at the irony of it all.

"Team 7's reunion after so many years," Sasuke began. "Now we're enemies. As Orochimaru would call us, the Neo Sannin. Trained by the originals, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Now they're all dead and we continue their fight. This is the last generation. There will only be one side of sannin after this."

"Fine by me," Naruto replied with a smirk. He shifted his stance. "I'll just have to show you that I'm different from the blond brat you beat everytime you've faced off against Konoha."

"You have no right to associate yourself with Konoha anymore, Uzumaki," Sakura said, coldly. "You are a banished ninja. A demon made possible by the Yondaime." Naruto just laughed dryly at that.

"Its kind of ironic," Naruto replied. "The Yondaime Hokage made me this. Yet, its the same power that gave me the strength to survive and become the Yondaime Raikage. This must be a sign. Maybe he wanted me to become kage."

"What Hokage would ever take an interest in a pitiful dobe like you?" Sasuke said.

"It seemed Sarutobi thought I was worth his time," Naruto said. "And so did Tsunade. You're mentor, if I remember correctly, Sakura."

"Dont even say her name, demon," Sakura replied, angrily. "You're the reason she died. You could've helped her with that damn demon, but you just tried to hurt Sasuke-kun!" Naruto laughed again.

"So little you care about your sensei," Naruto said. "Sarutobi and Tsunade acknowledged me over the villagers as kages."

"And they were both killed by Orochimaru," Sasuke said with his sick smirk. "My sensei. The old fool and that big breasted whore couldnt take Oto's strength."

"If I remember correctly, that same big breasted whore killed your sensei with her," Naruto glared. "Obaachan kicked his ass even if it meant her life."

"Dont even mention her, you son of a bitch!" Sakura shouted, charging forward, finally. Naruto watched as she jumped into the air and he saw Sasuke running at him. Sasuke reared back for a punch, but as he went forward, Naruto tapped his hand to the left so he passed by and then hit him in the back. Sakura came down, her fist already cocked back, but Naruto just lifted his hand and stopped her with one finger. He spun back and back handed her with his fist, sending her flying to Sasuke's feet.

"The dobe's gotten better..." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Couldnt have made kage if I hadnt, teme," Naruto replied. Sasuke ran at him and went for a sweep kick, but Naruto flipped over and, as he landed on his one hand, he bent his back to plant his foot in Sasuke's face, sending him tumbling back. Naruto went back to a standing position and cracked his knuckles. "Now, why dont you two take off those weights," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura seemed shocked, but then took off their wrist and ankle bands. They made small craters in the ground as they dropped, reminding Naruto of when Rock Lee had fought Gaara in the Chuunin Exams.

"More perceptive too," Sakura said. She cracked her knuckles and punched the ground, sending cracks towards Naruto, but they didnt get big enough to do much.

"You've gotten weaker, Sakura," Naruto grinned wider. Sasuke made a hand seal.

"Look underneathe the underneathe, dobe," Sasuke replied, inhaling deeply. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!" Sasuke shot his stream into the cracks, making them explode as they traveled toward the young Raikage. Naruto jumped up with a flip and threw two kunai. The two landed inside the cracks and they exploded, causing the cracks to cause a chain reaction, blowing everything up around them.

"I already did," Naruto answered before landing behind where Sasuke and Sakura were suppose to be standing. The two stood there with sort of barrier around them. Sakura had made a hand seal and activated another jutsu.

"Dobe..." Sasuke smirked again. "You wont defeat Konoha or Oto. This puny village cant stand against us when we're combined!" Sand suddenly wrapped around his ankles, working its way up Sasuke's body.

"Suna's here too," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"But Suna shouldnt mess in our buisness," Sasuke said from behind as the body melted into mud. "You should just-"

"Gaara, stay out of it," Naruto cut Sasuke off. "I want to settle this myself." Naruto stepped forward, but Sasuke just disappeared from view. He punched Naruto square in the face, but didnt expect Naruto to backhand him in the face with his fist. Sasuke stumbled back and Naruto reared back with another punch. He let it go, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and let it pass. Then Sasuke went with his own punch, but Naruto brought his other hand in the way and used it as leverage to flip himself over and end up behind him.

"You've gotten better, dobe," Sasuke remarked as he spun back and tried to kick, but was caught by Naruto's arm. Naruto slid himself forward and pulled Sasuke up into the air. After that, he let go so he'd go higher and then he spun back to round house kick him in the back, sending him higher. Naruto made a single hand seal he was famous for and smirked as another Naruto appeared above Sasuke. That Naruto made a haymaker at Sasuke's stomach, sending him plummeting at the ground, but was met with a round house kick to the face.

"I've gotten a lot better, bastard," Naruto replied. "Or should I call you Sasu_gay_." Naruto smirked widely at the insult and Sasuke looked back with a sharp glare.

"Dont call my Sasuke-kun gay!" Sakura shouted from behind. He turned back to see her jumping at him with her fist cocked back.

"Ah, right...the cover up..." Naruto smirked more as he slid his head to the side, dodging the punch and round house kicked her in the back. The two stumbled to their feet before shooting glares at Naruto. Naruto only smiled at his two former team mates. Sasuke lunged forward with his fist cocked back and went in. Naruto slid his right foot back so Sasuke passed by him and he round house kicked him in the back.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, sending a giant tremor at Naruto, but Naruto jumped into the air and back flipped out of the way. Sasuke was already at him, throwing another punch, but Naruto ducked and uppercutted him. Naruto then went into a kick, kicking Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flipped back and made a hand seal.

"Kaen Bunshin no Jutsu(Fire Clone Jutsu)!" Sasuke shouted. A flame shot out of Sasuke's mouth and they split into two more Sasukes. Naruto made a hand seal.

"Mizu Kasui(Water Spike)!" Naruto shouted. Two spikes made of water shot out at the two Sasuke clones. They jumped into the air, but Naruto changed the last hand seal. "Mizu Bakuhatsu(Water Explosion)!" The two spikes exploded, the water hitting the two clones that had dodged. The clones began to sizzle as the flaming clones disappeared. Sasuke landed next to Sakura again and got ready. His Sharingan finally flashed into existance for a second, but it faded back to his black eyes.

"I wont even use the Sharingan on a dobe like you," Sasuke said. He made a single hand seal and extended his arms. "Senai Jashuu(Hidden Snake Hands)!" Snakes shot from Sasuke's arms under his sleeves at Naruto. Naruto made a quick hand seal and slammed his hand into the ground.

"Gama no Tate(Toad Shield)!" Naruto shouted as a shield shot up. The shield blocked the snakes and then he placed his hands on the shield. It shot forward, almost hitting Sasuke and Sakura. When Sakura looked up again, Naruto was in front of her and kicked her in the face. Sasuke was already coming behind him, but he ducked under a fist and flipped him towards Sakura as well.

"Sasu_gay_ is getting weaker in his age," Naruto grinned. "Sakura...you're the worst of all these ninja who have hated me..." Naruto walked forward as Sasuke began to get in front of her in her defense.

"Stay away from her, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he threw another punch at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the gut before tossing him off behind him. He reached Sakura and grabbed her by the hem of her shirt, pulling her up to look at him in the eye.

"I gave you everything I could," Naruto began. "My love...my respect...my pride...I gave you everything and you only saw me as a friend and this heartless bastard as your lover. Then after all of this, you treat me like a demon like the rest! You should die, you fucking slut." Naruto brought his fist into her gut and then tossed her to the side with Sasuke. Sakura was unconcious before she hit the ground.

"You...jackass..." Sasuke muttered, getting up. Naruto got into his stance, but his eyes widened as he heard a voice.

**_Kit...Let me take over._** Naruto grabbed his head in pain as he heard the Kyuubi trying to break free.**_ Let me out, kit! You cant win against this bastard!_**

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted to the sky. Sasuke smirked as it was his chance. He ran forward at lightning speed and planted a fist to Naruto's cheek, sending him flying into a wall. Naruto got out, staggering a bit in pain. He still held his hand as Sasuke came at him again. Naruto blocked the first punch by pushing it to the side and then raised his arm to nudge the second punch off.

A sharp pain went through his head again and he winced. The opening was just enough for Sasuke to land a hard punch to his stomach. Naruto fell to his knee as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him up. He looked him in the eye.

"Once a dobe, always a dobe," Sasuke said as he punched Naruto in the face again. Naruto fell back into the house and just layed there.

**_God damn it, kit! Dont fall unconcious! Release your seal! Let me out so I can make this bastard and his whore pay!_** Naruto tuned out the demon as he rose to his feet slowly. Sasuke already saw it and was inside the building. He went for a punch that Naruto tried to block which such bad coordination he could have been fooled as a drunken man rather than a kage. Sasuke stopped the punch and jumped up, landing on the wall and launching himself off again. Sasuke spun himself to kick Naruto in the face, but he grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of a stair well, smashing him out of the house again.

"This is the great Raikage!?" Sasuke laughed. "Give me a challenge!" He began to shoot forward with amazing speed, but sand suddenly shot up to stop him.

"Then face the Kazekage..." Gaara said from behind. Sasuke turned to see Gaara standing there. Sasuke laughed more before disappearing and appearing in front of him. He threw a punch that the sand blocked and then a kick that was also blocked. Gaara jumped back and let the sand begin to rise. He shot it at Sasuke in small pieces in the shape of spikes. Sasuke dodged these with grace, but was nicked in the leg.

"The freak finally fights!" Sasuke shouted as he disappeared adn appeared behind Gaara. He kicked him hard in the back, sending him into the wall.

"Thats all you've got?" Gaara asked. Sasuke's eyes widened as the Gaara he kicked melted into sand. Sand shot up all around him and began to cover his body. Sasuke shouted in anger, but Gaara held on tightly. Finally Sasuke made a hand seal with his free hand and glared at the Shukaku container.

"Hiengo(Fire Covering)!" Sasuke shouted. His body burst into flames as a sort of armor came over him. The sand around him began to harden under the tremendous heat until it was just glass. Sasuke broke out of it and smirked at the surprised Kazekage. "Now...lets see what you can do."

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood in a dark chamber. Four statues of men stood around a giant black cage where a demonic red chakra came from. A giant fox began to show as it rose from its slumber to eye the boy.

**You will let me out.**

"Dont think so," Naruto replied to the giant fox. "You'll give me your chakra. If you want me to live, of course." Naruto smirked. "I die, you die."

**Stupid kit...I'll break my way out if you dont let me go.**

"Kyuubi, you cant break out," Naruto replied, sternly. The fox roared and charged at the gate, but the four men shined brightly for a second and there was a howl of pain from the fox. The fox slumped down on the ground before glaring at the boy.

**Out of my domain, boy.**

"Make me, fox." With a mighty roar, Kyuubi shot Naruto through a door and he instantly snapped up, wide awake. He felt pain all over, but it was lessened due to his healing effect. He rose to his feet and began stumbling his way out of the building.

_Gaara and Sasuke..._

Gaara began making his sand go out in spikes, but Sasuke kept back flipping out of the way. Suddenly, Sasuke froze and his chest was hit with the sand.

"What the hell..." Sasuke muttered in pain. He glanced back and saw Shikamaru standing there with a single hand seal up.

"Take care of him, Gaara," Shikamaru said. Gaara began to make his sand rise around him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Naruto, looking right at Sasuke. He nudged him a bit out of the way and went on.

"Shikamaru, let him go," Naruto ordered. "I order it as your kage." Shikamaru was reluctant, but did so. "Its between Team 7. Let me handle it." Sasuke just made a hand seal and a tremendous wind took up, shoving Naruto back into the building. Sasuke jumped up to the rooftops and began more hand seals. The building began to collapse as his snake was shoved into it by a giant toad from the west gate battle. Sasuke jumped off with a flip and finished his hand seals, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Edo Tensei!" Sasuke shouted. Two coffins shot up from the ground. Naruto ran forward, out of the debris, Rasengan in hand. He ran with blinding speed at his former teammate and friend. Gaara saw what was happening and covered the second coffin that wasnt in Naruto's path with his sand. Naruto couldnt manuever with the speed he had picked up and slammed the Rasengan into the coffin in front of Sasuke.

The door over the coffin began to peel off and splinter from the pressure. Naruto pressed the attack with more chakra and the entire door shattered as he plunged into the revived body. He looked up to look into the eyes of someone he never thought he'd seen again. The Godaime Hokage, his obaachan, Tsunade. Naruto's eyes widened as he carved into her stomach with ferocity of the Rasengan at his disposal. Tsunade's entire coffin splinted and shattered, as did her body. Sasuke smirked.

"Guess I should've made her more stable," Sasuke said. Naruto just looked at him with a sharp glare that would even make the Akatsuki member's piss their pants in utter terror. This was the glare of a demon, but one thing was wrong with it. It didnt have the demonic red eyes of the Kyuubi. It was still Naruto's sunny blue eyes. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with this glare and Sasuke continued to smirk in triumph.

"You've...done it...now...BASTARD!!" Naruto shouted, charging forward. Sasuke blocked the first punch, but he felt his arm starting to give out under the attack. He couldnt block the second blow to his stomach from his shock. Naruto then kicked him in the side and elbowed him in the face. He spun back around and punched him hard in the chest. He grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach again.

"You're still the stupid rash dobe from our Genin days!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a punch. Naruto just grabbed his fist. Sasuke looked at Naruto who didnt move an inch after that. Sasuke felt tremendous pressure on his fist and looked as Naruto was bending it back and tightening his fist. Sasuke's fist was beginning to crack. He could hear the bones breaking before Naruto kicked him in the stomach with all the force he could muster.

He didnt let Sasuke go though. He held on to his fist. Naruto planted another punch to Sasuke's face. Then he kneed him in the stomach and spun around to round house kick him, letting go of the fist. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree, splintering it from the force. Naruto disappeared and appeared above Sasuke, landing a drop kick on him. Sasuke coughed up blood as he lay there.

Shikamaru and Gaara could only look on in shock as Naruto took on demon like traits without the Kyuubi's influence. They continued to watch as he jumped up from the drop kick and punched Sasuke in the stomach, causing him to cough up more blood. Naruto spun on his fist to plant another kick on Sasuke's chest. Then he back flipped.

"Bastard, get up!" Naruto shouted in rage. "I want to watch the horror in your eyes as I kill you!" Sasuke rose to his feet slowly and got into a stance. Then they heard clapping above them. They both looked to the rooftops to see a man standing in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He wore a straw hat that covered his face, but they could see his hands with purple nail polish on.

"You..." Sasuke glared up in rage now.

"You're from the Akatsuki," Naruto continued before Sasuke could go. "Here for Kyuubi? You picked a damn bad time!" Sasuke had already grabbed his wrist as they heard crackling. "Bastard, I still want to kill you! Take this guy down so I can get it over with!" Sasuke smirked at him as he continued to charge it. Naruto began making the Rasengan appear as the man let his straw hat fall of his head from the wind that blew through the field.

"Brother...Kyuubi..." the man said. He had long black hair and his eyes were blood red. He looked at the two, uncaringly. "I've been sent to capture you, Kyuubi."

"Its Naruto, Itachi!" Naruto shouted. He jumped up to land on the corner of the roof behind him and Sasuke jumped up to go to the one parellel of him. The two then launched at him. "Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted in response. The two almost hit, but Itachi raised his hands and grabbed their wrists.

"Rage makes you careless," Itachi replied, letting them continue forward and smash into the ground. Itachi jumped down from his perch and looked at the two, getting up to glare at him.

"I wont let you get away, murderer!" Sasuke shouted, running forward.

"You are of no concern, brother," Itachi replied. As Sasuke drew near, Itachi grabbed him by the collar and held him up. Sasuke went up to kick him, but Itachi brought his head back and threw Sasuke into a wall. "You two could be a threat...But you are too filled with rage to even lift those seals," Itachi continued. Itachi suddenly froze as his head tilted back on its own, revealing Shikamaru.

"You wont get away with harming the Raikage-sama," Shikamaru said.

"This is of no concern to you, Nara," Itachi replied, stepping forward as if he were not captured and forcing Shikamaru forward as well. Suddenly, sand shot up in front of him, but Itachi just chopped it away to see Gaara there.

"You are a threat to all of us," Gaara said. Itachi sighed as he made a couple hand seals.

"Itachi!" a voice shouted from above before he could continue. They looked up to see a man in similar attire with his hat off. He looked like a fish man and had blue hair with black eyes. "Leader-sama has requested us." Itachi looked back at his battle.

"You're lucky for today," he said as the two made hand seals and disappeared. Naruto rose to his feet, but Sasuke was already being helped up by Kabuto and Sakura, by Shino.

"We'll meet again, Kumo," Shino said with scorn in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Kabuto smirked as the two of them disappeared with their kages. From all around town, they could hear shouts.

"We won!"

"Konoha and Oto are pulling back!"

"No one can stand against us again!"

Naruto grinned at all of this. "Guess we'll meet again...bastard..." Then he fell back and passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire Release:Dragon Fire Jutsu-The user shoots out a stream of flame from his mouth.

Fire Clone Jutsu-The user makes a clone of himself made of flames.

Water Spike-The user shoots out a spike of solidified water at the opponent.The number of spikes depends on how much chakra is placed into it.

Water Explosion-It is used in combination with water jutsus.The jutsu explodes, splashing water all over the place and hopefully catching the enemy in the blast.

Hidden Snake Hands-The user shoots out several snakes from under his sleeves at his opponent.

Fire Covering-The user's body becomes enshrouded in flames.It can make him both invulnerable to certain attacks and deadly to his opponents if touched in taijutsu combat.

Naruto:We...won?I thought the eastern front was still having trouble...

Hinata:We-Well, Naruto-kun...the Mizukage accepted yo-your terms...

Gaara:Naruto, the Mizukage's here.

Naruto:Lets see him.

Preview:Kirikagure

Mizukage:Hello, Kazekage-sama.Naruto-kun.

Naruto:You!?


	9. Chapter 9:Kirikagure

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Kirikagure**

Naruto lay in a bed in the Kumokagure hospital. He didnt suffer any serious damage. He'd be out within a day with his remarkable healing. He lay there with Gaara looking after him. A couple minutes past by, neither saying a word, before Gaara spoke.

"The Mizukage's here," Gaara said in his monotone voice. His sand slid back in through the door where he had been keeping his watch. The door slid open to reveal Kagai.

"Raikage-sama," Kagai bowed. "The Mizukage-sama is here. He would like to see you." Naruto nodded and Kagai stepped out of the way for a man to step inside. He were the Mizukage robs and the hat covered his face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," the Mizukage said in a very familiar voice. A voice Naruto hadnt heard since his genin days. Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing the voice. "Hinata-chan came and found Kirikagure. I agreed to help after hearing who the Raikage-sama was. I, of course, owe your old genin team my life."

"You..." Naruto began. "Kakashi killed you."

"Ah...But the dead dont have to stay dead, Naruto-kun," the Mizukage said, walking across the room to the window. "I remember everything. I still have the scar over my chest. From where the Chidori entered."

"Haku," Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" the Mizukage asked with a grin, tilting his head to the side to view him and taking off his Mizukage hat. He had the same silky black hair and it went down to his shoulders. He looked less that a girl now. There was a scar over his right cheek and another that went from the bottom of his neck to the corner of his left eye.

"How did you live?" Naruto asked. "I watched you die. To protect Zabuza..."

"Ah, right...You see, Inari-kun took my body and Zabuza's body," Haku began.

_Several years ago..._

_The Great Uzumaki Bridge was scattered with bodies. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had left the village, but Inari stood there, looking at the bodies. A bunch of Gatou's men, along with Gatou himself and his killer. And the killer's friend. Inari walked out before a girl appeared next to him. He looked over and smiled._

_"Umi-san. You've returned again," Inari said. Umi nodded, looking over the bridge._

_"Looks like you might need some help," Umi said. She jumped off the edge of the bridge and looked at Gatou's dead body, next to Zabuza. She lifted Zabuza up on one shoulder and shoved Gatou the rest of the way with her foot so he plummeted into the sea. "Good riddance, bastard." She trudged over to Inari who had lifted up Haku onto his shoulder. The two slowly began making their way back to the villages, the two missing-nins on their shoulders._

_"We better bury them...They were as valuable in this as Team 7," Inari said. The two continued on until they reached the center. They saw a woman walking towards the eastern side of town, another woman by her side. The first was very busty and had long blond hair while the other had shorter black hair and followed the first obediantly. Umi's eyes snapped open, realizing who it was._

_"Tsunade-sama!" Umi shouted, remembering a face in a book. Tsunade turned her head slightly and frowned as she made her way towards them._

_"Did you kill those two?" Tsunade asked._

_"No, we were going to ask if there was a jutsu to revive them," Umi replied. Inari gaped at the idea, but Umi just shot him a meaningful glance._

_"Of course there isnt," Tsunade replied. "Dont waste my ti-"_

_"The forbidden jutsu you created," Umi interrupted. "The blood of a human in exchange for a life. A very barbaric, but effective reviving jutsu." Tsunade frowned more at that._

_"I wont help," Tsunade said. "Last time I used that jutsu, I killed a man. I wont do that again."_

_"Who said the blood had to be living?" Umi asked, dropping Zabuza's body. "Revive Haku with Zabuza's blood."_

_"I still wont help," Tsunade replied. "Shizune, lets go." Shizune turned obediantly and the two walked off. Umi appeared in front of the two._

_"Help," Umi ordered. Tsunade shot a glare at her now._

_"You cant force us," Tsunade said. "I am a sannin. I could kill you with my one finger." She held up a finger._

_"Prove it," Umi replied. Tsunade flicked at Umi, but Umi flipped into the air and landed gracefully on the finger with the fluid motions of water. She then flipped up over Tsunade's head. "Just help us. One person lives if you can do this. Or cant you?"_

_"Fine, but you are to leave me alone afterwards," Tsunade replied. Tsunade walked to the two bodies. She pulled out a small incision knife and cut into Zabuza's neck. She took some blood and smeared it over Haku's wound. She then made a couple hand seals and the blood began to react with Haku's wound. The wound sealed up, leaving a decent sized scar and Haku's body began to gain color again._

_"You did it..." Inari muttered in astonishment. Tsunade sighed and got to her feet. "Now, you two leave me alone." Tsunade walked off, but Inari called after her._

_"Tsunade-sama!" he shouted. "I have one last request for you. Can you take Haku's body away from here? He doesnt know what side effects this jutsu may have or where to go from here. Just get him started. Please?" Tsunade was about to refuse, but suddenly saw a flash of her younger brother in the small boy. Without a word, Tsunade grabbed Haku and hoisted the female like boy over her shoulder before moving on out of the village._

_Present time..._

Haku sat in a chair at this point. He had been telling of how he was revived again, and Naruto was generally surprised that it was Tsunade-baachan.

"So, I can only last about thirty to fourty five minutes without dying. After that, my heart becomes erratic and I'll die of a severe heart attack," Haku informed Naruto. "My son should be around here."

"Son?" Naruto asked, surprised again.

"Yes, I got dropped off at Kirikagure and met a girl named Rei," Haku said. "We had a child. Shin. Momoichi Shin."

"You're last name is Momoichi?" Naruto asked.

"Technically not, but Zabuza-sama practically raised me," Haku said. "Its only fitting that I have his last name and continue his legacy." Haku thought back to when they had arrived at Kirikagure. As messed up as it was when he left it.

_Kirikagure, a couple years after Haku's revival..._

_"Haku," Tsunade began. "I'm dropping you off here. I only kept you with me until you can handle your own. You have several healing techniques and quite a few regular ones. You should be fine now." Haku nodded, walking into the village._

_"Thank you for everything, Tsunade-sensei," Haku nodded and walked off. Tsunade and Shizune turned back and ran off as well. They wouldnt hang around long enough for more people to ask them favors. Haku continued into the village before he saw a man walking towards him. He wore the robes and hat of a kage and walked with authority, holding a cane in his left hand.. Haku continued down, but the man stopped him with one hand._

_"You, who are you?" the man asked._

_"Haku," was the reply. The man back hand slapped him._

_"You will answer with Mizukage-sama!" the Mizukage ordered._

_"Haku, Mizukage-sama," Haku rubbed his cheek while giving a sharp glare to the man._

_"I saw that, you wretched urchin," the Mizukage said in a sinister voice. He brought his cane up and smacked the boy in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. The man then kicked Haku in the stomach before he can get up. "Next time, remember your respect, boy," the Mizukage said. "Or you might find yourself in a worse predicament than this." As the Mizukage stalked off, Haku rose to his feet._

_"I've been to Hell and back, you bastard..." Haku muttered. An old man walked up besides him and frowned deeply._

_"You shouldnt mess with Issen," the man said. "Issen is a strong kage, if a horrible person. You wont get anywhere talking to him and he will most likely beat you for looking at him the wrong way."_

_"Then it seems time for a new kage..." Haku muttered._

_A couple weeks later..._

_The Mizukage stalked down the street, looking for new prey. Haku stood on a pole at the end of that street, waiting. As soon as the Mizukage was within range, Haku laughed. The Mizukage looked up and glared at the boy._

_"Issen!," Haku shouted. "I could defeat you and take the title of Mizukage!" Issen disappeared and appeared behind him._

_"Are you sure about that?" Issen asked. Haku held up a tag that had a kanji that read 'trigger' on it. His hand glowed blue with chakra as the seal activated and Issen's feet were trapped. A sudden explosion came from behind, and then from both sides. Haku slapped the last one on his chest and jumped away, watching the fourth explosion._

_"Issen, come out and face me!," Haku shouted, flipping back and landing on another roof top. The houses were small and they would cause much damage, but this was his plan. Draw him out and cause as little damage as possible. Issen shot out of the smoke, glaring daggers at Haku. Haku backflipped as Issen smashed his fist into the roof, causing a decent sized hole. Haku turned and ran. He jumped to the next roof top and then again, flying through the window of a bigger building._

_Issen followed after him. He jumped at the taller building and punched his way through the side of the wall. He landed on a support beam and watched as Haku walked along a cat walk at the top. Haku glanced back with a grin._

_"Ah, you're here," Haku said. Now, several of Kiri's AQUA, their version of ANBU, showed up around the windows._

_"Attack!" Issen shouted. They all stood motionless. "I said attack, you worthless drones!"_

_"Its about time we get a new Mizukage, eh, captain?" one asked. The captain nodded his head before the five AQUA that had gathered jumped out. Haku took one last step on the cat walk before it began to glow a bright orange._

_"Time to die, Issen!" Haku shouted. Several more seals around the building began to glow bright orange. Haku flipped out the window and the entire building exploded in a magnificent orange explosion. A giant face seemed to appear at the top of the explosion and Haku could hear Issen's deformed scream from the building._

_The captain of the AQUA team appeared next to Haku. "You are the new Mizukage-sama. I am Goken. Pleasure to serve you, sir." Haku grinned as he looked over the village._

_"Get started on getting this village out of poverty," Haku ordered._

_Present time..._

Naruto nodded as Haku finished his story. He began thinking of the village. The old Kirikagure. The villagers were treated like crap. It was what he always wanted in Konoha. Become Hokage and give the villagers what they always gave him. But this was just wrong.

"Haku..." Naruto began. "You came to help us against Konoha and Oto. Thank you." Naruto got out of his bed and slammed his fist into his open palm. "I'm glad that village banished me! I would have ended up just like that Mizukage. Now I can show them what they did when they banished me!" Haku made a small smile and Gaara went as close of a smile as he could get.

"Naruto...I owe you a lot since those Chuunin Exams," Gaara said. "I'll be by you until the end."

"Same goes for me," Haku said. "I wont let one of my precious people die again." Haku grimaced at the thought of Zabuza and then became serious. "Gaara-san. We should work together now. I know of a clan in the middle of Oto."

"The Fuuma clan?" Naruto spoke up. "I met them during one of my missions...Tell Fuuma Sasame who the Raikage is and that you're allies with him. She'll help with info on Oto." Naruto began feeling weak then and started to lean against the wall.

"Alright," Haku nodded. "I'll send an AQUA team out to this small island off our coast. There should be a clan there...Gaara-san, send a group of your shinobi...SAND, was it? Send them out to the clan in Oto."

"Alright," Gaara nodded. "Temari, Kankorou." The two Suna-nin walked into the room at that point. "Get the ninja ready. We leave in an hour." The two nodded and poofed away.

"I have something else to take care of..." Naruto said as he opened his window and looked out. "You two get to work on that. I'll see you later." Naruto flipped out of the window, but was instantly poofed back in by Kagai. She dropped him in the bed and shot him a glare.

"Raikage-sama. You must stay in bed until you're healed," she said. Naruto sighed and Haku chuckled lightly.

"I'll see you around, Naruto," Gaara said. Naruto nodded as the two left. He slumped back in bed and crossed his arms in impatience as he looked at Kagai.

"You wont be allowed to leave again until you are healed," Kagai said, taking a seat in a chair near his bed. Naruto sighed again as he closed his eyes in thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Kumo--

Naruto:Who the hell are you!?

???:Wouldnt you like to know, Naruto...

Shikamaru:You...

??? 2:Heh, you remember us, do you?

Shikamaru:Of course I do...Naruto...Lets take them down...

--Suna--

Gaara:You...

???:Remember me?

Gaara:Get the hell out of here.

Kankorou:Gaara!

??? 2:No helping, boy.

--Oto--

???:Weakling.

Sasuke:Who're you calling a weakling!?  
???:Get ready.

Kabuto:Otokage-sama!  
??? 2:I'll take care of him...  
???:So be it.

--Konoha--

Sakura:Who're you!?

Ino:Get behind me, forehead-girl!

???:The flower girl?

Kakashi:Hokage-sama, allow us.  
??? 2:Ah, my old friend...

Next Chapter:New Threat!

Shikamaru:You'll pay!

Gaara:This wont go like last time...

Sasuke:I wont forgive you!  
Kakashi:You...!?


	10. Chapter 10:A New Threat!

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**New Threat!**

Naruto sat on the roof top of the hospital he had been in. There was nothing going on anymore except the reconstruction of Kumo. They hadnt taken much damage due to the quick offence from Kumo, Suna, and Kiri. Naruto watched in awe as the buildings were being reconstructed. After seeing damages Konoha had taken, its amazing how little they could take.

"Surprised?" Shikamaru asked from behind.

"Of course...Did you see how much damage Konoha took from Oto?" Naruto said. "We took so little...And against Oto and Konoha!" Shikamaru sat down beside him.

"It is a surprise," Shikamaru replied. "But this just shows what a great kage you are. Hinata, Kagai, you, and I were all gone. We still came up with this."

"It was because of Jiraiya, Chouji, Shinto, and Jin," Naruto replied. "They're hard work and fast action stopped them from getting in."

"True, but you shouldnt be so modest about yourself, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You make twice the kaeg either Sakura or Sasuke make." Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Means a lot to me, Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Aww...Isnt this cute," a voice came from behind. Three blades pierced through the two shinobi, but they poofed away.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, placing a kunai on the back of the man who had used the strange scythe. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and Naruto's eyes widened in response. "You're from the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Seems you know of us, Kyuubi boy," the man said.

"You..." Shikamaru muttered as he stared at him and his taller partner that remained quiet during this. "I know you two..."

_Sunakagure..._

Gaara stood atop the Kazekage tower. He had been looking out across Suna, watching his people work effortlessly. They had become much better since he had taken over. His father's rule was abolished, as well as the predjudice against him for the Shukaku.

"Kazekage-sama," a shinobi appeared behind him. Gaara tilted his head back in recogniztion. "We wanted to let you know that there was two men. They wore black cloaks with red clouds. They're coming from the south. Seems like the Akatsuki."

"Yes...Seems like it," Gaara replied. "Of course...How would you know this?" The man scowled.

"A scout told me," the man said. Gaara turned fully around and his sand rose up behind him, revealing a shinobi in the black cloak with red clouds. It poofed away, but the sand instantly flew at the shinobi.There was a large poof and the man jumped into the air. He had blond hair that went over one of his eyes and he wore the Akatsuki cloak.

"This wont happen like last time, Deidara," Gaara said. His sand flew at him, but Deidara flipped back and came up, flying on a giant clay bird. The sand crashed into the ground and flew off to follow after Deidara. The sand and the clay bird flew around each other, the sand never getting near enough to capture him. Suddenly, the door slammed open beside them and Kankorou ran out.

"Gaara!" Kankorou shouted. He ran at the two and got ready with his newest puppet, but a blunt object suddenly slammed into his side, sending him into the side of the doorway.

"No interfering," another Akatsuki member said. This one had a wooden like face and had a puppet beside him with a blunt metal pole coming from its chest. It shot out again, only kept to the doll by a string inside of the hole in its stomach.

"Sasori!" Kankorou shouted, jumping to the top of the doorway and letting his puppet down. "I wont let you take Gaara again!"

_Otokagure..._

Sasuke sat in his domain with Kabuto in front of him. Kabuto held a kunai in his hand and showed it to Sasuke.

"Otokage-sama," Kabuto bowed. "When will we strike again?"

"Give them some time," Sasuke replied. "Its obvious we were no match. He has three allies. We have to strike at their heart."

"What would that mean?" Kabuto asked. "Should I send some troops to assasinate the Mizukage?" Sasuke shook his head and, in an instant, threw a kunai into the wall on the far side of his chamber.

"You may come out now," Sasuke said, calmly. A man stepped out from around the pillar. He wore the Akatsuki cloak and had a fish like face. "Kisame. That means..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hello, brother," a voice came from behind.

_Konohakagure..._

Sakura sat on the top of the wall, her sensei and best friend/rival stood beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered. "How could Naruto have gotten so strong...?" Ino sighed as she thwacked Sakura on the head.

"Its Naruto," Ino replied. "Of course he got stronger." Sakura glared up at her.

"You didnt fight him, pig," Sakura replied. "If you had seen that power...He stopped my fist with one finger. And he even knocked me out with one hit. He didnt even use the fox..."

"So, the Raikage IS the Kyuubi boy!" a voice came from behind. They turned back to see a boy in an Akatsuki cloak. He wore a strange mask on his face, but seemed innocent. Behind him, a man with a big venus fly trap around his head stood. He had two halves. A black side and a light side with menacing yellow eyes.

"Zetsu," Ino acknowledged. "And that must be Tobi..." Ino made a hand seal and another Ino appeared next to her. Kakashi got to his feet and got into a ready stance. Suddenly, there was a poof next to them and another man stood in a Jounin outfit. He had a head piece on that held his hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Yamato," Kakashi acknowledged with a nod. "Ino, take the Hokage-sama and get out of here. We'll deal with these two." Ino nodded and took Sakura away by the arm. Kakashi got into a stance, followed by Yamato.

"I've got Zetsu," Yamato said.

"Then I'll take Tobi," Kakashi nodded. The two looked at each other before disappearing and appearing on the roofs of different houses at two angles from the roof the two Akatsuki members stood on.

_Naruto and Shikamaru..._

The two faced their opponents. Shikamaru had a sharp glare at Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruto just looked at the two with a hard, impassive look.

"Get out of my village or die," Naruto said in an angry tone.

"No, I want these bastards dead," Shikamaru said in a deathly tone. "They killed Asuma-sensei."

"Oh, you're that brat that was with the genin team..." Kakuzu muttered. Shikamaru glared at him and took out a cigerette.

"You smoke, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru lit it with a simple jutsu and put it to his lips.

"I dont," Shikamaru replied. "Its just in honor of Asuma." The two got into ready stances and Kakuzu and Hidan got into their own. Hidan's scythe flew out of his hands and almost hit the two, but they flipped over it. Kakuzu launched forward and grabbed Shikamaru's throat, but was kicked in the stomach by Naruto and the two Kumo-nin jumped away.

"Its strange to see a kage fight intruders," Kakuzu said. "If you die, the whole village falls apart." Naruto just smirked in response.

"Then I guess I wont die," was his reply. Naruto made a hand seal and five more Narutos appeared next to him. Four of the Narutos ran forward and disappeared to appear beside Kakuzu from all sides. They all launched a series of punches and kicks, but Kakuzu stood there, unflinchingly.

"Thats it?" Kakuzu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Lets see if you can deal with this then." He made a hand seal. "Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness)!" From Kakuzu's body, a black lightning came out. That lightning formed into a lightning bolt and shot through the clones, heading straight at the original Naruto with fast speed.

"Doton: Tsuchi Heitei-Benkai(Earth Release: Earth Soldier-Defence)!" a voice came from behind. A giant statue of a soldier holding two shields appeared before Naruto, blocking the lightning. "Let me take care of these bastards, guys..." The two turned and their eyes widened at who had saved them.

_Gaara VS Deidara..._

Gaara's sand flew up above his head and flew straight at Deidara. Deidara's clay bird flew at the sand and exploded upon impact. The sand dispersed, but then flew around, surrounding Deidara.

"This wont go like last time," Gaara said as his sand stopped before it could grab Deidara. It seperated and surrounded his arms everywhere except his hands. Gaara made a hand seal. "And this was made just for the occasion...Suna Bakudan(Sand Bomb)!" The sand exploded and Deidara shouted in anger and pain. The smoke enveloped the roof as Gaara got ready with another attack. His sand rose up and began to form spikes as the smoke began to envelop the rooftop.

"You bastard...I wont die like this, yeah," Deidara said from within the smoke. Suddenly, dozens of clay birds shot forth from the smoke, heading straight at Gaara.

_Kankorou VS Sasori..._

Kankorou took off his three seals and placed them on the ground with a grin. "Get ready, Sasori! Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshouuo!" Three puppets appeared before Kankorou, but Sasori only sighed.

"This isnt worth my time," Sasori said. "This body can deal with you. But I think I'll let my minions do it. This came esspecially from Konoha." He raises a single hand and called out. "Akagahare Puppet Ninja Squad, come here!"

"But...they were in Konoha..." Kankorou muttered.

"You dont think the Akatsuki could sneak in to get something as 'useless' as aged puppets?" Sasori said, mockingly. He held his hand out stretched. "Attack!" They all shot kunai from their mouth, but Sanshouuo opened its giant mouth to shoot out a big web, taking the kunai back and hitting the squad at the same time. Sasori grunted and snapped his fingers.

"Hyakki no Souen," Sasori said. An army of a hundred or so puppets shot up around Kankorou and his three puppets. Kankorou just smirked at this.

"Got you," he said as his three puppets jumped back in three different directions and he melted into sand. "Kyapucha-kairaiwana(Capture Puppet Trap)!" A giant puppet came down from above and the entire force of puppets were capture. "This is my new puppet. Supaida-da. The Capture Spider."

"Why include spider in that name? It looks nothing like one," Sasori commented.

"Its for the puppets it holds within itself," Kankorou answered. "Supaida-kaihou(Spider Release)." A group of spiders were released and they dropped on the puppets, exploding on impact. When the smoke clear, Sasori stood there, his cloak in a tattered heap at his feet. He went down on all four and let his big, scorpion-like tail flail around. He glared at Kankorou as his tail struck the cage that held him.

"I'll slaughter you!" Sasori shouted.

"You cant break out," Kankorou said. "Its infused with my chakra."

"Then...lets see you deal with my new puppet..." a voice came from behind. Kankorou looked behind him and gasped at the sight.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke stood there with his Kusanagi in his hand, glaring at his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The two Mangekyou Sharingan eyes glared at each other. Sasuke made a quick hand seal.

"You have no right to call me your brother," Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke shot out a stream of flames. It connected and burst into a fireball. As the flames subsided, Sasuke was gone from his spot. He appeared in front of Itachi and kicked him in the chin, sending him airborn.

Itachi flew into the air as Sasuke appeared behind him now. He was kicked in the side, feeling an extra bit of damage from Sasuke's foot being filled with chakra. Then he spun back and kicked his other side, grabbing his shoulder in the process. He turned him a bit and kicked him in the stomach, sending him towards the ground before punching him again, sending him faster. Sasuke finished with a drop kick as they just hit the ground.

Sasuke jumped back and got into a stance. Itachi rose to his feet and turned to Sasuke to see him standing in the taijutsu stance.

"The Achiever of the Nirvana Fist?" Itachi smirked, slightly. "You must be joking."

"Lets see about that!" Sasuke shouted, rushing forward. He disappeared, right in front of Itachi, and appeared behind him with a hard kicked to the back. Itachi just grabbed the foot like he didnt even feel the strike and threw him into a wall.

"Pitiful little brother..." Itachi mocked. "You have to come at me with more hatred. Remember who killed your entire clan? Remember seeing your entire family killed by a single man? The one you loved to follow around killed your entire clan. Remember that moment! Use that hatred! Come at me, Sasuke! I'll finish what I started all those years ago!"

"Shut...The...Fuck...UP!" Sasuke shouted, dashing at Itachi at a maddening speed, Sharingan in full view now.

_Kabuto..._

Kabuto stood in front of Kisame, a chakra scalpel in hand. Kisame held his giant blade, Samehada, in a defensive stance, ready for anything from Kabuto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kisame asked with a smirk. "You are so powerful as you are. Maybe not as powerful as us, but you could be one of our subordinates. Why waste your life with the Uchiha?"

"It is what Orochimaru-sama would have wanted," Kabuto replied with an angry glare. "I will honor his last wishes and see to it that Oto takes over the rest of these pitiful villages."

"Then this shall be your funeral," Kisame said as he charged forward. He was suddenly stopped by a pair of swords in an X form, blocking the Samehada. "Who the-"

"Kisame," a man said before him. He had long, brown hair and wearing a brown vest over his bandaged chest. He held two strange blades. It had a blade sprouted out from the back and then another from the front of the main blade. "You're Kabuto, right? Get out of here. I'll take care of him."

"Rai-Raiga!?" Kisame shouted in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here!? I heard you died!"

"Ever hear of the new Mizukage? Momoichi Haku?" Raiga smirked. "Turns out that the Godaime Hokage trained him personally after reviving him from the dead. He put this reviving jutsu to work with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"That means...Zabuza..." Kisame muttered in surprise.

"No, not him," Raiga replied. "See, our Yondaime Mizukage-sama perfected the jutsu so that there was no exchange for a revival. But to revive him, they had to use Zabuza's blood. This made him unable to be revived." Raiga broke the clash between the two blades and smirked a bit. "But enough of that. Lets say we see whos the stronger of the Seven Swordsmen?"

_Yamato VS Zetsu..._

Yamato made a hand seal and slammed his fist into the ground. On either side of him, vines rose up to form clones of Yamato. Then Yamato stood and pulled out a kunai.

"Akatsuki scum," Yamato began. "I wont let you take the Hokage-sama's life." The two wooden clones ran forward as the original Yamato slammed his fist into the ground. A vine wrapped its way up Zetsu's leg and he was punched on both sides of the fly trap's mouth. It slammed shut with Zetsu's head inside, but the two only heard laughing from within.

"Fool," a dark voice came from within. "Think we could die that easily?"

"Perhaps he did," another voice came from within. "Lets show him what happens when they do so."

"Yes, lets," the dark voice came. "Yamiki(Darkness Tree)!" A black tree rose from behind the Yamato clone on the right. "Taiho(Capture)!" The dark tree's branches wrapped around the clone and strapped him to the tree.

"Ranpuki(Light Tree)!" the second voice came out. A giant white tree shot out of the ground before the second clone. "Taiho(Capture)!" The fly trap opened up to see the two sides of the faces.

"Now..." the dark side said.

"Lets see if you can keep up," the light side finished. Yamato got into a stance, ready for Zetsu.

_Kakashi VS Tobi..._

Kakashi charged at Tobi, but Tobi just side stepped him. Kakashi turned and round house kicked him in the face. Tobi backed away and was hit with a quick punch to the stomach. Kakashi continued with a sweep kick, knocking him off his feet. The sweep kicked was followed by a powerful drop kick, crashing Tobi into the roof of the ceiling.

Tobi slowly rose to his feet and got ready. He was kicked in the stomach quickly and then uppercutted. He went airborn, but quickly flipped around and threw two kunai. Kakashi was already running towards him again. He dodged the kunai and jumped up to punch Tobi again, but his fist was grabbed and he was kicked in the face, sending him straight off the roof.

"Kakashi-san," Tobi said from a crouching position at the side of the roof. "Its been so long since I've seen you. This is how you greet me?" The teenager Akatsuki member stayed on the roof, watching the Jounin rise to his feet.

'That voice...' Kakashi thought, remembering his days as a genin. Then he quickly shook his head. 'No. It cant be. I have to stop thinking about him.' Kakashi pulled out a kunai and twirled it in his finger in a lazy stance. "What the hell are you talking about? We've never met."

"Aww, you forgot my voice, Kakashi-san?" Tobi said in an innocent voice. "What would Rin say?" Kakashi's visible eye widened.

'That bak-' Kakashi began to think, but stopped himself. "No! Its not him!" Kakashi ran forward and jumped at Tobi, kicking him in the side of the face. He quicked turned and grabbed him by his shirt collar, bringing him close enough to knee in the gut. Tobi punched Kakashi, hard, causing him to fly back into a house. He jumped down to meet him coming out of the house.

"I havent been able to take off this mask in so long," Tobi said. "I wanted the first one to see my face to either be you or Rin." Tobi went up and grabbed his mask. "Its been so long. I havent seen either of you in so long. Or Arashi either." He began to take the mask off and Kakashi's eye widened again at what he saw.

"You..." Kakashi muttered before dropping the kunai he held.

_Naruto and Shikamaru..._

Naruto and Shikamaru watched as Chouji walked past them. He held his hands in a sort of seal before punching the stone guard away.

"Which one was the immortal one, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. "The one that took sensei?" Shikamaru pointed at Hidan and Chouji nodded. "Today he gets what he deserves. Hold off Kakuzu for me, will you?"

"You cant-" Shikamaru began, but Chouji gave him a dead serious look that just made him go quiet. Chouji continued forward as Naruto and Shikamaru turned to face Kakuzu. Kakuzu just sighed and turned to where Chouji was.

"Wait a bit," Kakuzu said. "I want to see what this guy wants. I want to see what he has to fight an immortal man like Hidan."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, looking to Chouji. Naruto didnt say a word, but turned to watch as well.

"You kill my sensei," Chouji said, approaching Hidan. Hidan just smirked.

"What of it?" he asked. "He shouldnt have fought me. He wouldnt have died if he wasnt stupid enough to think he had a chance." Chouji suddenly disappeared and appeared before Hidan.

"Dont talk about him like that," Chouji said in a low, dangerous tone. He delivered a hard punch to Hidan's stomach, sending him flying back into a railing atop the Raikage Tower. He disappeared and appeared in front of Hidan again, karate chopping his stomach. Shikamaru just blinked. Chouji had never been this fast. How did he get this fast without him noticing?

"You're strong..." Hidan smirked. He whipped his strange three bladed scythe up and almost slashed Chouji, but he had already flipped over it. He gave Hidan a hard uppercut and then kicked him higher. Chouji grabbed his leg and threw him into the railing again. He grabbed him by his shirt collar now and slammed him into a wall. He made a single hand seal and glared at Hidan.

"This ends now..." Chouji said. "Akimichi Hijutsu: Reikon Shuredda(Akimichi Secret Jutsu: Soul Shredder)." Everything around the shinobi atop the tower went black. Three figures appeared around Chouji and Hidan in a triangle formation. Hidan screamed in pain as his soul began to be lifted out of his body. One of the figures raised their hand and the shinigami appeared. It grinned evily with the knife in its mouth.

The shinigami took the knife in his hand brought it down to Hidan's body. He stabbed into his shoulder and opened his mouth wide as Hidan let out another scream. A second soul like structure rose from Hidan's mouth, muffling the screams of pain. The two soul like structures seemed to pull at each other as they were making their way to the shinigami's mouth. Eventually, the two snapped from each other, splitting his soul in two and sending it up.

The shinigami's mouth closed and he withdrew the blade. He sliced the soul up a number of times before placing it back in its mouth. Chouji smirked in triumph as Hidan's screams came to an end. He looked up at the shinigami and found his weight had already dropped miraculously. He was very thin now. Chouji stood to his feet as he continued to lose weight now.

"Sensei...You're avenged," Chouji said as his brittle, thin body turned to dust, no weight being left to lose anymore. The darkness faded around the three remaining shocked shinobi. Shikamaru was the first to recover from the initial shock.

"CHOUJI!" Shikamaru shouted, running towards his best friend's body. Naruto turned to Hidan.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave," Naruto said. "Your partner is dead. Shikamaru is going to want blood. I still have a village of shinobi around here. Go back to the Akatsuki. Tell them their immortal member is dead. The Leader will be next if you come back."

"The Leader?" Kakuzu laughed. "You killed Hidan, the immortal member. The Leader is ten times the shinobi he is. You cant beat him, even if you tried."

"Just go and tell him, bastard," Naruto replied, crossing his arms. Kakuzu shrugged and disappeared in a blur, taking Hidan's three bladed scythe with him. Shikamaru sat over Chouji's body, tears streaming down his face now. He bowed his head.

"That...That bastard...That bastard!" Shikamaru shouted. He grabbed Chouji's spear and held it up to the sky. "I'll kill those bastards in the Akatsuki! God damn it! They'll all die!" Shikamaru then bowed his head again to his dead friend. "I swear it..." he muttered to himself.

_Gaara VS Deidara..._

Gaara's sand flew around before Gaara felt a strange sensation. His arm had a strange feeling of warmth now, but, upon looking at it, he found it was just covered in clay. Deidara smirked as the clay exploded. But this explosion wasnt a dangerous one, but it was filled with sleep gas.

"Kazekage-sama is down, Sasori-sama," Deidara called out.

_Kankorou VS Sasori..._

"Ah, alright," Sasori replied with a smirk. He made a hand seal and his limps fell apart before being brought out of the cage from chakra strings. They went into a new cloak and then they formed up into Sasori again.

"You bastard!" Kankorou shouted.

"I'll see you around," Sasori replied. "Just remember that the Akatsuki can do this to you. We'll be back to finish things." With that, Deidara and Sasori disappeared behind an explosion. Kankorou ran to his brother and knelt down before looking back toward where the two used to be.

"Those bastards..." Kankorou muttered to himself.

_Sasuke VS Itachi..._

Sasuke plunged his Chidori at Itachi, but Itachi just stepped to the side and back handed Sasuke with his fist.

"Pitiful," Itachi muttered. "Brother...You arent worth my time." Sasuke jumped at him again with his fist cocked back. He went forward, but his fist was caught by Itachi and he was kneed in the stomach. Sasuke coughed out blood and fell to his knee. Itachi continued with a knee to the face, sending Sasuke back.

"Otokage-sama!" Kabuto shouted, appearing next to Sasuke's body.

"Pitiful brother," Itachi repeated. "Kisame! We're going!"

_Kisame VS Raiga..._

The two were sticking to a primarily kenjutsu fight. The two swordsmen fought brilliantly. Finally, Raiga landed a light slash on Kisame's leg, but this is when Itachi called out.

"Itachi, let me finish this," Kisame replied.

"We're going now," Itachi replied, flashing his Sharingan into existance.

"Fine, fine..." Kisame muttered. "We'll finish this next time we meet." Kisame and Itachi both disappeared. Raiga sighed and turned to Kabuto and Sasuke.

"I helped you this time, but you are still at war with Kirikagure," Raiga said. "I'll take my leave now." Raiga disappeared in a flash of speed.

_Yamato VS Zetsu..._

The two had fought hard. The ground was covered in tree roots and around them were black or white tree branches. Zetsu made a hand seal.

"Damn..." Zetsu muttered. "Seems I have to go. Leader-sama needs me. You got lucky this time. Lets see what happens next time."

"Wai-" Yamato began, but it was too late. Zetsu had disappeared into the ground from his tree branches, the light and dark trees disappearing as well.

_Kakashi VS Tobi..._

"Obito!?" Kakashi shouted. His old team mate that was supposed to be dead now stood before him with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, the figure wavered and a kunai shot out, striking him in the leg. When he looked up, the orange mask was now in place.

"Hah!" Tobi shouted in triumph. "I cant believe that genjutsu fooled you!" Kakashi's eye went into a glare and he tried to get up, but a seering pain went through his leg, stopping him.

"Oh, well," Tobi said. "I'll see you some other time Kakashi. Seems Zetsu's been called back. I should probally go as well." Tobi disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving Kakashi speechless and angry. He wanted blood now. Not only was he made a fool of, he dared use his old team mate's form like that. He would kill that Akatsuki bastard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Release: False Darkness-Kakuzu releases a black lightning from his body.

Earth Release: Earth Soldier-Defence-It causes a soldiers made of stone to appear in front of the user, holding two shields.The soldier blocks most attacks.

Sand Bomb-An attack created by Gaara.It uses his sand as an explosive like Deidara's clay is used.

Capture Puppet Trap-A techinque that uses a fourth puppet Kankorou designed.It is giagantic in size and captured a big area of people.It is designed to capture a large group in a big battle, such as a war.

Spider Release-An attack used by the Supaida-da.It releases some puppet spiders that have a dangerous poison inside of them and the other half holds dangerous explosives.Depending on the enemy, Kankorou could release the poisonous ones or the explosive ones.

Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu-Drawing chakra into the mouth, the user spits out a stream of flame that becomes a giant fireball on contact.

Darkness Tree-Part of Zetsu's bloodline, used by the darker side.It summons a black tree that can be used for many more jutsus by Zetsu.

Capture-It is used with the dark side or the light side(depending on which side's bloodline is active) of the bloodline.It wraps the branches around to capture the opponent against the tree.

Light Tree-Part of Zetsu's bloodline, used by the lighter side.It summons a white tree that can be used for many other jutsus by Zetsu.

Akimichi Secret Jutsu: Soul Shredder-A special jutsu developed by Chouji after witnessing Asuma's death to an immortal shinobi.It is similar to the last pill the Akimichis have.Chouji begins to grow thinner as the shinigami starts to drain the target's soul.It snaps the soul in two and then shreds it with its blade.This jutsu isnt limited to the Akimichi, but only they can use it to the full potential as it requires to draw the fat of the user to continue.Only the portly clan of the Akimichi have the weight neccassary to take a life.

That was the next chapter.The last couple fights seemed a bit rushed at the end, but I needed to end them and I had nothing else to add to them.Anyway, review.

Naruto:I hope thats done with now...

Shikamaru:Let me take a team and find those bastards!

Naruto:Shikamaru, be logical about this.You have the next week off.Think this over before deciding anything.

Shikamaru:But Naruto!

Next Chapter:Conflicts and Bets

Naruto:I'll make you a proposition...


	11. Chapter 11:Conflicts and Bets

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Conflicts and Bets**

Shikamaru now stood before Naruto. He was sitting in a seat as the Raikage signed off papers until he turned his head to see him.

"Shikamaru, what did you want?" Naruto asked.

"Let me go find the Akatsuki," Shikamaru said. "I cant let them get away with killing Chouji!" Naruto shook his head.

"No, not now," Naruto replied. "We cant go losing you."

"You wont lose me," Shikamaru replied. "I'll take a squad of BOLT with me. And Hyuuga Hinata too. We could take them by surprise and kill their leader."

"You wont be able to," Naruto said, grimly.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I have seen their power," Naruto said, glaring at Shikamaru. "Now leave. I give you the week off. You dont have to do anything. Think about this."

"I'm going, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You could have sent the best, including yourself, and we could have put an end to this. But I guess I'll do it myself!" Shikamaru rose from his seat and stormed out of the office. Naruto sighed.

"Shinto, follow him," Naruto said as Shinto appeared in the window. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Shinto nodded and disappeared. Naruto sighed as he got up from his seat. He grabbed a small blade, a kodachi, and headed out of the room. He followed where Shikamaru had run off to. As he exited the tower, he disappeared in a blur, running full speed to the north gates.

"Let me through!" he heard Shikamaru shout.

"I cant," Kagai replied,"Now, leave before I have to beat you."

"Shikamaru-san," Shinto's voice came now. Naruto jumped over a building and landed next to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, stop this at once," Naruto said. "I'll make you a proposition."

"Fine," Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

"Shinto, show him to the site of the Chuunin Exams last stage," Naruto ordered and Shinto nodded, taking Shikamaru by the arm. "Kagai, get the Mori for me. Tell them to send their best Jounin to the Chuunin Exams last stage. You might want to go too. You're in for quite a show." Naruto smirked before disappearing.

_Ten minutes later..._

Shikamaru paced around an arena. It was a completely barren, craggy area. He jumped around from rock to rock in boredom, waiting for someone. Suddenly, a young boy walked into the stadium. He wore a purple kimono and had a giant sheathe at his back. The way he looked, he looked like a girl, but he was a teenage boy.

"Ranmaru," Naruto called out. "You and Shikamaru shall fight. If he defeats you, he is free to take a group against the Akatsuki. If he fails, he must listen to me and take a week off." The two stepped into the area and the shinobi stared at each other.

"Mori Ranmaru of the Mori clan," Ranmaru announced. "Prodigy Swordsman and Kenjutsu Specialist."

"Nara Shikamaru of the Nara clan," Shikamaru replied. "Lazy genius and strategist."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as Kagai and Shinto appeared beside him. "All jutsus allowed, all weapons allowed. Go with the aim to kill. Begin!" He watched as Shikamaru brought out Chouji's spear and Ranmaru drew his large katana, lightning fast. The two stared at each other until Ranmaru disappeared. He stopped in front of Shikamaru and he jumped to the side, crashing a rock, feet first. Then he went flying at Shikamaru, his katana held in front of him.

"Odoriken(Dance of Blades)!" Ranmaru shouted. His figure seemed to distort as he appeared to the left with a light slash. Then to the right with another light slash. Then from behind, but Shikamaru was ready.

"Kage no Tate(Shadow Shield)!" Shikamaru shouted as his shadow rose and blocked the blade. Ranmaru back flipped away and placed his pointing finger and middle finger at the end of the hilt on the blade. He let his fingers guide themselves up the side of the blade before pointing it to the side.

"Odorikasai(Dance of Fire)!" Ranmaru shouted as his blade lit on fire from the hilt to the end. He placed the tip of the blade on the ground and ran it around his body as it rose higher and higher. Then he brought the blade up quickly and the flames burst, spreading out all over the battlefield. Shikamaru jumped to the side to avoid a flaming ball. Ranmaru appeared in front of him, his blade still set aflame, and slashed vertically. Shikamaru dived under it quickly, but because of this rash move, he could avoid Ranmaru's foot stomping on his back.

"Why is he so skilled..." Shikamaru muttered, making a handseal. The handseal was stopped by Ranmaru as his foot came down on his hands.

"Of course I am," Ranmaru replied. "I am the top Jounin from the Mori clan. Next to succeed as head of the clan. After my father is gone, of course."

"Sounds like you'd be planning something," Shikamaru replied.

"Of course I'm not," Ranmaru glared at Shikamaru. "I fight for the honor of my family. I wouldnt cause such dishonor."

"Whatever you say, he-she," Shikamaru glared back. "I wont let those Akatsuki freaks dishonor my friend. Thats why I'll beat you and go find them!" Shikamaru shouted out in pain as his hands blend into the shadows and he then let the rest of his body blend into it. Ranmaru laughed in reply to the jutsu.

"Odorikage(Dance of Shadows)!" Ranmaru shouted. His sword slipped down into the shadows. Ranmaru smirked as he too slipped into the darkness with his sword. Naruto sighed as he saw Ranmaru sink into the shadows.

"This is the first time he's had to fight in that place, isnt it?" Naruto asked. "Besides his own clan?"

"Yeah, it is," Shinto said. Shinto made a handseal and a screen appeared before them. The two shinobi stood in a place that was completely black as they faced each other. Shikamaru made a hand seal and grinned in triumph.

"You shouldnt have brought me here," Shikamaru said. "I can win now." Ranmaru couldnt move anymore and he saw Shikamaru fly through hand seals. Suddenly, several black spikes shot up and started heading towards him. The darkness morphed and crashed down around him instead and he just grinned back.

"Sorry, but your shadows are no use," Ranmaru said. "I control this realm. You are at my command." Ranmaru brought up his blade. "But I dont like fighting people here." He slashed in a vertical line, opening a small rift and then disappeared. He appeared behind Shikamaru and kicked him inside. They both fell out to the craggy battlefield they had left. "Now, lets continue."

"Fine," Shikamaru said as his shadow shot forward. Ranmaru jumped into the air and made a hand seal before moving his blade from up above his head to a half circle down to his feet.

"Odori Hantsuki(Dance of the Half Moon)!" Ranmaru shouted. A bright light, like half a moon, appeared before Ranmaru. Shikamaru saw Ranmaru coming down from the side the moon was on when the light faded and he brought up Chouji's spear to defend.

"Kage Benkai(Shadow Defence)!" Shikamaru shouted as the spear began to be covered by his shadow. The blade passed by him and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Kenjutsu: Kumo Senpuu(Sword Jutsu: Cloud Whirlwind)!" Ranmaru shouted as Shikamaru felt the blade rip across his back repeatedly as Ranmaru started swirling in a whirlwind. Finally, Shikamaru got his with the dull side of the blade and went flying, face first. Ranmaru walked over to him, a smirk on his face. "Dont get up if you know whats good for you."

"Sorry, but I dont think you should say stuff like that in your position," Shikamaru replied, rising to his feet. Ranmaru tried to raise his blade, but found that he couldnt move. Shikamaru brought the spear up and slashed him across the legs while Ranmaru was out of reach. Shikamaru released the jutsu and Ranmaru fell to his knees. Then Shikamaru flipped into the air with a couple more seals. "Kage Hidama(Shadow Fireball)!" Shikamaru spat out a fireball that was as black as his shadow.

"Kishou Doragon(Rising Dragon)!" Ranmaru shouted as he went in an uppercut with his blade, flames trailing it, making it look like a dragon. He connected with the fireball and it burst into an explosion of black and red flames. Ranmaru made a hand seal and pointed his blade at Shikamaru. "Kaenkishi(Flame Knight)!" Ranmaru's body was enveloped by flames and he took the look of a knight with flaming armor. He smirked up at Shikamaru before pushing himself off the ground and bulleting at him.

"Damn!" Shikamaru shouted, rolling himself to the side in midair. Ranmaru went past him and let his armor fade before turning back and pointing his blade at Shikamaru.

"Doragon Tama(Dragon Bullet)!" Ranmaru shouted before his sword pointed out and shot him forward at an amazing speed. The flames caught up and made a dragon like form appear around Ranmaru and his long katana. Shikamaru was hit in the back and flew into a rock that was standing up in the field. His body then fell to the ground. Shikamaru just lay there as Ranmaru walked toward him. He noticed that two kunai had fallen out of his pack as he was hit. He stopped a couple feet from the spear that had fallen as well. "Its over, Nara. Just go back home."

"Baka..." Shikamaru muttered. He noticed the shadow was attached to the two kunai and it shot forward, using the spear's shadow as an extension. Ranmaru started to move, but was stuck. Shikamaru rose to his feet again before grinning. "Time to test out my jutsus...Kage Sentou(Shadow Punch)!" Shikamaru punched the air, but the shadow that connected hit him in the stomach. "Kage Ashige(Shadow Kick)!" Shikamaru kicked the air and his shadow connected with Ranmaru's left shoulder.

"Kage Kai(Shadow Dispel)!" Ranmaru shouted, breaking the bind his shadow held. He jumped up on top of the spear and glared at Shikamaru. "This time...you go down for good." He sliced the air in a horizontal slash and his blade began to glow blue as it gathered chakra in that stance. Shikamaru dashed forward and grabbed the spear, making Ranmaru jump off to a rock to continue. Shikamaru landed on a rock and began focusing his chakra into the spear.

The two shinobi watched each other for a bit before the two charged forward. They closed the distance in mere seconds before their weapons clashed in the middle, causing a giant explosion of blue chakra. When the chakra cleared, the two stood there, weapons clashed and smoking wafting around their feet. Shikamaru went to a knee and started breathing heavily as he threw up a bit of blood.

"I won," Ranmaru said as he stepped back and leaned on the rock behind him.

"Shikamaru, you are to stay at inside the village without duty for a week," Naruto announced. "You have lost and must hold onto your end of the bargain!"

"I'm...still going...baka," Shikamaru heaved. He rose to his feet and started stumbling towards the exit. Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Shikamaru in a second. Grabbing him by the collar, Naruto slammed him into a wall and stared into his eyes.

"Shikamaru," Naruto began. "Dont go. Chouji died, but we will get them. If you go now, you throw away your own life. Wouldnt you rather stay, get stronger, and take down a hell of a lot of them with you when you strike them? Think on it. Give it a week. If you still want to go, then go. But if you die, you wont be able to even protect anyone else who is precious to you." Naruto let him go and walked off. Shikamaru looked after him and placed his head against the wall of the exit.

He knew Naruto was right. He couldnt deny anything he had just said. He brought his knees up and placed his head on them. Then he started sobbing.

"I'll avenge you, Chouji..." Shikamaru whispered. "You wont die in vain...The immortal one is gone...I'll finish them for you..."

"And I'll be beside you when you do." Shikamaru looked over to see Ranmaru leaned against the wall too, a smile on his face. Shikamaru returned the smile. "Nice match."

"Thanks..." Shikamaru said with his smile.

"We'll take those bastards down, dont worry," Ranmaru said. "They took my brother away from me."

"I see..." Shikamaru said. "Then we'll just take them down together." Ranmaru smiled more and held out his hand.

"You bet." Shikamaru grabbed his hand and they both grinned.

_Raikage Office..._

Naruto sat back at his desk, thinking things over. He had to do something fast. Oto and Konoha would come at him again. Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a Chuunin kunoichi.

"Raikage-sama!" she shouted. "Terrible news! Sunakagure's Kazekage has fallen ill to a plague upon the village!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dance of Blades-A kenjutsu that utilizes a combination of genjutsu and sword attacks.As the user begins disappearing and appearing, he makes light slashes until he is ready for the final blow, a deep slash, but not a fatal one in most cases.

Dance of Fire-The user sets his blade a flame and trails it in a circle around himself so he is surrounded by flames.Then he brings his blade up high and the flames burst out, making the battlefield a sort of hell zone.If the opponent survives, this proves as a distraction to attack.

Dance of Shadows-The user places his blade on the ground and it sinks into his shadow.He then sinks in after it and is able to appear around any area.He can also attack from under the ground if there are shadows.If someone manages to get into the shadows with a jutsu, they continue fighting in a sort of shadow realm.

Dance of the Half Moon-The user brings his blade from above his head around down to his feet in a half circle.A bright light, resembling a moon, appears and when the light fades, the opponent sees an illusion of the user coming at him from where the light came.

Shadow Defence-A Nara jutsu that calls upon their shadow to strengthen something he is using to defend himself.

Sword Jutsu: Cloud Whirlwind-The user spins in a sort of whirlwind, slashing his opponent repeatedly.

Shadow Fireball-A fireball is shot out of the user's mouth with a shadow element added to it.This could either be used in conjunction with a jutsu such as the Shadow Clone Jutsu or with the user's shadow if they are a Nara.

Rising Dragon-A taijutsu that the Mori clan modified into a kenjutsu.The user uppercut's the enemy, making flames trail that resemble a dragon rising into the air.The Mori use their blade like their fists.

Flame Knight-A jutsu that allows the user to be covered in flaming armor like a knight.

Dragon Bullet-The user uses chakra to shoot himself at his opponent.He moves so fast, like a bullet, that he catches some flames as he moves and the form of a dragon appears around his body.

Shadow Punch-Nara jutsu.After using Shadow Bind, the user punches the air, his shadow connecting the attack for him.

Shadow Kick-Nara jutsu.Same as the Shadow Punch, but with a kick rather than a punch.

Sakura:What are you doing here?

???:Put the kunai away, bitch...

Sakura:How dare you talk to me that way!

???:Just shut up and listen!

Next Chapter:Painful Deals

Sakura:You have five minutes before I slice your throat open.


	12. Chapter 12:Painful Deals

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Painful Deals**

A lone figure walked through a forest in the dead of night. If you looked back, two shinobi were pinned to a tree by kunai and a kunoichi had been gutted. The figure was shrouded in a pitch black cloak to match the night as he jumped into the trees, his cloak waving in the wind. He disappeared as he hit the branch. He appeared on a tree branch before a huge wall and jumped up, landing on the top.

The figure looked at the village he stood in front of. 'Why has it come to this...Why must I ask them for help...' the figure had thought as he looked over the village.

_Early that day, Sunakagure..._

_Gaara sat in a bed, coughing horribly. He had spotches of orange over his body and his eyes had become blood shot. He had a horrible rash over his chest and he would cough up blood from time to time. This sickness...no one knew how to cure it. Shinto and Kagai stood around trying to think of a solution. Nothing Kagai did helped, despite having medic capabilities._

_Another man, the Mizukage, Haku, walked into the room at that point, two medics behind him. He told them to get to work and started checking his vitals. His organs had been declining at an increasing rate. It wouldnt be long before his brain and heart...No! They couldnt think of this now! Haku checked his vitals over again for any sign of a cure, but none was seen. There was no way to cure this._

_'Where is Naruto?' Haku asked himself. 'I thought he'd be here...He must not want to see his friend in this pain...' From outside the window, a figure in a black cloak stood on a branch, watching the interaction between the ninja. He sighed before disappearing from sight._

_Present, location unknown..._

The man shot his head up. The patrol would be here soon. He disappeared before they could come and ended up over an apartment that he looked down at and thought about the last time he was here.

"What are you doing out here?" a man asked from behind. The man cocked his head to the side to see the famous Hatake Kakashi with another Jounin by his side. She had black hair and crimson red eyes. "Kurenai, is Gai coming?" Kurenai nodded and soon enough, a man in a green spandex suit jumped up. He wore leg warmers and had a bowl cut hair style with large eyebrows. He wore a Jounin vest over that as well. In a second, another man jumped up. He wore a black, tight tang top with tight black pants. He had his hair spiked around and his eyebrows were smaller.

"Lee, why are you here?" Gai asked.

"I have come to assist you, sensei!" Lee shouted. The man looked at Lee in shock. Last time he was here, Lee was a young duplicate of Gai. Lee and Gai suddenly disappeared and appeared before the man, but were both met with a fist to the stomach. They fell over, gasping for breath and the two remaining Jounins' eyes widened.

"Who...Who are you?" Kurenai asked. The man disappeared and kicked Kakashi in the face, sending him flying and looking at Kurenai he suddenly faded into Sakura petals. He kicked her in the back and sent her flying into a house. He then jumped off the roof and continued looking over the village of Konoha. He jumped to another building and looked up at the Hokage Tower. The man felt a presence behind him and ducked as Lee tried to jump kicked him.

"I wont underestimate you this time," Lee said, glaring at the man. The man just got into a stance. Lee charged forward and went for a punch, but the man smacked his hand to the side and grabbed him by the collar so that Lee could see his face. "You are..." Lee began, but was cut off as he was kneed and back handed with the man's fist, into the wall of the Hokage Tower. The man simply jumped up to a ledge and then flipped up through a window.

The man walked inside, taking in the changes. On the wall behind the desk, a picture of Sasuke was hung. He looked to the side and saw a kunai with a special print on it. He walked toward it, but then felt the tip of a kunai on his throat.

"You might want to tell me what you're doing in my village," Sakura said from behind. The man glanced back and sighed.

"I've come..." the man said, letting his hood drop to reveal his blond hair. "To make a deal..." It was the Yondaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto. "You are the best medic of our time. Gaara has come down with a horrible illness. Heal him and I will do anything you ask."

"Anything, huh?" Sakura smirked, remembering meetings with Sasuke. "You know Iwagakure and Amegakure?"

"Yes, of course I do...What of it?" Naruto responded.

"Go there and massacre their force," Sakura said. "I want you to strike at them at several garrisons by yourself. Also, go to Kusakagure(Hidden Grass) and Takigakure(Hidden Waterfall). I would like you to strike them at their central base for each faction. For Kusa, it is called Tenchikyou Kyoten(Heaven and Earth Base). It is near the Tenchikyou Bridge. For Taki, it is called Kaigaishii Jounin Kyoten(Heroic Standing Base). I would say it is in dedication to the Hero Water so I'd start where we had our mission to stop those guys from stealing it back as genin."

"Fine, I'll round up a team-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's laughter.

"No, no, no..." Sakura said. "You go alone. If you survive, return to me with four objects. I want a vial of Hero Water from Taki, a Kusayaiba(Grass Blade) from Kusa, a Ishinaga(Stone Cutter) from Iwa, and an Ametou(Rain Sickle) from Ame."

"But those are in the heart of the countries!" Naruto shouted. "I'd have to take them from the kages themselves!"

"Then you better go prepare yourself," Sakura said with a smirk. "I have the cure. Sasuke-kun is the one who inflicted the disease. Take care of this job and we will cure your Kazekage-sama. Dont and we'll inflict him with this poison again." Naruto bowed his head.

"Give me a week," Naruto said. "I'll return in one week." Sakura began smiling sadisticly as she watched the Raikage stand there with a level headed glare at the wall.

"Good...Good..." Sakura said. She brought her kunai back. "One week. If you arent back in one week, we assume you dead and commence attacks on Kumo, Suna, and Kiri." Naruto nodded and disappeared from sight. Sakura began laughing. "Did you hear that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes...I did," Sasuke's evil voice came from a dark corner of the room as he came out. "Our plan is finally coming together..." Sasuke began to smirk evily, followed by Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto:Get out of my way!

Ame-nin:Fat chance!

Ame-nin2:We'll kick your ass and destroy Kumo!

Naruto:Lets see you try!

???:Maybe...I can persuade him...

Next Chapter:Attack on Amekagure

Naruto:I wont let you stop me!


	13. Chapter 13:Attack On Amekagure

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Attack On Amekagure!**

The blond hair Yondaime Raikage stood at the border of Amekagure. He saw two patrols surrounding him now as he made a hand seal, causing several clones appear. The Ame-nin threw several senbon, but missed horribly as the clones jumped into the air. One threw a kunai and got one in the face. Another flipped back and heel kicked one over the head. Another back handed one with his fist, sending him skidding across the ground into another. Four down, six to go. Naruto made a hand seal as the clones poofed away.

"Raiton: Raikou Shougeki no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Crash Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted as several bolts of lightning shot down around him and killed the remaining ninja. He flexed his muscles as he looked over the damage. He killed ten Ame-nin without breaking a sweat. The squads ranged from mid Chuunin to low Jounin. It seemed that low Jounin had been commanding the squads and the subordinates were mid to high Chuunin.

He walked forward and looked around the area until he heard something whizzing through the air. He went back, letting a kunai soar over him and he turned quickly. A man stood there with the Ame hitai-ate and holding two more kunai.

"Unusual weapons for Ame-nin," Naruto observed.

"Well, lets say I'm a special force," the Ame-nin replied. "Its only proper to give your name so that the loser knows who killed him. I am Ashigara Hotake. Dont bother telling me your name. You wont live anyway." Hotake grinned and charged forward. He slashed with his kunai, but Naruto moved to the side, grabbed his wrist, and broke it in one fluid motion. He then grabbed his shoulder and landed a light quick blow on his good arm's shoulder, popping it out of place.

Hotake screamed in pain as Naruto slammed him into a tree and stabbed his own kunai through his head. Naruto then jumped to the tree and forward through the plains. The ninja wouldnt cause him much trouble, but he still had to face the kages. Naruto saw a bridge ahead and, past that, a garrison was there. He also noticed the two Ame-nin standing atop the support of the bridge.

"Raiton: Nigenteki Raikou Boruto(Lightning Release: Dual Lightning Bolts)," Naruto whispered as two bolts of lightning shot from his hands and struck the two ninja off their posts. No one seemed to notice the attack for the two shinobi were killed instantly, not able to make a single scream of pain. Naruto jumped to the support beam and looked behind it to see a group of five shinobi standing at the end. They had umbrellas strapped to their back and held senbon between their fingers. They also had masks on, showing that they were Ame's version of ANBU, called RAIN.

"Raiton: Yaritsuppari(Lightning Release: Spear Thrust)," Naruto whispered, letting a spear made of lightning shoot forward and take down the lead shinobi. The group of shinobi look over at their leader, falling to the ground in a crumbled heap and instantly disappeared to where the spear was made. There was no one there. They looked around before dozens of kunai rained down on them, killing them in seconds.

Naruto flipped and landed on the ground before turning back to the garrison. There were two trees that barely blocked the entrance from view. Naruto could see it clearly though. He walked forward a bit, but stopped as someone started to walk out. He saw the dead shinobi and sighed.

"Come out, intruder," he called. "I wont use many ninja. Just me." Naruto thought this over and decided against it. "Fine, have it your way," the man said, getting impatient. He disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto. "Hello there. Who are you?"

"None of your buisness, jackass," Naruto replied, kicking him in the stomach. The ninja just flipped back to avoid the kick.

"I see," he replied with a smirk. "I am Oburi. Next in line for the Amekage. I will be the Yondaime once that worthless Sandaime dies." Naruto looked over his options and jumped up to the top of the support. He made some hand seals and back flipped toward the garrison.

"Raiton: Nigenteki Raikou Boruto!" Naruto shouted as two bolts of lightning crashed into the garrison. He could hear cries of pain and terror from within and landed at the opposite side of the crevice that the bridge connected. "Raiton: Yaritsuppari!" He let the spear fly out and it smashed into one of the support beams. Another appeared and crashed into the other. Then he made one more hand seal and they exploded, taking the bridge down with them.

"Impressive," Oburi replied. "Lets see you take this..." He threw a scythed weapon at Naruto who dodged gracefully. He found that it was the Ametou. More shinobi came from the ruins of the garrison, but they were all cut down by Oburi who then swung it to Naruto's feet again. "I'll take care of him..." He smirked in a sick, sadistic way as he looked at Naruto.

"So, you have it," Naruto said, grabbing the chain at the end of the sharp end. Naruto yanked hard and Oburi was brought off his side of the cliff. Then he smashed the edge to the ground and jumped up to meet his opponent. He kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face. He slammed his knee into his face next and did a haymaker over the back of his head.

Naruto was now behind him and heel dropped him in the small of his back, causing a cry of pain to escape his lips. Oburi started down, but Naruto continued with a kick to the stomach and another haymaker. Then he finished with a heel drop to the back of his head and made a hand seal.

"Raiton: Raikou Boruto(Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt)!" Naruto shouted, letting his lightning bolt crash into Oburi's body. Naruto landed to see that he was just barely alive. Naruto smashed his head down and picked up the Ametou. He placed it around his waist with the blade going into a sheathe within his black jacket that he had taken for this occasion. Naruto jumped up to the top of the destroyed garrison and saw Amekagure out in the distance.

Naruto bowed his head in forgiveness and turned back to see where Kusakagure lay. Next he would have to take out them for the Kusayaiba. Naruto disappeared from sight, into the direction of Kusa. He found himself surrounded by more Ame-nin within minutes, but he continued running. As they began closing in on him, Naruto let out a shout and poof into smoke. The Ame-nin stopped in confusion before a rain of kunai descended upon them.

Naruto stepped past the borders and walked off. He was now in Kusa territory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Release: Lightning Crash Jutsu-The user causes bolts of lightning to crash down around them, hurting anyone near him.

Lightning Release: Dual Lightning Bolts-The user shoots two lightning bolts in unison to strike multiple opponents.

Lightning Release: Spear Thrust-It makes a spear made of lightning appear and thrusts it forward to damage an opponent.

Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt-The Dual Lightning Bolts except with just one.

Naruto:Give me the Kusayaiba.

Kusa-nin:Yeah, right.Our Kusakage has it. You wont be having it.

Naruto:Then I'll just kill your kage.

???:No need.I have what you seek.Let me fight him.

Next Chapter:The Kusayaiba-Rival of the Kusanagi

Naruto:Just save me the trouble and hand it over, fag.

???:Testy...


	14. Chapter 14:Kusayaiba, Rival of Kusanagi

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**The Kusayaiba-Rival of the Kusanagi**

Uzumaki Naruto jumped through the fields, a group of a dozen Kusa-nin giving chase. One made a hand seal and a blade of grass shot at Naruto, narrowly missing and leaving a cut on his cheek. Naruto had entered Kusa easily, but a team of six shinobi had spotted him and gave chase. The other six were another patrol that had been called upon.

Naruto made a hand seal and turned back, hand outstretched. "Dagekiryou no Jutsu(Shock Charge Jutsu)!" A blast of lightning charged up in his hand and shot out. Two of the Kusa-nin had the ability to dodge, but one Chuunin Kusa-nin got struck and the others were killed by the after blast. The remaining two must be the Jounin leaders of the squad.

"Uzukusa(Grass Swirl)!" the first Jounin shouted, making a hand seal. The grass around Naruto started to rise, but he just disappeared in a blur.

"Hijutsu: Uzumizu(Secret Jutsu: Swirling Water)!" Naruto shouted, bashing one of the Jounin with an orb of water swirling in his hand. Then he made a hand seal with his free hand. "Bu-mu(Boom)!" The orb exploded, shooting its swirling vortex forward and taking out the second Jounin. Naruto sighed as he walked off. He had to make it to the base near the Tenchikyou Bridge

Naruto started down a path that led to the Tenchkyou Bridge. It was where Sai and Yamato had been put into Team 7 to replace Sasuke and an injured Kakashi. They had fought Orochimaru there.

Naruto disappeared and appeared in a tree just before the bridge. He saw five ninja around the bridge and then another five at the other end. There was another fourteen at the first landing. The Tenchikyou Bridge spanned two cliffs all those years ago, but part of it collapsed from a rebel attack hitting it. It now spanned to the second cliff and then a walkway to another bridge that spanned another two cliffs. In total, the bridge now extended two ravines.

He saw the total of twenty four ninja around there and also could sense the chakra of another five or ten ninja lurking around. The bridge was greatly fortified. Naruto made a hand seal and then closed his eyes. His chakra started to gather up and he could see the different chakra sources. There was about four under the bridge and three around the forest. Another three hid in the trees at the first landing between the bridges two ravines.

He opened his eyes and sent his chakra down the cliff. It centered in an area and he felt three chakra sources disappear from the trees around him. He smirked at that and stopped the flow of chakra, letting it center around the forest he hid in again. Naruto jumped back and he could feel five chakra sources coming to the forst. The three from the forest originally and the two from under the first bridge.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Mystical Fire Phoenix Jutsu)," Naruto whispered, spitting out five fireballs. They hit seperate areas of the forest, setting it aflame. He heard screams of burning Kusa-nin, but just smirked more and jumped back, making a clone. The clone charged the flaming forest and jumped through, distracting the Kusa-nin that still lived. He sensed the five at the one end and four at the first landing take chase as the clone henged and jumped into the ravine, running down the side of the cliff.

Naruto himself now ran through the forest. He saw that the first entrance was clear and there were ten left at the first landing. He felt the clone disperse after being hit and now saw two bases, one under each bridge. His clone had seen those bases and now it was relayed to him.

Naruto made two hand seals and two blasts of electricity shot out of them, one hit the bridges close side and the other went down to near the other end, causing the bridge to collapse to the crevice below. Nine ninjas poofed into existence. The nine that had gone after his clone. Naruto got into a fighting stance and awaited the attacks.

One ran at him and threw a quick punched, but Naruto grabbed his fist and smacked his wrist, breaking it quickly. He then punched the man, sending him back. Another went at him and he was hit with a swift kick to the stomach. Three more came at him and he held out his hand, letting the Kitsune Yaiba appear and slashed all three across the stomach.

The remaining four made hand seals, but before they could finish, Naruto jammed his blade into the ground, sending a chain of four trails at them. "Shiteiro Kusari(Four Tailed Chain)!" The four shinobi screamed in pain as the jutsus hit. They fell back and Naruto sighed, slumping to the ground. He pulled out a bottle and quickly downed two pills.

"You!" a Kusa kunoichi shouted.

"Damn it...I have enough problem with this damn fox..." Naruto muttered, rising to his feet. He sliced upward and a sonic wave came out, slashing the kunoichi in half, leaving nine at the next landing. Naruto rose to his feet and saw the nine ninja looking around. He noticed them turn to one particular ninja who instantly looked toward the forest. It was a kunoichi with purple eyes, but everything except her eyes were covered in her black ninja outfit.

She pointed that way and the ninja instantly disappeared to appear around him, leaving her at the landing. One of the ninjas made a hand seal and put his hands to his mouth. As he let them leave his mouth, a mist came out. It surrounded Naruto and he could barely make out a figure using another hand seal. A blade of grass slashed past his chest and he felt himself getting dizzy.

"Stop!" he heard a woman shout. The attacks stopped and Naruto fell to his knees. He looked up to see the purple eyed woman again. "Let me take him on in a duel." Naruto rose to his feet and got ready with his sword.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. "What is your name?"

"I am Inami Kaeda," Kaeda replied. "This will prove interesting, Naruto-san." She pulled out a blade and smirked. "Know what this is?"

"The Kusayaiba," Naruto nodded. "I was sent here to take that as well."

"Good luck with that," Kaeda replied, slashing upward from the ground. The grass shot up with the blade and the blades of grass slashed through Naruto's shoulders and arms. "The Kusayaiba wont be taken from me, no matter who you are." Naruto slammed his back against the tree and felt it crack under the pressure. He then looked up to see the woman.

For reasons beyond his understanding, he saw Sakura standing there. He clenched his fist around the hilt of the Kitsune Yaiba. He pointed the tip at her and said,"Then get ready." She got into a stance, but he disappeared and kicked her in the side. He appeared before she could hit the ground and he grabbed her hair, yanking her head up a bit.

"You cant...beat me..." Kaeda whispered.

"We'll see," Naruto replied, delivering a knee to her chin, sending her up. Naruto made a hand seal and a bolt of lightning shot from the ground next to his feet. She was hit in the back and the blade began to fall. Naruto jumped up and grabbed the Kusayaiba, twisting himself to land on his feet at the foot of the bridge. He turned and ran for the landings. The eight remaining ninja chased after him, but Naruto jumped off the landing in between the two bridges and made a couple hand seals.

He shot five blasts of lightning from the sky that crashed into the bridges ends. The ninja were in the middle when i collapsed and Naruto landed at the end. He sheathed the second blade and the Kitsune Yaiba before turning towards his next target in the distance. Takigakure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shock Charge Jutsu-The user charges up lightning into his hand and releases it into a burst, causing an after blast after the initial attack hits.

Grass Swirl-It causes grass to swirl around the opponent, cutting them up with the sharp edges.

Secret Jutsu: Swirling Water-Naruto's own technique.It combines a water element to the Rasengan, causing a sort of aqua Rasengan.

Boom-In conjunction with the Swirling Water Jutsu, it explodes, making an water Oodama Rasengan effect.

Fire Release: Mystical Fire Phoenix Jutsu-The usre spits out a number of fireballs from his mouth.

Four Tailed Chain-Naruto's Kitsune Yaiba has techniques that correspond to each level of the tailed beast.This jutsu is the four tailed form.There is a chance Naruto may lose control at any level, but it is a resort he can risk with the special pills that were developed for him.The four tailed form let Naruto hit four seperate opponents with the damage of one tailed or attack one opponent with the combination of the powers.

Naruto:Damn...I should have asked for two weeks...

???:What?You cant handle a genin?

Naruto:Screw you, thats not a Chuunin leveled jutsu!

???:How about this?

Naruto:Argh, damn you!

Next Chapter:Assualt on the Hero's Water!

???:Oh, run little before you die.


	15. Chapter 15:Assault on the Hero's Water

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Assault On the Hero's Water**

Naruto stood with his back to a cliff and facing fifteen Taki-nin. He had infiltrated perfectly, but they must have had a trap to sense his entry. He slid his foot back and only felt the edge of the cliff. Naruto cursed under his breath before he made a hand seal. A dragon made of water shot out of the river next to them quickly and plowed Naruto off the edge of the cliff. He went flying down into the waterfall as the ninja looked down at him.

"Report it to the Takikage," one of them said. "It seems he was a Kumo-nin, showing by those jutsus. Tell him we would best attack Kumokagure and side with the Konoha/Oto alliance."

"Hai!" two shouted and disappeared.

"The rest of you, scout for any more of them," the first one continued.

"Hai, Kaito-sama!" the rest shouted as they disappeared. Kaito smirked as he jumped down the waterfall, landing at the bottom with ease.

"I know you're alive, Raikage!" Kaito shouted to the sky. A blast shot out from beneathe him, but Kaito flipped away with ease.

"So, you know my identity?" Naruto said as he walked out of the water. The two faced each other and Naruto took notice of the Chuunin jacket that Kaito wore.

"So, you're a Chuunin?" Naruto smirked. "You should just leave now." Kaito smirked back and shook his head as he disappeared and landed a hard kick to the bottom of Naruto's chin. Naruto went flying into the air before Kaito went through a series of hand seals.

"You could say that," Kaito shouted before finishing his hand seals. "Mizutaka(Water Falcon)!" Falcons made of water shot from the river around Kaito and shot up towards Naruto. Naruto forced himself to pivot slightly and dodged one. He was nailed in the back by a second one and then in the side by a third. Naruto plummeted back into the water. He rose back up, using chakra to support himself again

"You...asshole..." Naruto muttered before Kaito finished another set of seals.

"Taki Ridairekuto(Waterfall Redirection)!" Kaito shouted. The surfaces of the lake began to ripple slightly and the two were in the middle of a large earthquake. Naruto looked at the waterfall to see that the water was tilting up and it began pointing out towards him. In a panic, Naruto dove under the water, but was met by a knee, sending him into the air and then farther out by the blasting waterfall. He skidded across the water's surface as Kaito took his place a bit away from him.

"That wasnt a Chuunin leveled jutsu!" Naruto shouted. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Asukra Kaito, the Denkiteki Kesshi Taki(the Legendary Hero of the Waterfall)," Kaito replied. "And you are Uzumaki Naruto, the Denkiteki Kesshi Kumo(the Legendary Hero of the Cloud). It is only right that we fight here."

"Fancy title you gave me..." Naruto replied. "I'm just the Yondaime Raikage. I'm no hero."

"Dont be so modest," Kaito replied. "You saved them from that tyrant of a Raikage." He walked forward and grinned. "Of course, you might be interested in meeting my brother. He doesnt think you a hero. He is Asukra Kenshi, the-"

"The Buraindo Shinobi(The Blind Ninja)," Naruto finished for him in shock. "I didnt know he would be here. The ninja who lost his eyesight and is still one of the best."

"Ah, you flatter him," Kaito replied. "He still doesnt think hes anywhere near the best." Kaito walked forward again, but Naruto dove under the water. Kaito sighed before he saw splashes strike up all around him. Kaito looked around, remembering the signature jutsu he used. "Play games all you want, Raikage-sama. You wont escape me." Kaito disappeared from view.

Naruto was watching from behind the waterfall with a glare. There was a small alcove that led to a cave through the cliffside. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw him left and slumped to the ground. That man was powerful. He could have put a jutsu like that at kage level. How do you move a waterfall!? Naruto rested his head on the back wall and closed his eyes. This is horrible.

He cant win against an opponent like that. Let alone the Buraindo Shinobi as well. Those two would be unbeateble. A shinobi who could still be the best without his eyesight. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground before getting to his feet. He still had to complete his mission. Just destroy the base, get some Hero's Water, and make a mad dash for Iwa.

Naruto ran down the long corridor in the cave until he reached a large metal door. Naruto looked back and couldnt even see where he began now. He placed his hand on the handle of the door, getting a chill at how cold it was. He yanked it open and gaped. Standing there, were a group of two of Taki's ANBU, HERO. This was the base. The two groups instantly threw kunai that Naruto dodged by slamming the door shut and jumped back.

Naruto made a single hand seal and closed his eyes. He had to finish this quick. There wasnt time for a big battle. Blow up everything here. He brought his hand back to his side and a ball of wind began to swirl around. He cocked it back before charging. As he thrust his fist forward to hit the door, he shouted,"Oodama Rasengan(Big Swirling Ball)!" The ball expanded and blast the door away, taking down both HERO groups and the rest of the base in the process.

The door way was now blocked off from entry, but Naruto made a hand seal and blasted his way through with lightning. The rubble throughout the base was too much. He couldnt navigate through all of it. But there was a door on the other side of the room, blown open. It revealed a door. Praying this way led to Iwa, he took a mad dash for the door.

"Interesting technique," a voice came from behind. Naruto spun around at the door to see Kaito grinning at the door he had ran from. Naruto cocked back his hand and began swirling another Rasengan.

"I dont have time for you," Naruto said. "Get out of my way or I'll kill you here." Kaito smirked and got into a stance. Naruto ran forward at full speed, ready to end the Taki-nin's life. He thrust his hand forward, but saw Kaito grab it and push it to the side so he thrust it into the wall. Then he pulled out a kunai and slashed him across the shoulder. Kaito brought his knee up and Naruto went flying back through the other door.

"You should choose your battles more wisely, Raikage," Kaito said. Naruto rose to his feet and made a single hand seal.

"Sorry, I've just been doing this wrong," Naruto said. "You see...I wanted to save my secrets for later." Naruto let his chakra show a bit and then his orange parts of his cloths faded to black to match the rest.

"Whats that do?" Kaito asked.

"Well, the orange parts weighed me down and leeched on some of my chakra," Naruto replied. "Guess what happens when its gone?" A blast of chakra from Naruto's chest sent Kaito out of the doorway and as he looked back, Naruto was already gone. Kaito hit the ground hard and coughed.

"Good move...Raikage," Kaito muttered.

_Outside of the cave..._

Naruto ran full speed for the forest. He went in and continued running. He was going at a speed no one would be able to follow and he was almost to the borders. He stopped just at the edge of the forest and waited. There was a clone that was still alive. After five minutes, a clone appeared right outside the borders. Naruto dashed forward and caught a vial from the clone before it poofed away.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. Naruto cocked his head back to see a man in a Jounin vest and his hitai-ate over his eyes.

"You're...the Buraindo Shinobi..." Naruto muttered. Asukra Kenshi stood there, his hands in his pockets, but he didnt move.

"Yeah, but I have to thank you," Kenshi replied. "You really put my brother in his place. He gets too cocky like that. I'll let you go. Just remember something though. You're village is in danger, Raikage. Why do you think Sakura sent you here? Who will they blame when they realize the Raikage attacked them?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Allies..." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah," Kenshi replied. "Heres a deal. Kaito and I are from Yukikagure, but we fled from an onslaught of powerful ninja. Just nine and most of our Jounin were obliterated. I want to avenge my village. If you let me help defeat those nine bastards, I'll join you. I'll help you with Iwakagure and we can return to Kumo."

"What about Kaito?" Naruto asked. "Is he coming?"

"No, Kaito doesnt want to be thought of as a traitor," Kenshi replied. "He wants to find them as a Taki-nin now. I'll beat him into place if he fights Kumo though. Oh, the base you want, I already destroyed. Heres the blade. Ishinaga." Kenshi threw the blade down at Naruto's feet and he quickly sheathed it. "Go back to the Hokage and I'll stay here until our first attack. I'll betray them then, where it counts most."  
"Alright, see you later, Kenshi," Naruto said. He made a hand seal and melted into the ground.

"You're a powerful man, Raikage-sama," Kenshi replied by himself. "You better not get yourself killed. You're a man worth serving until Yuki can be restored. Especially with what Konoha and Oto have planned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water Falcon-The user makes several falcons of water form and shoot at the opponent.

Waterfall Redirection-A very powerful jutsu taught to Taki-nin.It redirects the flow of a waterfall.

Oodama Rasengan-Naruto's special jutsu that was taught to him by Jiraiya.Only he, Jiraiya, and the Yondaime use this jutsu.It creates a swirling ball in his hand and thrusts, causing a tremendous amount of damage.

Naruto:Sakura, here are the objects.

Sakura:Perfect.Sai, Neji.

Naruto:Hey, what the hell is this!?

Sakura:Gaara will be fine.Cant say the same for you, though.

Next chapter:Captured

Naruto:You snake ridden whore!Let go of me, bastards!


	16. Chapter 16:Captured

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Captured**

Naruto walked towards the Hokage office again. This time, no one had seen him come in. He had reactivated the color weights and he opened the door to the office. Sakura sat behind her desk as Naruto walked up to her. He brought out the two swords from his make shift belt and placed them down, followed by the Hero's Water from inside his jacket. The he took off the Ametou and placed it down as well.

"Good job, Naruto," Sakura said with a grin. "But you didnt take care of Iwa. The Buraindo Shinobi did under orders from the Takikage. Therefore, you never fulfilled your mission."

"Wait, you have to heal Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"I dont have to," Sakura replied. "But...if there was collateral..." Sakura's grin grew sinister as she watched Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded. "I'll give it to you."

"Sai, Neji," Sakura raised her hand. "Take him to the prisons."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted as he felt both arms go numb from quick Jyuuken hits to the shoulders. Then he felt his legs buckle up as two senbon embedded themselves in two key spots. "The collateral..."

"Is you," Sakura finished for him as Neji hoisted him over his shoulder. "Neji, make sure he is ready for the games in five minutes. Sai, prepare the arena." Neji and Sai nodded before disappearing, leaving Sakura alone in her office. Shino, Ino, Lee, and TenTen appeared in the room after that. "Alright, now. Shino, go to Iwakagure and tell the Tsuchikage that we have captured the intruder. Ino, similar message to Takikagure's Takikage. Lee, to Amekagure's Amekage. TenTen, to Kusakagure's Kusakage. I expect you back within five days."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they shouted in unison before disappearing again.

"This should be interesting..." Sakura continued to herself.

_The dungeons..._

Naruto slumped against the wall, unable to do much else until his arms and legs were able to move again. He looked around and saw a bunch of criminals stuck down here. Even some missing-nin are trapped down here.

"Hey, moron!" a voice came from in front of him. Naruto turned his head to see a person he wouldnt have expected down here.

"Dog breath!?" Naruto shouted back, finding Kiba crouched in front of him. "What the hell does Konoha think its doing with their own ninja down here!?"

"Actually...I ran...and Kakashi captured me," Kiba said. "That bastard Sasuke isnt worth Konoha's help and we've already lost an ally by siding with him. And that whore even banished you! One of our top ninja!"

"Hey, dont give me that much credit," Naruto replied.

"You're the only reason Sasuke didnt kill us all yet!" Kiba yelled. "If it werent for you, we would all be dead! And now you're even a kage!"

"What are we doing down here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sasuke came up with a sick way of getting rid of criminals," Kiba said. "He pits them against each other, the winner can survive for another day. He put this to work in Konoha after the alliance."

"Thats...wrong..." Naruto muttered in disbelief at how heartless Sakura had become. Naruto could feel the movement in his arms and legs return as he slid to his feet. "Damn Jyuuken..." Naruto muttered again as he punched the air to test his arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto!," a voice called out. He saw Kotetsu standing in the doorway, hand in his pockets. "Cho! You're up!" Naruto looked over and saw a large man rise to his feet. He wore a black jacket with black jeans and walked towards Naruto.

"I dont plan on dying here today, kid," Cho said before walking out. Naruto followed him into a large arena. He looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke standing next to each other. It was daylight already. There was the Tsuchikage, Amekage, Kusakage, and Takikage. Next to the Takikage, Asukra Kenshi and Asukra Kaito stood. Next to the Kusakage, Inami Kaeda and another man with the purple eyes stood. Next to the Amekage, Ashigara Hotake and another woman stood. Next to the Tsuchikage, two men stood.

"This is the man who rampaged through your countries!" Sakura shouted, drawing Naruto's attention back. "The Yondaime Raikage, Uzumaki Naruto!" He now noticed that Neji and Lee stood next to her. Next to Sasuke, stood Kabuto and a pale, sickly man.

"Naruto, its been a while..." Sasuke grinned. "You gave me a bit of a thrashing in Kumo. Now the great one is in chains! This will be a two consecutive battle. First defeat Cho. Then you have to battle my guard, Suigetsu." The pale man smirked, maliciously. Cho slid into a battle stance and got ready.

"I'm your opponent," Cho shouted and Naruto looked back. Cho ran forward and Naruto could tell that this was a lowly bandit. He had no stance or rythm to his fighting. Naruto easily dodged a punch and delivered one of his own to the man, toppling him in a single punch.

"There..." Naruto muttered before looking up. Kenshi stared emotionlessly at him through his blind eyes and didnt move. Everyone he had fought grinned in anticipation, but the rest just stared at him. Naruto disappeared in a flash and kicked Neji square in the face before flipping over him and landing on the balcony, the Kitsune Yaiba drawn. He swung it and it split into two blades, one pointed at Sakura and the other at Sasuke.

"Restrain him," Sakura said and Neji got ready to Jyuuken his legs, but was kicked into the arena. Lee went to hit him, but Naruto back flipped off onto a nearby rooftop. Instantly, the three men he fought and Rock Lee were surrounding him. He ran forward at Lee and punched him, but was ducked. He got hit in the stomach, but Naruto used this to flip over Lee and kicked him in the back.

Kaeda ran forward and threw a punch, but was kicked in the stomach and backhanded in the face, sending her skidding as well. Kaito ran forward next and drew a katana. Naruto ducked under the katana and jumped up from a sweep kick by Hotake. Naruto kicked Hotake in the face as Kaito went back for a thrust. He thrust the katana forward, but Naruto grabbed it between his two fingers. Kaito just stared blankly before getting punched in the face.

"Very good, Naruto," Sasuke called out. Naruto turned back to see the six kages staring at him. Sasuke was the only one who didnt look surprised at his feat. "I think he earned his life today."

"Fine," Sakura muttered. "Return to the cell." Naruto turned to leave and was Jyuuken in the stomach. He noticed the Hyuuga as Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister before he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin:Where is the Raikage?"

Jiraiya:Damn it, stop asking me!I told all your friends already, I dont know!

Shikamaru:You have to know!Where could he be!?

Hinata:Naruto-kun...

Kagai:Damn it!Lets attack Oto and Konoha!They might have had him!  
Shinto:A message just came in.

Next Chapter:The Warning

Jiraiya:Damn it, get ready to battle!

Kagai:I knew it!

Hinata:If only Naruto-kun were still here...

Shikamaru:I have a plan.


	17. Chapter 17:Warnings and Bombs

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

Now, I got reviews on how Naruto wouldnt infiltrate four countries for one person, friend or no.See, it wasnt entirely the fact that Gaara was his friend.Theres also the case of being allied to a disfunctional country lacking a kage.They would become a sort of liability and Kumo would be forced to take more of a front over Suna, causing Naruto's village to lose more lives than needed.Then there is another thing that this gave Naruto that I wont reveal yet.Also, there has been reviews about how Jyuuken shouldnt effect Naruto and how Gaara shouldnt be effected by the disease.For the disease, this is what took them by surprise.They didnt think Gaara could get this ill, but this disease was able to get around the demon's immune system.For the Jyuuken, Sakura had the two mercenaries, Dante and Vergil, to assist with new jutsus.Those two are based on the DMC characters and, therefore, are half demons.Their demon blood helps them with a sort of anti-demon jutsu.The Jyuuken is more advanced now.It can get around the demon chakra.

**Warnings and Bombs**

Jiraiya sat behind the Raikage desk, hands over his face. Where the hell did that blond brat go!? He was the Raikage! He cant go wandering off like this! There was a knock on the door and Jin entered.

"Where is the Raikage-sama?" Jin asked.

"Stop asking me!" Jiraiya shouted back. "Shinto and Shikamaru are already searching the village. I sent a message to Ryuuko as well."

"Lets just attack Oto and Konoha!" Kagai shouted from outside the window. "They probably captured him and we're just sitting here!"

"We wont start a battle without Naruto," Jiraiya stated, rising to his feet. "I have my contacts searching for him now." There was another knock on the door and a man walked in. He had a Kiri hitai-ate on his head and wore bandages around his stomach. A giant sword was strapped to his back and two more were at his waists.

"Yo," the man greeted. "I'm Shin. Zabuza's brother. Anyway, Naruto is no where in Kiri or Suna. I've checked."

"How does one man checking make you sure!?" Kagai shouted. "You should have the whole fucking country looking for him!"

"Calm down," Shin replied. "Hes your Yondaime Raikage, correct? He held his own against both Sasuke and Sakura at once. If he cant handle his own, something's wrong with this world."

"He has a point, Kagai," Jin said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Screw that!" Kagai shouted, jumping up from the ledge outside to the window. "He beat those two, but what happens if Sasuke's guard and Sakura's guard go with them!? Naruto stands no chance if he was captured by them!"

"Listen, I wasnt suppose to tell you...I saw Naruto last night...On his way to Konoha..." Shin said, lowering his voice. "He told me he had to deal with something and left. I followed...You are aware of the four Jounin that have their names known throughout a lot of Kumo, right? Sharingan Kakashi, Genjutsu Kurenai, and the two Green Beasts of Konoha, Lee and Gai? I saw him take down those four without breaking a sweat."

"But still," Kagai argued. "Theres the Inuzuka clan, the Hyuuga clan, the Nara clan...He cant win against all of them!"

"I have a message!" Shinto shouted, jumping into the room through a window. "It seems...Takikagure, Kusakagure, Iwakagure, and Amekagure have all declared war on us and anyone allied with us."

"What!?" Kagai shouted. "Now we're at war with four other nations!? What the hell is going on here!? I'm going to find Naruto!" Kagai turned to leave, but was stopped as a man landed on the window sill and she had to jump back. "And who are you!?"

"I'm Kenshi..." Kenshi said. "I have a message too. My village, Takikagure, has declared war on you because Uzumaki Naruto, your Raikage, went rampaging through four countries for the four legendary weapons. I'm here to tell you, Naruto is imprisoned in Konohakagure. I will get him out though. I'm already planning something with a group of the Konoha-nin."

"And why should we trust you?" Jiraiya asked, glancing at him. "Buraindo Shinobi?"

"Because I bothered to come here and tell you," Kenshi replied. "And because of what else I know they did. Gaara has recovered from the disease because of a mysterious cure that arrived at your village, correct? That was my work. I stole it from Sakura, but I realized what she was doing too late to stop Naruto from having to rampage through the four countries. There are four bombs set up throughout this village."

"What!?" Kagai shouted.

"I can give you the general location," Kenshi said. "The rest would be up to you." He pulled out a map of Kumo and placed it on the Raikage's desk. "There is one set up at the statue of your Raikage. That will be Oto's Snake Bomb. Konoha's Fire Bomb was set up in the market district. In the academy, they set up a bomb in the west and east wing. Iwa's Earthquake Bang is in the east wing. Kusa's Forest Fire is set up in the west wing. I cant help with anymore than that."

"Fine," Jiraiya sighed. "Call Shikamaru and Hinata in here." Shinto nodded and disappeared. "Jin, you've been to Kusa before. Take care of the Forest Fire. Kagai, go to the east wing and take care of the Earthquake Bang. Shin, get to taking care of the Snake Bomb." The three nodded and disappeared. Shinto appeared in the room again with Shikamaru and Hinata with him. "Perfect. Shikamaru, go to the market district and find the Fire Bomb."

"Thats..." Shikamaru began.

"Konoha's best explosive," Jiraiya nodded. "Go take care of it. Then go to Takikagure. You will submit to their Takikage and assist Kenshi with getting Naruto back. Kenshi will explain everything to you when you meet up. Hinata, Shinto. You two lend him your strength for now."

"Thank you, gama sannin," Kenshi bowed. "I'll have Naruto back within two weeks." Kenshi, Hinata, and Shinto took off out the window as Jiraiya sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"This is why I didnt want to be a kage..." Jiraiya muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with his hand. "How the hell did you deal with this, Tsunade?"

_The west wing of the academy..._

Jin ran through the halls until he reached the training grounds located at the west wing. He made a single hand seal and closed his eyes. Then he continued the hand seals.

"Kaenbasho(Flaming Location)!" Jin shouted. He opened his eyes and they were a blood red. There wasnt even the white in his eyes any longer. He resembled a demon. He looked for the bomb through the school and saw a glowing red spot at the target practice area. Jin's eyes snapped open with his normal color again and he disappeared in a flash. He ran down a long hall way and turned sharply to enter the target practice.

There were a group of kids throwing kunai and shurikan at the targets. Jin instantly spotted it as the one in the middle and dashed forward. If it struck in the center, they were all dead. The kids let their weapons fly before they saw Jin dart in front of them. He reached the one with the explosive attached and brought out a kunai to block the on coming one.

"Hey!" the kid who had thrown it shouted. "That would have been a bulls eye!" Jin ignored him and appeared next to the Chuunin in charge. He whispered to him for a second and the Chuunin's eyes widened.

"Right, students!" the Chuunin shouted. "Everyone, get back to the classroom! BOLT needs to do some work in here!" The kids groaned, knowing they would have to do boring work instead of practice now. Everyone filed out as Jin activated another jutsu and searched the log that was used for target practice. He tore off the sheet that had the target and found a small bomb set in the middle. A wire was attached, leading down and there was no way to defuse it from the looks.

"Damn," Jin muttered, realizing what it was. He made a hand seal and activated another jutsu to follow the wire and disappeared.

_The east wing of the academy..._

Kagai was running down the west wing, flipping over anyone who was in her path. She turned the corner and found what she had been looking for. The central control room for the heating program. Kagai made a couple hand seals and could see the bomb behind a fuel tank. She went behind it and took out a small case, but she found that it wasnt one that could be defused. There was a wire that led outside.

"Shit!" Kagai shouted and jumped up, dashing out the window on a higher ledge.

_The Naruto statue..._

Shin dropped down and studied the statue for a good five minutes before pulling out his blade on his back and slicing down from the left shoulder to the right hip. Every Kumo citizen was astonished by the Kiri-nin's display.

"Hey, thats our savior!" an elderly man shouted. "You have no right-!"

"Shut it," Shin replied. "Unless you all want to blow up, let me work." Shin looked at a small device at the base of where he slashed, but he couldnt find any way to open it up and defuse it. "Oh, god..." Shin sheathed his sword. "Get at least ten meters from this area! Maybe further if the explosion causes more flames to spread!" Shin then jumped to the rooftops and disappeared.

_The market district..._

Shikamaru flipped over a rooftop and landed to see a pile of rubble sitting there. Shikamaru made a hand seal and a wind picked up, blowing it all away. Shikamaru knelt down next to it and saw the bomb planted on the ground. There were two more at either wall of the alley and Shikamaru cursed to himself.

"These are more compact..." he muttered. "I cant defuse them..." He then noticed the wires and took off, heading toward where the wires would take him.

_A couple of meters into the mountains north of Kumo..._

Jin, Kagai, Shin, and Shikamaru found each other at the start of the mountains and began running down into them.

"You found wires too?" Shikamaru asked. The rest nodded and they continued running until they reached a cave. They ran right into it and saw a big generator at the end of the cave. "What...the...hell?"

"Great, isnt it?" a voice came from behind the generator. The mercenary, Vergil, walked out from behind the generator. Yamanaka Ino walked out from the other side of the generator.

"Ino!?" Shikamaru shouted. "That means..."

"You are all under arrest by order of the Hokage," Ino announced. "Vergil, your orders from the Otokage are to assist me so follow my orders."

"I dont follow orders, girly," Vergil replied. "I'll stop them from leaving, but I wont do it to help you. You get in my way, you die."

"Ino, you dont want to do this!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Shut up," Ino replied. "You will come with us."

"And if we dont?" Shin asked. "Seems to me, you're a bit out numbered."

"Not quite..." a voice came from behind. A man with purple eyes and blond hair walked in through the cave entrance they came in, wearing a Kusa hitai-ate. Next to him, a man with red hair tied back into a knot stood, a Ame hitai-ate around his neck. There were two more beside either wall of the cave entrance. On the right, a man stood there with a giant sword strapped to his back, wearing a Taki hitai-ate. On the left, there was a woman with long brown hair, wearing the Iwa hitai-ate.

"A trap..." Shin muttered. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"You will," Vergil replied. "You see, by a press of this button, I can have those four bombs go off in your village. And this generator blows up as well, causing an avalanch that ends your lives and the lives of many Kumo citizens."

"How..." Kagai muttered. "I'll strike a deal with you. Take us to the prisons in Konoha. We'll come with you if thats where we are taken."

"No, we were thinking more along the lines of seperating you among Taki, Iwa, Ame, and Kusa," Ino replied. "And, unless you agree-" She was cut off as she stopped moving and Dante did the same. Shikamaru stood there with a hand seal up. "You..."

"Guys, get out of here," Shikamaru gasped. They now noticed what he was doing. The shade of the cave let him spread his shadow out. He was holding all six people with the jutsu. "They're...strong...Hurry, run. I can only hold them long enough for you to get out of here. I'll take care of the bomb..." Shikamaru slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled it out to show Vergil's remote for the bombs. Everyone else followed, but nothing came of it.

"We wont leave you," Shin replied. "I'll kill these bastards."

"No, go!" Shikamaru shouted, making a hand gesture like he was throwing something without having anything in his hand. The remote went flying from Vergil's hand and Kagai caught it. She took off out of the mountain, followed by Jin.

"Hey!," Shin shouted. "You're just going to leave him!?"

"We have to run, Kiri!" Kagai shouted back at him. Shin bowed his head before taking off after them. As they were reaching the edge of the mountainous region, Kagai veered off and took a different path. "They'll wreck the village if I go there! I have a special place for this!" Jin nodded and took off after her.

"I'm leaving!," Shin shouted. "Mizukage-sama will want to hear of the predicament!" The two Kumo-nin nodded and Shin took off.

_The cave entrance..._

Shikamaru gasped out as he fell to his knees. The jutsu retracted to him and Shikamaru was left panting on the ground. The Taki-nin grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the wall. Vergil came up next to him and took him by the collar of his shirt.

"Lets get back to Konoha," Vergil said to the other ninja. "At least we have one of the traitors." They all decided it was for the best and began to leave.

"Not yet!" a voice shouted. They turned back out into the mountain range and scowled at a lone ninja standing there.

"Ah...A fight does come out of this after all..." Vergil grinned widely.

_The mountain range..._

Kagai jumped to the top of a smaller hill and then bolted toward a craggy cliff of a mountain. The two were running through the mountains at top speeds. Kagai landed on another craggy cliff, but this one exploded on the spot. Kagai back flipped and landed back on another cliff as Jin landed on a pillar like rock next to her as they heard clapping.

"Very nicely done..." a voice came. Kagai looked up to see a boy in a trench coat, riding a big black cloud of bugs. Aburame Shino. The boy spread out his bugs and landed on the indent on the mountain that the explosion left before his body burst into a flutter of butterflies, leaving Kotetsu standing there. Another kunoichi, Yuuhi Kurenai jumped down next to him.

"Like the genjutsu?" Kurenai asked with a smirk. Kotetsu sighed as he whistled for the last of the group to come forth.

"What?" a voice called from behind Jin. "You two arent enough to take this Kumo trash?" Jin turned his head back and grinned at who it was.

"Time to settle our score," Jin called out.

"Ah, you're here?" the man asked. "I guess theres a reason to fight them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flaming Location-A jutsu that Jin uses to spot explosives with fire properties on them.

--Mountain range--

Kagai:You two are well known.

Kotetsu:Could say the same for you...Aka no Senkou(The Bloody Flash).

Kagai:So, you know my title...Then I better live up to my title...

???:I've been waiting for this moment, Raikou Oni(Lightning Demon)...

Jin:So have I...

???:Then prepare yourself!

--Cave--

Dante:Finally, a fight!

???:Calm down...Let Shikamaru go or we'll have to slaughter the six of you.

Dante:Only two shinobi?What will that accomplish!?

Ino:Careful, oni.

Dante:Hey, fighting beside a demon is no difference than what you did with that Raikage prick for years.

???2:Dont criticize our Raikage-sama!

Dante:Oi!Sorry, sorry!Lets just get this over with!I've been wanting to fight you again anyway.

Next chapter:Rematches and Rescues

Jin/???2:Lets go!!


	18. Chapter 18:Rescues and Rematches

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Rematches and Rescues**

Kagai stood in a loose stance against Yuuhi Kurenai and Kotetsu. Kotetsu made a hand seal and a giant shurikan appeared in his hand, letting that fly. Kagai hopped into the air and let the shurikan dig into the mountain before landing on top of it with a grin.

"Genjutsu Kurenai..." Kagai looked at her with an impassive look. "And Kotetsu...You two are well known outside your village. What would you two be doing so far from it where many would like you dead?"

"You wont get away from us," Kurenai said. "We came here for prisoners."

"I thought you'd be more honorable about it, Kurenai," Kagai shot back. "You came for prisoners from an innocent nation."

"You should want to come," Kotetsu shouted. "You'll see your Raikage-sama again. In that dank dungeon cell...Oh, he might be dead by now for all we know..."

"Shut the hell up!" Kagai shouted, disappearing for a second and kicking Kotetsu in the face. She turned on Kurenai, but was dodged and then Kurenai disappeared, Kotetsu turning to dust. "You bitch! Stop hiding behind those genjutsus!" A tree shot up behind Kagai, but she acted quickly and jumped away. Kotetsu appeared before her and punched her in the stomach before jumping away. The two watched each other on the stone pillars they now stood on.

"This is such a waste of talent..." Kotetsu muttered. "You are well known too...Aka no Senkou(Bloody Flash)..."

"Why dont I show you why they call me that," Kagai said, clutching both fists tightly and moving into an offensive position. "Dont blink...or you might not survive." Kagai smirked as Kotetsu slipped into a defensive position.

_Jin..._

Jin walked around the newly arrived shinobi as he eyed him. The man that stood there was Dante. The half demon mercenary that had helped in attacking Kumo.

"Its finally time to settle our score, huh?" Jin asked as he stopped. Dante grinned a bit.

"Yes, it is," Dante replied. "But see...I was ordered not to risk fighting alone. So..." A man walked up next to Dante with a grin on his face.

"Its been a long time since I could let loose..." the man said. He was a big man with long red hair and eyes full of blood lust.

"Juugo, calm down," Dante said, the grin never leaving his face. "This man is Juugo. You are the unlucky soul that our full wrath must be unleashed upon."

"Thats not Juugo...I've seen him before...Guarding the Uchiha..." Jin said.

"Ah, that was my old body..." Juugo replied. "You see...That damn Raikage of your's killed me. Sasuke was kind enough to transfer everything from my body to this one."

"I see," Jin replied going into a stance. "I wont let you leave here."

"We'll see," Dante replied, pulling out his ice nunchucks. "I think I'll start off a little stronger now...Cerberus! Come out!" Dante slammed his nunchucks on the ground and they shattered into ice, a deep mist coming over them. When it cleared, a giant three headed dog held Dante aloft on its head, covered in ice as Jin watched in amazement. "Lets go!" He pulled out dual swords and jumped down as Cerberus blew an icy breath at Jin.

"Damn!" Jin shouted, diving out of the way. He made some hand seals and held out his fist with his forefinger and middle finger pointing at the giant dog. "Raikou Teppou(Lightning Gun)!" The bullet went out and hit the middle head right under the throat, piercing the skin and causing the body to freeze. It began cracking and eventually shattered into the nunchucks that Dante held. Dante jumped into the air and let them fall into his holster for them before spinning the two blades he now held.

"You're fighting two people, bastard!" Juugo shouted from behind, but Jin was able to back flip over the large man before he could get punched. Jin went forward and kicked him in the back before jumping away. He made a hand seal and pointed at Juugo's back, but Juugo disappeared in a flash. He was now in front of Jin and punched him, sending him back into the wall of a mountain.

Juugo ran forward as Dante held his swords out in front of him and began spinning them at a faster speed. Fire and wind began swirling around the blades as they spun faster. The flames and wind shot forth in a whirlwind before they both smashed into the mountain side and Juugo entered the flaming whirlwind. There was an explosion from within the whirlwind and then it disipitated, leaving smoke behind.

_Cave..._

Vergil watched as the two shinobi walked toward their big group. The half demon just sighed at the oncoming shinobi and snapped his fingers.

"Ino, you take care of this kid with Jisho," Vergil instructed as the Ame-nin walked forward. Vergil then disappeared and appeared in front of the remaining three shinobi, eyeing the two saviors, Shin and Shinto. "Nagato." The Taki-nin stiffened at his name. "You and Tomiko will face the Kiri-nin." The Iwa kunoichi nodded and got into a stance as Nagato went to her side. "Kosho, we'll take the Kumo-nin." The Kusa-nin nodded and came to his side.

_Ino and Jisho VS Shikamaru..._

Ino made a hand seal, but Shikamaru jumped into the air and threw three kunai down at her. She jumped back out of the way, but couldnt block Jisho's shurikan from piercing his left shoulder. Shikamaru twisted his body and landed on his feet to face the two ninja.

"Ino, you dont have to do this," Shikamaru pleaded. "I dont want to fight you. I dont forget the times we had in Team 10."

"Thats in the past, I will stand by Sakura," Ino replied. "After what I did to her, its the least I could do to repay her..." Shikamaru sighed.

"And what about the last wish of a dead friend?" Shikamaru asked. Ino's eyebrow raised and Shikamaru bowed his head. "Chouji...he died protecting Naruto and I. Would you really throw away his death just like that? You wish to capture us for your village, do you truly wish for your friends to die?" Ino's eyes widened. "It was that same ninja that killed Asuma-sensei. If you came to Kumo, we could go after them!"

"N-No...I cant," Ino muttered. "I wont listen to this!" She pulled out a kunai and charged forward. Shikamaru kicked her in the stomach before turning to Jisho who had moved quickly at him. He made a hand seal and a spear appeared in his hands. Shikamaru quickly made a movement with his body, sending Chouji's spear in front of the spear from Jisho. The two spears locked and Shikamaru got in close to Jisho.

"You wont be able to defeat me, Ame-nin," Shikamaru said.

"Its Jisho, bastard," Jisho replied. "At least say my name!" Jisho brought his knee up, but was blocked as Shikamaru placed his foot in the way and used it as leverage to flip over him. Shikamaru landed behind the large man and spun around to kick him in the back. Jisho stumbled forward and then received a haymaker over the top of the head, sending his face into the ground.

"I...wont let...forehead girl...down..." Shikamaru heard as he was about to go assist his friends. Turning back, he found Ino rising to her feet. "I...cant...let her...down..." Ino continued, pulling out a small blade and getting ready. "You are...my ex-teammate...but it doesnt change...the fact that...we're enemies now..."

"I'm well aware of that, Ino," Shikamaru replied, getting into a stance with Chouji's spear. "May the best one win."

_Nagato and Tomiko VS Shin..._

Nagato brought out his giant blade and ran forward. He was met by Shin's giant blade as it slipped over his shoulder and blocked. Nagato made a hand seal and a bit of water seeped from the blade. Then it suddenly burst, sending Shin skidding back a few meters. Tomiko was already on him, a small kodachi drawn. She plunged forward, but Shin sidestepped and slipped one of his kunai to her throat.

"The battlefield isnt a place for little girls," Shin said with a small smirk.

"Worry about yourself, Kiri," the kunoichi couldnt help, but smirk as a pillar rose up, causing him to jump back. Nagato was ready and brought his sword down, wanting to cleave Shin in half with a single swing. Shin bent his body so that the blade just passed him and he brought his blade down to keep it trapped.

"Iwa and Taki, huh?" Shin mused. "Two of you couldnt get past one of Kiri's own!" Shin brought his knee into the Taki-nin's side and then brought himself around to kick him away, knicking Tomiko's leg on the way. Shin brought his sword on to his shoulder and sheathed it back. He went to his sides and drew the two blades with prowess.

"We'll see about that, Shin," Nagato replied. "You are one of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist). The youngest member, if I recall. You are also Momoichi Zabuza's younger brother. I also know of that special kenjutsu you can use. And that special style. Why dont you show us?"

"Not worth it," Shin replied. Tomiko made a hand seal and two clones rose from either side of Shin with the kodachis ready to strike while Nagato had two clones form from the water with the bigger sword held in their hands. They all attacked at once and were slashed in half by the double blades. Shin tilted the two blades so that the handles ends were facing each other and placed them together. He formed the dual edged blade and twirled it before unsheathing the giant blade again.

"So, this is it?" Tomiko asked.

"No, this is the style he'll use when he gets serious," Nagato replied. "The last style he'll use is when he is desperate. A bit more pushing and we can get him to go to it. Once he does, let me finish it. I want the satisfaction of knowing I defeated Shin at his fullest. It'll get me reknown with the rest of the swordsmen." Tomiko shrugged and pulled out a second kodachi. She twirled it before pointing it straight at him. She disappeared and appeared behind the swordsman, a small spark going off on the dual edged blade as she hit it with lightning speed.

"You know a lot about me, Nagato," Shin studied the ninja before his eyes widened. "I see now...The Taki no Kenkaku(Swordsman of the Waterfall). You are known for having knowledge on virtually every well known swordsman and samurai and have mastered any sword technique you could find."

"Ah, you know of me?" Nagato smiled a bit. "I'm flattered that one of your prestige knows of me. I would like to give you something though." Nagato pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "A tournament. This is the reason I took this mission. I wanted to get a hold of one of the swordsmen from Kiri and have them pass the word. There are prizes if you win. Uchiha Sasuke will be hosting it."

"Sasuke!?" Shin shouted.

"Calm down, calm down," Nagato replied. "I've got contacts to make sure that this is fair as can be. I want to beat you all at your best. Now, lets continue this fight."

"Right," Shin replied, pocketing the paper.

_Vergil and Kosho VS Shinto..._

"Its been a while since Kumo, Shinto," Vergil said, walking to the side of him as Kosho pulled out a kunai. Kosho threw it, but Shinto just caught it and threw it into the air.

"Ame Kunai(Raining Kunai)!" Shinto shouted as the kunai burst and began to shower the two shinobi before him. "Yes, it has been, Vergil..." Vergil and Kosho made hand seals and a iron shield shot from the ground to block the kunai.

"Konpaku no Tate(Ghost Shield)," Vergil said. "I know some new moves you havent seen..." Vergil smirked as he drew his long blade. "Get ready, Shinto."

"I wont let Raikage-sama come to harm," Shinto replied, sliding into a stance where he places his hand over his still sheathed katana and got lower to the ground.

"Ah, I remember now..." Kosho whispered. "This is the man who has mastered almost every kenjutsu style known. And even created his own. Vergil-sama. Allow me to duel this man."

"Fine, but if you get into a jam, I'm allowed to assist," Vergil replied, jumping to a stone to watch. Kosho brought out a scroll and rolled it out over the ground while making a seal with his free hand. A puff of smoke erupted from it and when it cleared, Kosho stood with a complete set of blades. Three katanas had been laced in at his left side and two smaller katanas were strapped to his back in an X form. He also had a kodachi at his right side.

"I am also a master of blades," Kosho continued as he walked around and stopped directly in front of Shinto. "Let us see who is the better of us two." He slid into a similar position and smirked a bit before disappearing. He was now next to Shinto and drew out his first blade quickly, but Shinto disappeared before it could connect.

"This is the Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu," Shinto explained, his katana still sheathed. "Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu Seiza: Nukiuchi(Entry Level: Sudden Draw)!" Kosho hit the hilt of his kodachi and sent it up to block as his hand met with the hilt again. "Mae(Forward)!" Shinto slashed at him and he disappeared, appearing to the right. "Migi(Right)!" He shifted the blade and slashed to his right to find that he had disappeared again.

"Muso Shinden-ryu," Kosho said in return. "Shoden: Batto(Entry Level: Sudden Draw)!" Koshi appeared behind Shinto with a maniac type smirk on his face.

"Ushiro(Rear)!" Shinto shouted, bringing his blade over his shoudler to block the attack. "Oikaze(Tailwind)!" Shinto slid his feet along the ground, kicking up dirt in the process, and made a strong swipe, but Kosho back flipped. "Tsukekome(Pursuit)!" Shinto appeared in front of Kosho as he was flying back and made a vertical swing down at him, but was blocked.

"Ryuto(Block and Flow)!" Kosho shouted, breaking the brief clash and bringing his sword up to cleave Shinto in half. Shinto brought his blade in the way and flipped over Kosho.

"Yaegaki(8-Fold Fences)!" Shinto made a stroke vertically and was blocked. This was followed by seven more similar strokes and each was blocked, but the effects showed on Kosho's figure. He was breathing heavily from having to defend against such an attack. "Tsukikage(Moon Shadow)!" Shinto slashed again, but this time disappeared and a shadow was seen of the blade slashing across his back before Shinto appeared, holding the blade a little ways away from Koshi to his left.

"Ah...You're title isnt just for show..." Koshi panted. "Enough games...Chuden: Yokoguma(Intermediate Level: Cloud Bank)!" Kosho jumped over Shinto and brought his blade to run down along his back, but it only got a quarter way down before Shino pushed forward into a roll and dodged the rest. Shinto spun around and held his sword ready.

"Zantotsuto(Beheading Cut)!" Shinto shouted, driving his blade with the intent to hack off his head. Kosho ducked under it and pointed the blade to the ground, digging it into the rocks. He was now panting heavily.

'I...I need to think of something...' Kosho thought as he slumped against his blade. 'I guess...I have to go further than this...' Kosho quickly brought himself up, head butting Shinto in the stomach before bringing his sword to his sheathe again. "Lets go! Somakuri(Continuous Attack)!" Kosho quickly drew out his blade and slashed across, but was blocked. Kosho tilted his blade the other way and brought it at him against in quick succession. He continued these attacks and pressed harder as Shinto began to tire.

"Bangai: Hayanami(Advanced: Fast Wave)!" Shinto shouted and made a quick swipe that caused Kosho to jump back out of the way. "Its about time I end this..." Shinto made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke, he held a wakizashi in his free hand and went into a new stance. "Kumitachi. You wont defeat me, Kosho. I fight for Kumo and all that inhabit it! Prepare to lose!" With that, Shinto charged forward.

_Kotetsu and Kurenai VS Kagai..._

Kagai made several hand seals in quick succession and then ended in a tiger hand seal. She then switched it a bit so it wasnt quite the tiger seal.

"Kurochi(Black Blood)," Kagai said with a murderous glint in her eyes. She held out her arms and the two saw that she began to bleed. The blood was black as night and it came from all openings in her. Her mouth, ears, eyes, nose, even the cuts she had received in battle. She then disappeared, leaving an after image of black blood in her wake.

"The...Aka no Senkou..." Kurenai muttered. Before she could make a genjutsu to replace her and Kotetsu, Kotetsu fell past her. He had a kunai in his leg and shoulder and his blood was black. Standing where he once was, was Kagai. She looked at Kurenai.

"You're next if you dont leave with that ass wipe right now," Kagai said with a horrible snarl hinting at her voice.

"Why let me go when you can clearly kill a threat?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe you arent a threat," Kagai sneered. "Or maybe...I'm following orders. Just go before I kill you." Kurenai jumped down to where Kotetsu was, but faded into a blur. The two Konoha-nin were gone. Kagai sat down on the rock pillar and leaned back. 'Uzumaki...You better not make me regret following orders...'

_Dante and Juugo VS Jin..._

Juugo and Jin wore clashing against each other. Juugo's black energy coming from his Cursed Seal was fighting against a demonic force Jin commanded. Juugo's black energy flared before he was covered in marks and he broke past Jin's barrier. Jin was punched hard in the face, sending him farther into the rocks. Then he was punched in the stomach, followed by a knee to the shoulder.

"Weakling!" Juugo shouted, punching him again in the chest. He jumped away to land next to Dante with a smirk on his face. "I think we won, mercenary," Juugo said.

"Yes...Maybe so..." Dante said, eyeing Juugo a bit. With the quickness of a master, Dante brought both his swords to the side and slashed past Juugo, cutting off his arm and putting a large gash into his stomach. "But then again...I cant have you hog up my spot light," Dante continued with a small smirk. "You're too powerful for your own good."

"You...bastard..." Juugo muttered, collapsing to the ground.

"Maybe I am," Dante replied. "It doesnt matter to you when you're dying." Dante walked a ways from Juugo before turning to the mountain. "Jin, I'm letting you off this time. Recover. Fight me one on one once you do." With that, Dante burst into flames and disappeared.

_Ino and Jisho VS Shikamaru..._

Ino lunged at Shikamaru with her kunai. Shikamaru brought his spear up and tilted her arm so that it slid past him and dug into the earth.

"Ino, you know what day it is, right?" Shikamaru asked. "The day...Asuma died." Ino stopped her panting at the mention of his name.

"As-Asuma-sensei..." Ino muttered. Shikamaru knelt down to talk to her. "Asuma-sensei...wouldnt want us fighting, would he?"

"No...he wouldnt, Ino," Shikamaru replied. Ino turned to him, tears at her eyes. She buried her head in his chest and began sobbing.

"Shikamaru...I'm sorry..." Ino sobbed. "I dont want to fight anymore...I want to stop all of this..."

"Ino...I wont let you throw away your future in Konoha like I did..." Shikamaru replied. "Go back to them. If you must, dont fight me. Just go and say you couldnt stop me from leaving."

"Al-Alright...I'll repay you for this Shikamaru...Chouji..." Ino muttered the last name, glancing at the spear. "I'll repay you for everything..." With that, Ino rose to her feet, grabbed Jisho, and took off.

_Nagato and Tomiko VS Shin..._

The two swordsmen stood facing each other for a while. Shin noticed the pride Nagato would have if he were to defeat all the swordsmen of Kiri.

"Hey...You know...If you want me to pass the word on, we can continue this bout at the competition," Shin said with a small smirk. "And I've heard of Uzumaki's expertise. Hes known to be stronger than all seven of us. Its only a legend, but who knows. You might be in for a pleasent surprise if you face him."

"Hah, you might be right!" Nagato laughed. "Tomiko, lets get out of here. We'll say that they had reinforcements and stopped us." Tomiko glared at him.

"You wont get off the hook for this," Tomiko warned.

"What're you gonna do about it, Iwa," Nagato asked. "Taki will stand by one of their own over an earth bound bitch. Now lets go."

"You call me an earth bound bitch while you're just hiding in your own dank water," Tomiko shot back. "You say you'll be facing him in the competition. I bet you just want someone else to take him down for you. Of course, its a good way to cover it up. For Taki scum, that is."

"Screw you, bitch," Nagato said. "Oh, wait. Half your village probably did already, slut." She turned to him, blushing madly and fuming.

"You know wha-" she began, but was struck in the back, hard.

"Shut up," Nagato muttered from where he struck her. He picked her up over the shoulder. "See you soon." He took off.

_Vergil and Kosho VS Shinto..._

Vergil laughed as he saw Kosho shift stances to him. Vergil jumped down next to him and stopped the two from a continued fight.

"This new style...Dont show it here," Vergil said. "I've heard of a tournament from Nagato. We'll meet again there. All of us. Lets go, Kosho."

"Right," Kosho grinned. "You better come."

"You bet I will," Shinto returned the grin. Vergil and Kosho then disappeared.

_A mile from Kumo..._

Vergil and Kosho appeared to see his group there. A knocked out Tomiko, Jisho, and Kotetsu. Dante didnt have his partner, Juugo, with him. Kurenai was panting hard from running so fast and Nagato was just leaning back against a rock pillar. Ino showed signs of crying just moments before.

"Alright, our mission is complete," Vergil nodded. "Dante, wheres Juugo?"

"Juugo underestimated Jin..." Dante said. "Hes lying dead in the crevices of those mountains."

"Alright then...We'll break the news to Sasuke," Vergil continued. "Kosho, Nagato. You two go ahead to Suna and tell our men to pull out from the area. Ino, Kurenai. Take the unconcious to Konoha for healing. Dante, you come with me." With that, they all disappeared.

_A prison in Konoha..._

Naruto slumped against the wall. There was a cut in his shoulder, but nothing to serious. He watched as Kiba rose to his feet, a light cut across his chest. He walked to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"Uzumaki..." Kiba began. "Have you heard of the World Tournament?"

"Whats that?" Naruto asked.

"Supposedly, if we can find a way off Japan, theres a tournament held in different countries throughout the world. Ninja, samurai, knights, any kind of fighter you can think of is around. I heard Sasuke and Sakura talking about it. I think they intend to enter it."

"I see..." Naruto muttered. "Lets see how this works out then...We'll get out soon and then we'll find out more about this tournament. Whatever they want through this, we'll stop."

"Right," Kiba nodded. With that the two leaned back, closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Gun-A jutsu that lets the user shoot a bullet of lightning from his fingers.

Raining Kunai-A jutsu that causes a kunai thrown into the air to burst into dozens of kunai and shower the enemies.

Ghost Shield-A shield appears in front of the user and then fades away.

Seiza-Entry Level: Sudden Draw-The user draws his blade with lightning speed and strikes his opponent.

Forward-An attack to the front of the user.

Right-An attack to the right of the user.

Shoden-Entry Level: Sudden Draw-This is a different version of the Seiza one except used with the Muso Shinden-ryu style.

Rear-The user can attack from behind him.

8-Fold Fence-The user swings down vertically and then continues with a vertical upward attack.This continues until he reaches 8 strokes.

Intermediate Level: Cloud Bank-The user jumps over the opponent and brings his blade down in a light, vertical slash along his back.

Beheading Cut-A slash that is meant to behead the opponent.

Continuous Attack-An attack that is made in quick succession repeatedly until the user chooses his advantage and uses another one or the user gets tired and collapses.

Advanced: Fast Wave-It is a quick attack.Its the quickest attack in this style as it is at the top of the rankings for them.

Black Blood-Kagai's signiture jutsu.Its the reason she was named the Bloody Flash.It makes her bleed black blood, but this blood gives her a slight boost and gives her a darker edge to her personality.She becomes faster, stronger, and more murderous.

Naruto:Whats going on!?

Ino:Shut up, Uzumaki!

Kiba:Yea, Naruto!Just accept it and run!  
Sakura:Stop it, you fools!The demon will escape!

Next Chapter:The End of A Tyrant

Sakura:All of you stop Uzumaki at once!Sasuke-kun will kill you if he escapes!


	19. Chapter 19:Fall of the Tyrant

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**End of the Tyrant**

Naruto and Kiba were talking in their cell after the fights. They had made a habit of making plans against Konoha, Oto, Taki, Ame, and Kusa.

"We wouldnt win, even with Konoha's help," Naruto answered. "Numbers out weigh us."

"Numbers dont matter," Kiba replied. "We've got a demon on our side. Not to mention those BOLT squads. And even a revived Kiri-nin and a second demon."

"We still wouldnt win," Naruto replied. "Sasuke's a demon. They also have a couple other men of value with them."

"But-" Kiba was cut off as the door slammed open. Four ANBU men walked in and came to Naruto and Kiba's side. Two for each. They had katanas at their sides and looked ready to kill.

Naruto was lifted with his hands tied behind his back. Kiba was next to him, but as they reached the end of a long corridor, it split two ways. The ANBU that had been taking them split up there and took them seperate ways.

"So, fox, how do you feel in bonds?" one ANBU asked. Naruto remained silent. "You'll speak when you are spoken to, ingrate." Naruto tilted his head slightly and sighed. The ANBU was getting angered, but his partner put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, remember who we're taking him to," he said. The other nodded and they continued down. At the end, they opened a metal door to show a room. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji stood there. The two ANBU led Naruto in and positioned him in chains. Neji grinned along with Ino. The ANBU waited for the execution to begin.

"Ino," Neji said and she nodded. She made a hand seal and instantly, the second of the two ANBU turned on his companion and slashed with his katana. The first blocked and they began fighting. In the end, they impaled each other. Neji made four swift strikes to the shackles and they broke with ease.

"Lets go, Naruto," Ino said, walking to the door. "The revolt's starting." Naruto walked past them and sighed. Kiba ran down from the other side of the room, followed by Rock Lee and Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Okay, Ino, you and Hanabi go to west gate and prevent access," Naruto ordered. "Neji and Lee, head to the south gate. Kiba, find one of the Rookie 9 and head to the east gate." They all nodded, but Kiba stayed behind.

"What about you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm headed for the Oto border alone," Naruto replied, striding past him. "If Sakura tries to escape, she'll have to deal with me. Tell no one to guard the north gate. I want her to come to me." Kiba nodded and disappeared. Soon after, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Hokage Tower..._

Haruno Sakura stood before two men now. Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. She went into her stance and got ready for the two. Gai ran forward and threw a punch, but with a quick jab to meet his fist, he went flying along the road. Kakashi made a hand seal and ran at her, but she punched the ground and a pillar pushed out fo the ground, sending him back.

A man jumped down before her and made a slash at her, but it dug into the Hokage Tower's wall instead as she ducked. The man was Dante, the mercenary for Konoha. Sakura went to punch, but she was kneed in the face.

"Bitch, I'll kill you," Dante said. "You've gone too far with this."

"Brother...whats this?" a voice came from behind. He tilted his head to see Vergil walking towards them with his sword drawn.

"I wont let her get away with this," Dante replied.

"Fight me," Vergil said. "I wont let you ruin our good money."

"Hokage-sama, come with me," Juugo said as he appeared next to her.

"Juugo!?" Dante shouted. "I killed you!"

"You're opponent is me!" Vergil shouted, running forward. Dante blocked and Sakura ran off with Juugo toward the north gate.

_West gate..._

The village was torn. People who sided with a Konoha/Oto alliance and people who would rather assist the fox. Ino and Hanabi appeared at the west gate, ready to fight. Hanabi instantly struck at a Haruno shinobi and sent him to the ground. The two stood there, awaiting the Hokage to try an escape. Suddenly, a man leapt down to meet them. His eyes were covered by his Oto hitai-ate.

"You are rebelling against Konoha," the Oto-nin said. "In this way, you rebel against Oto. Jizo, the Kenzan no Shinobi(Ninja of Seeing), shall defeat you hear." Ino made a hand seal, but instantly felt her shoulder dislocate. She tilted her head to see Jizo standing there. He kicked her in the back and sent her flying away. He slipped into a fighting stance. Hanabi slipped into the Jyuuken stance as well.

"I wont allow you to rescue that bitch," Hanabi said, bluntly. "Fear the wrath of the Hyuuga clan." She ran forward and tried to close his tenketsus, but it was evenly matched.

"We've studied you, Hyuuga," Jizo said. He made a palm strike and Hanabi felt a tenketsu close. Hanabi jumped back in utter shock as Jizo placed his hands behind his head to slide the hitai-ate down to around his neck, revealing his blank, white eyes.

_South gate..._

Neji and Lee began to bash past the onslaught of Konoha-nin, Iwa-nin, and Oto-nin that were trying to subdue the village.They had been staying at Konoha while their kages were here and stayed behind just in case. Neji, Byakugan activated, nailed several men as he continued on his path toward the south gate. Lee sided with Neji as he would kick and punch any ninja in his way.

"Konoha traitors!" a shout came. Neji and Lee turned to find a man standing before them. He had long, purplish-whitish hair and a hitai-ate that split so that the metal part was on his forehead and, below that, a upside down V formed over his eyes. The man slipped into a stance similar to Rock Lee's Iron Fist stance and grinned.

"Iwa," Neji said, seeing who it was. "You wont stand in our way." Lee quickly ran forward and with quick punches, Neji noticed the man had sealed tenketsus.

"How..." Lee muttered as he collapsed on the ground. Neji ran forward and matched the strikes with Jyuuken strikes. They were evenly matched at all blows. Finally, Neji went up and sliced the hitai-ate off with chakra. It fell to the floor, revealing something Neji wished he hadnt seen. White eyes.

_East gate..._

Kiba landed down at the east gate, right next to TenTen. She threw several weapons, killing many Oto-nin in her wake. Kiba was in awe of the woman's power. He made a hand seal and became feral as he charged into the groups. He began tearing his way out of the crowds.

"TenTen!" Kiba shouted. "Lets try the move we worked on!"

"Right!" TenTen shouted. She jumped into the air and let several kunai and shurikan fly as Kiba began swirling, Akamaru right next to him. The two picked up the weapons and those swirled with them. They smashed into several shinobi and then landed with grace. Suddenly, the three heard clapping. Upon looking up at the gate, a woman stood there. She had light blue hair and dark brown eyes with a giant sword strapped to her back.

"Inuzuka," the woman said with a slight smirk. "I am known in Oto as the wind mistress, Soriyu."

"You know, theres only one wind mistress," a voice came from behind. The three shinobi gasped at the new arrival as Akamaru barked happily.

_Konoha..._

Sakura and Juugo continued their run toward the north gate. They had made good distance from the tower and were at the center of town. As they reached a crossroad, a man stepped before them. Kenshi. The traitor Taki shinobi stood there as Sakura began getting impatient.

"You!" Sakura shouted. "You're a Taki-nin! Help me get out of here!"

"On the contrary..." Kenshi replied. "I'm a Kumo-nin. Prepare to die, Hokage." Juugo got in front of her, but a voice came from above.

"You two move on. Let me take care of my brother." Standing atop a house was Asukra Kaito, brother to Kenshi.

"Ah, Kaito," Kenshi grinned. "Long time no see."

"Cut the crap and fight," Kaito ordered, jumping down and drawing his blade as Sakura and Juugo fled past them.

_Hokage Tower..._

Dante swiped at Vergil. Vergil ducked and swiped back. They continued on like that for a while and continued with no hits.

"Cerberus!" Dante shouted, getting tired at being even. His blade turned into the icy nunchucks and he whipped them down at Vergil. Vergil jumped up and held out his hand. A sword appeared behind him and plunged down, but Dante stepped back and it was embedded in the ground before shattering. Dante whipped his nunchucks back, yelling,"Force Edge!" The sword reverted back and slashed Vergil across the chest.

"Learn new tricks, Dante!" Vergil shouted as he disappeared before the sword hit. He appeared next to Dante and this made Dante smirk.

"Ifrit!" Dante shouted, punching Vergil in the elbow with a flaming gauntlet now on his hand. He went back and kicked Vergil in the back, sending him to the ground. "Nightmare!" A gun formed on his arm and a beam shot out, hitting Vergil's shoulder. "Its over, Vergil."

"Not...yet..." Vergil muttered as a blue flux appeared over his body. Dante sighed and a red flux appeared over his own. The two fluxes grew until they were overlapping and then continued.

"Never give up, do you?" Dante sighed. "Lets end this quick."

_West gate..._

Hanabi and Jizu faced each other, glaring intensly. Byakugan eyes stared down Byakugan eyes. It was a deadlock with Ino out of it. Hanabi charged first. She stopped right in front of Jizu and outstretched both hands, but Jizu jumped into the air. Jizu made a couple hand seal and held out his hand. A couple of strings of chakra shot forth. Hanabi spun around and took the strings in with her.

"You underestimate me," Jizu said. The strings bounced back as Hanabi finished, but now they surrounded her as they went forward again. They struck her in several spots and she could feel the tenketsus close. Hanabi fell to the ground, panting. "My chakra strings...They work like multiple Jyuuken strikes..."

"And...I care...why?" Hanabi replied with a sharp glare.

"Oh, the bitch has fangs," Jizu grinned. "Well, lets see how sharp a little bitch's fangs are against a dragon's maw!" He made a single hand seal, but his whole body was enveloped in chakra. It took the form of a dragon as it began charging at Hanabi. Hanabi looked on in shock as the attack came before shutting her eyes tightly.

The attack never came. Slowly, her eyes began to crack open and she gasped at the sight.

_South gate..._

Neji continued assaulting the Hyuuga of Iwa. He was matched with attacks Lee knew, but in Jyuuken form. The chakra would still seal tenketsus, but they would also hurt physically like Lee. It was the perfect style, attacking both bones and chakra. Neji decided it was time he ended this. He kicked the Hyuuga in the stomach before disappearing and getting above him. He kicked him over the head and then disappeared again.

This style put a toll on him, but he needed to surprise him. What better way than with the Iron Fist? He struck him in the face with his fist before opening the first gate and running at maddening speed. Training with the Beautiful Green Beasts of Konoha had its perks. He continued jabbing at the Hyuuga who continued flying back as Neji opened the second gate. He went for a punch, but his fist was stopped. The Hyuuga just smirked as he kicked Neji in the stomach and sent him back.

"Nice moves..." he said. "But you need more to beat the Hyuuga of Iwa, Iro." Iro began to make another onslaught of attacks, but Neji made a hand seal and a blast of chakra erupted from him. He fell to his knees, exhausted. Iro just grinned as the chakra was stopped by a single Jyuuken thrust. He walked forward. "Submit and I can spare you."

"Go to Hell..." Neji muttered out as he went to his hands and coughed up blood.

"Have it your way," Jizu replied, getting ready for the final strike. The strike was never delivered and, in shock, Neji looked up. He was in utter shock at who held Iro's wrist, preventing the attack.

_East gate..._

Temari stood next to Soriyu, a blade held to the side of her neck. Kiba, TenTen, and Akamaru were, althought surprised, overjoyed to see the Suna kunoichi.

"Theres only one wind mistress and shes in the Wind Country's Sunakagure." With a quick back step, Temari went in front of Soriyu and kneed her in the stomach. Then she brought her hands up and did a haymaker over her head, the hilt also hitting the back of her head. Temari twirled the blade before sheathing it and taking out her fan. With a quick swipe, blades of wind shot down and sliced Soriyu across the back several times.

"Why's Suna here?" Kiba asked.

"We heard about the rebellion and, upon Kenshi's instructions, came to assist you take down the Hokage." Temari brought her fan back and strapped it to her back. She jumped down and brought out a kunai, dropping it to fall into the kunoichi's neck. "Lets go find the Raikage." Kiba and TenTen nodded before disappearing.

_Center of Konoha..._

Kenshi and Kaito continued to clash against each other. Their swords continued to meet and seperate. The two brothers were evenly matched at every turn. Kaito jumped back and made a hand seal.

"Mizutaka!" Kaito shouted, causing to falcons made of water to appear and shoot at Kenshi. Kenshi copied the seal and made his own falcons. They met, but Kenshi broke through the water that was made. He jumped up and swirled around before jamming his sword down.

"Tsuchi Toburai Shougeki(Earth Burial Crash)!" Kenshi shouted. The earth around them began to crack and then exploded in a burst of yellowish chakra. Kenshi jumped back as did Kaito. Kaito was breathing heavily and his left arm dangled limp. He took his sword up with his right and got into a stance.

"You were always the better...But my new techinque will stop you here..." Kaito said with a slight smirk. "Kuro Toburai(Black Burial)." Everything around the two went black as Kaito disappeared from sight and appeared right in front of Kenshi again. With quick slices, trailed with a blackish chakra, Kenshi had several cuts in his chest. Then the world returned to normal.

"What was that for?" Kenshi asked in surprise. "Light cuts like these have no effect."

"Its a special kind of poison..." Kaito replied. "It'll continue moving through your insides until it reaches your brain...There, you die. Unless I die, dispel it, or leave the vincinity of your body, the poison remains."

"Then I'll just kill you before it happens," was Kenshi's only response as he disappeared and appeared before Kaito, hitai-ate slid up to his forehead now. His blank, golden eyes stared into Kaito's. "As the Shinobi no Buraido."

_North gate..._

Sakura and Juugo landed at the north gate and found themselves stopped by one man. Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime Raikage. Naruto sighed as he watched the two.

"Get ready to die," Naruto said.

"For the Otokage-sama!" Juugo shouted, instantly going into his Cursed Seal Lvl 2 form. He reared back for the punch as Naruto just gave him a leveled glare.

_West gate..._

Kakashi stood before the chakra based dragon, hands cackling with electricity and chakra. His hands held the dragon from the top of the mouth and the bottom. He sensed a big channeling of chakra from the north gate and grinned from under his mask. He shoved the dragon up and it soared into the air.

"Hanabi," Kakashi glanced back. "Lets move." She nodded and the two disappeared.

_South gate..._

Maito Gai had hold of the Iwa Hyuuga's wrist and, with a show of force, tossed him back into a house. From there, Gai charged forward, grabbed him by the ankle, and threw him up, out of the ceiling.

"Neji, take Lee to the hospital to rest, my youthful student!" Gai shouted. Neji sweatdropped, but nodded and disappeared with Lee as Gai disappeared as well.

_Hokage Tower..._

Dante and Vergil continued clashing with each other in the air. They would meet and then seperate with their demon forms activated. They continued on for a while as Dante and Vergil both began to tire.

"Its time to end this, brother," Dante said as the two landed atop the Hokage Tower.

"My thoughts exactly," Vergil replied. The twos' slight difference with their hair style was now gone as Vergil's hair went down like Dante's in the sweat he broke. The two were out of their demon forms now that they had used up much of their energy.

"One final-" Dante stopped as he noticed something coming towards them. Vergil gaped at it as well as it closed in towards them.

_Central Konoha..._

Kaito couldnt keep up with Kenshi's new found speed. He continued to disappear, appear, and attack repeatedly. Kaito stood no chance. Suddenly, he felt a chakra spike from where Sakura and Juugo had moved. He felt another spike as a giant burst of chakra was unleashed. That first spike disipitated in the mere presence of it. This couldnt be good.

Kaito was kicked into the air by Kenshi before he could think further.

_North gate..._

Juugo closed in on Naruto, but Naruto just held out his palm. In a sudden burst of chakra, a funnel of wind shot forth and Juugo was hit dead on, sending him flying back. The Oodama Rasengan. Juugo flew back farther and farther. Naruto noticed as a body was caught up in it from the center of Konoha and a chakra based substance from the west gate that was directed toward it.

The giant funnel zoomed past the top of the Hokage Tower, pushing Dante and Vergil into the edge and then ended with crashing into one of the faces on the Hokage Monument. Sakura's. Sakura looked on in utter shock and fear as she watched her face crumble from the monument from the sheer force. She turned back to Naruto and took a step back.

"Hokage-sama!" a voice shouted as Vergil swooped down and took her off. They were headed straight for Oto. Naruto sighed as Kenshi, Kakashi, Temari, Dante, and Gai appeared before him.

"Okay, you five calm down the population," Naruto ordered. "I want you and every Konoha-nin that will make way for new rule to assist you. I'll follow those two." Naruto then disappeared, followed by the five other ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth Burial Crash-A kenjutsu techinque where the user jumped into the air and makes spirals around the opponent before descending and embedding the sword in the ground, causing the earth around them to begin to crack and burst.

Black Burial-The environment turns to pitch black as the user appears before the opponent. He makes a couple of light slashes, laced with black chakra and then reverts the environment back. This causes a poison in the form of the black chakra to begin making its way around the body and eventually the brain, where it kills the opponent.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:You lost Konoha...

Sakura:I couldnt withstand it, they had help from Kumo and Suna.

Sasuke:You lost your village to your people.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:You will have to be punished, bitch...

Next Chapter:Punishment of a Tyrant

Sakura:Stop, Sasuke!


	20. Chapter 21:Seventh Hokage and Closure

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

Hey, I've been told that I've been going fast and its making the story worse than it should be.I'll try to slow down a bit.But does anyone know what the Seventh Hokage would be called?All I know is that the Sixth is Rokudaime.

**Arguement For the Seventh Hokage**

Naruto sat at a large table. Before him, were several men and women chosen for counsel. Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Asukra Kenshi, Ebisu, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Jiraiya, and Maito Gai.

"Alright, so we need a new Hokage," Kakashi began. "The tyrant is gone, but we are in a state of confusion."

"I suggest Naruto," Konohamaru said. "He has been the best ninja this village has ever had and hes the only one that truly put fear into the Sasuke-Sakura alliance. Sasuke will definatly attack, so let our village join into Kumo. A kage that rules over both villages."

"No, it wouldnt work," Naruto replied. "Thanks, Konohamaru, but my dream died when I was kicked out. I wont take up the title if offered. My allegience is with Kumo. But Kumo shall support Konoha if you will join them, Suna, and Kiri in fighting Oto, Taki, Kusa, Ame, and Iwa."

"Why is he even here!?" Hiashi shouted in rage. "He is the demon child! He should leave this village and we can ally with another nation!"

"He is here because he is the only one of us that has given his absolute all to this village," Kakashi said, giving Hiashi a slight glare. "We have all given our lives on the line to help this village, but Naruto would risk his life for those who despised him. If it werent for him all those times, Sasuke and Orochimaru would have destroyed us already. Hell, Gaara would have killed us before we made the alliance with Suna!"

"Who cares!?" Hiashi shouted again. "The demon child must die!"

"Silence," Neji said from beside him.

"You insolent Branch scum..." Hiashi muttered.

"I said silence!" Neji replied to the insult, rising to his feet.

"You are in no place!" Hiashi shouted, making a hand seal. Suddenly, Neji's head erupted in pain and he fell to his knees, gripping his head.

"Hiashi, stop it!" Kakashi shouted at him. "I wont allow you to stay here any-" Naruto was already behind the Hyuuga head, his hand still poised from hitting him in the back of the neck. Hiashi crumpled to the ground and Naruto helped Neji up to his feet.

"Thank you..." Neji mutters as he takes his seat.

"Now then," Naruto began. "I suggest Hatake for the job. He is one of your best Jounin. No offense to Gai, but he knows more ninjutsu and genjutsu as well as the taijutsu you use. He would be able to protect this village from most opponents. And then theres my village that has the only one that puts genuine fear into Sasuke."

"I refuse," Kakashi announced. "I wouldnt make a good Hokage. My expertise are better in the field and I wouldnt do all that paper work anyway."

"Then what about Ebisu?" Neji asked. "He trained the Sandaime Hokage's grandson."

"No, I suggest Jiraiya comes back and serves," Ino finally piped up.

"I wont," Jiraiya replied.

"What about Gai?" Neji turned to Naruto. "You said that Kakashi was a good choice. Wouldnt his rival make a good second choice?"

"No, I wont either," Gai replied. "I would rather continue on the field and prove my youthful rival that I am better!"

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Gai sweatdropped.

"Ah!" Gai shouted. "My youthful rival! So cool!"

"Konohamaru should," Naruto said, suddenly. "He is the grandson of the Sandaime. Therefore, he must have potential. Tsunade was made the Godaime and she was part of a Hokage's line. On top of that, Yamato has proven useful as well, he is another part of a Hokage's bloodline. Konohamaru should be able to do the same now, dont you think? Plus, we have been friends since my genin days so our relationship could only strenthen between the two villages."

"I'd accept, but I'm not even a high ranked Jounin," Konohamaru replied. "I couldnt accept such a prestigious rank."

"You were trained by Ebisu," Naruto replied. "A high ranked Jounin. He is capable of making strong men out of his students. I have an idea..."

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"We have Yamato become the Seventh Hokage," Naruto began. "From now until Yamato's rule ends, Konohamaru will be trained by the best. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Ebisu, I'll even have Jiraiya teach him a few things."

"Fine," Yamato said, perched on the window.

"How long have you been there?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Since Gai refused," Naruto answered for Yamato with a slight smirk. Yamato returned it.

"Seems like my old pupil while Kakashi was out of action has gotten better," Yamato acknowledged. "I guess I could accept the job until Konohamaru is strong enough."

"Good," Naruto replied. "Lets break for now. I need to get back to my village. Oh, and neji, Hinata will be returning here with a scroll to formalize our peace. I'd like you to see her when she gets here."

"Hai," Neji nodded and the meeting dispersed. Naruto had already jumped out the window and began speeding towards Kumo as fast as he could.

_Kumokagure..._

Two men were standing at the west gate, looking at each other. One with a red trench coat, the other with an identical blue one. Dante and Vergil.

"Why did you side with them?" Dante asked. "That tyrant was too evil to give us a good pay."

"But we could have raided this village," Vergil replied.

"Then why save her?" Dante asked.

"Well..." Vergil began and stopped as he sensed something. "Someone's coming." Naruto burst out of the trees and continued past them. "Must be going to see her now."

"Yeah, probably," Dante replied back.

"You know..." Vergil grinned, slightly. "We never did finish our fight."

"You read my mind," Dante grinned back. The two drew weapons and got into a stance before charging at each other.

_Kumokagure hospital..._

Naruto walked toward a room at the end of the hallway. Why'd he care this much? He left her in his past...when she made him leave. Why would he show her kindness?

"I have to know why..." Naruto muttered as he placed his hand on the door knob. He pushed the door open and saw the pink haired kunoichi sitting in her bed. She had been given a new hospital gown and sat with her hair hanging loosly, her hitai-ate having been placed on the nightstand.

"What do you want...demon...?" Sakura asked in a hollowed voice.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Naruto replied. "That bastard did a number on you. Not to mention all the chakra you used to kill Juugo and attempt to kill me."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura continued. "Sasuke-kun...someone must have impersonated him..."

"Sakura!" Naruto raised his voice. "Why do you stick up for him!? What do you see in that bastard!?"

"Dont call my Sasuke-kun a bastard!" Sakura raised her voice back. She rose from her bed and got up to Naruto. "I wont let you! Hes twice the shinobi you could ever be, demon!"

"You call me a demon, yet Sasuke is the true demon..." Naruto replied. "Why cant you see that? Sasuke would betray his village for power. He would shove a Chidori through his best friend's chest. He would ignore your pleas and continue going! What do you see in him!?"

"Sasuke-kun is more than you know!" Sakura argued. "You see a demon, but hes an actual person while you're that bastard fox! Sasuke-kun fought to protect our village from Itachi! He fought to-"

Naruto stopped her with a hard back hand to the face. Sakura brought her hand up to her face in surprise as Naruto spoke. "You think he left to protect us? The way he protects his friends is through killing them!? By going to some gay snake guy for jutsus!? The one village that would want us dead!? He could have gone to Yuki, Taki, Kusa, a number of other countries, but he chooses the one that fights us!"

"Orochimaru knew more jutsus!" Sakura argued. "He could grow more in that one place than in all those others!"

"Stop defending the prick!" Naruto retorted. "I fought him a number of times and he has had the intent to kill me, his best friend, each time! Remember going there with Yamato and Sai!? Remember what the bastard said!? He didnt kill me to stay unlike his brother! No matter how you feel, I will kill the bastard!"

"Not if I can stop you!" Sakura yelled back.

"Like that last two times you tried?" Naruto laughed. "I doubt it. I gave my life and soul for you in hopes of gaining your love. But you gave it all to Sasuke who showed nothing to you. I loved you with every fiber of my being and you went for Sasuke who scoffed you anytime you'd look at him." Sakura was about to respond, but Naruto just turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the speachless Sakura.

_Raikage Tower..._

Naruto sat on the edge of the tower, overlooking the city. His eyes were a bit red as if he had been crying and his pants had wet drops on them.

"Yo, Naruto," Shikamaru called out. Naruto tilted his head to the side to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Yo..." Naruto managed in a weak voice.

"Whats going on?" Shikamaru asked. "You look like you've been crying?"

"Ah, its nothing," Naruto replied. "Just been thinking on a few things."

"It was Sakura, right?" Shikamaru asked. At Naruto's surprised expression, he knew he was right. "Why bother? You gave her everything and she returned nothing. Why do you care what she thinks?"

"I dont know," Naruto laughed to himself, weakly. "She wants Sasuke...But I cant stop trying to win her over...even after she treated me like this."

"Well, you really should try to let her go," Shikamaru said. "There are others."

"Like who?" Naruto asked.

"You'd be surprised," Shikamaru replied, rising to his feet. He walked off. "I'll be checking around town for anything. Try to widen your horizens on women." As Shikamaru rounded the corner to get downstairs, he saw Sakura standing there, her head bowed down. Shikamaru just gave her a look, telling everything he wanted to say. Why would you do this to him? He did everything for you and now look. This is what you did.

"I...cant believe it..." Sakura muttered as Shikamaru continued down. "I cant believe...he would care after all this..." Sakura sunk to her knees and began to sob silently.

_Otokagure..._

Sasuke sat before a group of men. There were ten of them, all looked powerful. Sasuke was grinning as he looked over the men. They spanned all ages from teenager to full grown men and women, and came from all regions as missing-nin. Sasuke laughed.

"The Hebi no Jisou(Children of the Snake)," Sasuke laughed as the Cursed Seals began glowing on each of their bodies. The ten ninja all laughed as well. "The Hebi no Jisou shall rise and devour our adversaries!" The entire Otokage Tower filled with the maniacal laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto:What do you think of the situation?

Haku:We need more help...

Gaara:We've got two demons.What more do we need?

Sasame:Well...Sasuke's got...eleven including himself...

Naruto/Gaara:No...!

Haku:We have to get ready.

Next Chapter:Acknowledged Threat

Kenshi:I know someone...

Naruto:Where?We'll leave immediatly.


	21. Chapter 22:Cursed Threats

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

I'm back.Tell me if I've gotten a bit better.Anyway, this isnt following the preview from last chapter since I changed what I was doing to not make this a crossover.So, anyway, here it is.

**The Cursed Threat, Proposal Made**

Naruto sat at the giant table inside the Sunakagure meeting room. To his left, Haku, Sasame, Ryuuko, and Yamato sat. To his right, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Baki, and a young boy that Naruto hadnt seen since his mission against Raiga, Ranmaru, sat. Directly across at the head of the table, Gaara was seated.

Behind each stood the guards. Naruto had Shinto and Jin. Haku had Shin and Raiga. Sasame had Fuuma Hanzaki and Fumma Kamakiri, two ninja Naruto remembered from his passing through Rice Country with Jiraiya and Sakura. Ryuuko had two Ikazuchi swordsmen, Shinji and Rigoku. Yamato had Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. Jiraiya had no one, seeing as he was the last of the Legendary Sannin. Shikamaru had Kagai and Hinata. Baki had two Suna-nin that Naruto remembered from the Chuunin Exams, Komaza and Matsuri. Ranmaru had two missing-nin that had followed Ranmaru upon his journeys, Karenbana and Hokushin.

"Alright, you will all behave accordingly," Gaara adressed. He had no guards as Kankorou and Temari guarded the door and his village was full of loyal Suna-nin. "Naruto, you had a proposition?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "As everyone here know, Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura, is captured under us. We also hold two missing-nin. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata. We have-"

"What about Akimichi Chouji?" Yamato interrupted. "He left with the other two." Shikamaru bowed his head before taking up a cigerette and putting it to his lips. Naruto looked away.

"Chouji's dead..." Naruto muttered. "As the rest of you know, each of our villages were attack by the Akatsuki weeks ago. Shikamaru and I had been backed into a corner, facing the immortal, Hidan and his partner, Kakuzu. Chouji gave his life to silence the immortal bastard with a single jutsu."

"I...see..." Yamato nodded, as everyone else had a look of sorrow across their face. "We have lost a valuable ninja..."

"I request that Hinata and I remain in this village," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Explain your reason," Yamato looked up.

"Chouji gave his life to protect the Yondaime Raikage," Shikamaru spoke. "Hinata would stay of her own accord, but I wish to fight for Kumo. If I'm to die in this war against Oto, Iwa, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and the Akatsuki, I would rather go down the way my friend did. Killing one of those powerful bastards that threaten our villages."

"I see...You may stay," Yamato said. "I'll sign the papers when I return to Konoha. Then we may go on to other matters now...Namely, the disposal of Haruno Sakura."

"I would like to leave it up to Kumo," Ryuuko answered. "I've visited once while Naruto was being held captive and met Shikamaru. He is a true genius..."

_A couple weeks earlier..._

_Ryuuko walked through the streets of Kumo, Nara Shikamaru beside him. They had been discussing Naruto's imprisonment when they arrived at the Nara's home._

_"I thought you were to be with Taki," Ryuuko commented._

_"I was to, but they sent me here on a spying mission," Shikamaru answered. "So I remain here. Would you like to play a game of Shogi?"_

_"Sure, but I havent lost a game," Ryuuko laughed._

_"Me neither," Shikamaru grinned. They sat before the board and began._

_Ten minutes later..._

_"I won," Shikamaru answered as Ryuuko was left with no moves._

_"H-How?" Ryuuko asked. "I havent lost and you beat me so quickly."_

_"Well, I've been known as a genius as the Nara clan usually is," Shikamaru replied with a small smile on his lips._

_"Anyway, I must be off," Ryuuko answered. "Long way back to my home. Need to rest at the inn for the night."_

_"Why not stay here?" Shikamaru asked. "Its...troublesome, but you deserve respect if our Raikage would respect you."_

_"Thank you," Ryuuko smiled._

_Later that night..._

_Ryuuko couldnt sleep and began reading through some scrolls. Plans for the defence of Kumo and offensive against Konoha, Suna, and Oto were inside. They were marvelous. No flaw in sight. And he even put back ups if something went wrong. Every aspect was covered._

_Ryuuko then picked up a book and read the title. 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzi of China. He would even go through the trouble of getting a book from China? He placed the book back and saw another scroll that caught his interest. He opened it and read the title out loud._

_"Plan to defeat Ikazuchi clan if betrayed," Ryuuko read. He looked at the battleplans. The home province of the Ikazuchi was in the middle and each move had the Ikazuchi captured perfectly. He couldnt even see the plan to defeat them if it meant the fate of his clan. The whole plan covered any reaction to the first plans. Ryuuko was at a loss for words._

_'Seems I've chosen the right side...' Ryuuko muttered to himself in his head._

"Shikamaru can think of a suitable punishment," Ryuuko finished. "What do you say?"

"Well, I cou-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"Let her join Kumo," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you have to let your feelings for her die," Shikamaru answered, looking at him.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings anymore," Naruto answered. "This is for the good of Kumo. She is the strongest in taijutsu and the most powerful medic-nin in these lands right now. She lost her village. She lost Sasuke. She has nothing now. What more choice is there than to join Kumo? She'd be a valuable asset."

"But Naruto..." Gaara began.

"Your soft heart has always made you weaker," Haku grinned. "I second the notion."

"I do too," Hinata spoke up. "I-I would rather see Sakura fight alongside u-us."

"Raikage-sama, are you sure about this?" Shinto spoke up.

"I'll agree too," Yamato answered. "Shes your responsibility."

"I too," Shikamaru spoke up.

Ryuuko then smiled. "I'll agree if Shikamaru does." Everyone watched as Naruto whispered something to Jin and Jin disappeared.

"She'll help us in the next battles," Naruto answered.

"Now, about the Akatsuki threat..." Ryuuko started.

"Each of our villages have a demon of some sorts, correct?" Naruto asked. "I am the Kyuubi. Gaara is Shukaku. Kiri has the Demon of the Mist's pupil. Konoha has those mercenaries."

"We are also working on an alliance with Hoshikagure," Yamato went on. "Yamanaka Ino, Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Neji, Hagane Kotetsu, and Yuuhi Kurenai are headed there now."

"Alright then," Naruto muttered. "What about the Akatsuki issue?"

"I say we leave them be, work on defence, and let the Akatsuki and Oto duke it out themselves," Ryuuko said.

"No, they could ally and attack us," Naruto answered.

"No, they cant," a voice called from outside the window. Naruto instantly had his sword drawn and appeared next to the window. He looked out to see Itachi's Sharingan eyes staring up at him. "Not with me here."

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted before jumping across the to a building and turning to look at Itachi's chest. "What do you want here?"

"A proposition," Itachi replied. "Leader-sama requests and audience." Itachi made a hand seal and instantly found his hand covered in sand.

"Let it go," Naruto called out. Gaara looked skeptical but called his sand back before swirling it around Itachi's feet. A holograpic image appeared next to Itachi.

"Kyuubi..." the holograph said. "I am the Leader of the Akatsuki. You know you cannot defeat the forces from Otokagure, Iwakagure, Takikagure, Amekagure, and Kusakagure alone. Yukikagure and the Akatsuki will join you and destroy them."

"We can handle just fine," Naruto answered.

"Now, now, now, Kyuubi..." the Leader said. "As Raikage, you should know whats best for your people. I can destroy Oto for good while you destroy Iwa, Kusa, Taki, and Ame. You may have five demons, but Oto has ten, including my brother."

"Wait...five?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind," the Leader laughed. "It is unimportant. Anyway, he has ten ninja with the Cursed Seal, including himself. You cant win against that."

"We can sure as hell try," Naruto answered.

"And get yourself killed," the Leader replied. "I can guarentee you wont survive against them."

"Want a bet?" Naruto asked, taking a step closer. "Meet me in person instead of behind your shitty lackies. Maybe I'll listen then."

"You dont deserve my true presence," Leader replied. "Now, the choice is your's." With that, the holograph disappeared.

"Its your choice, Uzumaki," Itachi went on. "We leave it to you." Itachi disappeared before the sand could encase him.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted. "Whats going on?" Shikamaru jumped down to join his friend.

"Five demons...Me, Gaara, Dante, Vergil...?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Why cant I kill him?" Gaara asked, annoyed at the lost chance.

"Someone would be mad if we hurt that one," Naruto gave his foxy grin. "I dont think theres anything else to talk about. Meet back in Kumo in one week."

"See you, Naruto," Haku called out with a big grin on his face. With that, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kagai, Jin, and Shinto disappeared. At the edge of Suna, they gathered.

"Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Hinata," Naruto adressed them. "Head to Kumo and rally the troops. Kagai, Jin, Shinto. Go with Ryuuko and have him rally his men. Haku should have gotten my drift. I have to visit an old friend and I'll be back in Kumo..." Before any could reply, Naruto disappeared. They all looked for a trace of him, but he was completely masked. Jiraiya just sighed.

"You heard your orders! Get moving!" Jiraiya shouted as they all seperated for their missions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the break, I'm back.How do you like this?Tell me through review.I need to know if this was better than before.And if I'm writing better.

Naruto:Yo...

???:Master wont see you now.

???2:Get the fuck out of here.

Naruto:Just need to see him for one moment and...

???3:No more talking, kick his ass!

???4:Hold it!

Next Chapter:The Secret Meeting

???1-4:Master!

Naruto:What took you so long?


	22. Chapter 23:The Secret Meeting

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**The Secret Meeting**

Naruto ran through the trees of Konoha. He had almost reached his destination.

Charging out of the trees, he landed on a giant stone head. The border. The Valley of the End. He looked down at the river to see a man standing there, tapping his foot on the surface of the water from boredom. He looked up to gaze upon Naruto before shifting into the water. Naruto grinned.

'They'll be waiting,' was his only thought before he disappeared into the forest across from the statue he stood on. He ran through the forest, well aware of each trap he passed. He continued to run through the forest with blinding speed.

There was a rustling sound to his left, but it was ignored as he slipped his hands into his pockets and continued at a more leisurely pace. He jumped out of the forest with a front flip and landed to regard his destination. Otokagure. He started to walk forward, but felt the tip of a kunai on his neck.

"Don't move if you want to keep your life," a voice came from behind.

"Been a while, eh, Karin?" Naruto said with a slight smirk.

"It definately has been, Uzumaki," Karin answered as she grinned. "I assume you want to be taken to Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll find my own way," Naruto answered before disappearing and hitting Karin in the back with a hard kick, his hands never even leaving his pockets. He continued his run toward Otokagure, taking his hands out of his pockets to be ready for ambush. He could sense the ninja around him. They were aware of his presence. Karin should be following any minute too. That kick shouldn't have knocked her out, just disoriented her.

Naruto jumped from a building in front of the Otokage Tower. He turned to find an Oto shinobi standing there. The noticeable feature Naruto could make out was the pair of swords strapped in an X on his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked with a slight grin.

"To see that bastard you call a kage," Naruto replied with that same grin.

"You shouldn't be disrespecting the Otokage-sama," a voice said from above. Naruto looked up to see another man with a golden mark on the front of his neck. "You don't know what unfortunate events may happen if you do."

"Of course, if you want to test your luck, you can try to attack another Oto-nin again," another voice came. He saw an Oto kunoichi helping Karin come.

"Knock it off, all of you," another voice called out. A voice that Naruto actually recognized.

"What took you so long, bastard," Naruto called without turning to face him.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked. He appeared in front of Naruto with frightening speed. "I dont have time to waste on you."

"The Akatsuki is on the move again," Naruto answered with a slight grin. "Your brother showed up at Suna. I had to stop Gaara from murdering him." Sasuke twitched at hearing his brother's name mentioned.

"Itachi...?" Sasuke asked. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"The Akatsuki made a village in Yuki," Naruto answered. "I propose we make a joint attack against them. Five of my best, five of your best."

"I don't need the help of scum like you," Sasuke answered before turning around.

"You call me scum?" Naruto answered back, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks. He stood rigid as he heard those words.

"Am I the one who is so obsessed with his brother that he would shove a Chidori through his best friend's chest and leave the village?"

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists.

"Am I the one who had dozens of fan girls chasing him and then blew them off for training, breaking all their hearts?"

Sasuke began to tremble now.

"Am I the one who had the best girl in the world and shoved her off because of a rebellion that was beyond her!?" Naruto's voice had risen to anger.

Sasuke now stood there, with a slight sweat running down his face.

"If you don't want to help, fine. Gaara will be more than happy to kill your brother for you, bastard."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto with his superior smirk on his face. "You think that'll change my mind?" Sasuke asked. "Let that Kazekage die. That's what'll happen if he goes against Itachi. You'll die without my help. And thats why I leave it to you. Go and get yourselves killed. You will have no assistance from Oto."

Naruto could only turn his back in disgust of what his best friend had become over all these years. "You might not want to admit this, Sasuke...But you're becoming more and more like your brother as these years pass on." With that, a flame sparked around Naruto and he was gone.

Sasuke turned back and walked into the Otokage Tower with a look of rage on his face. 'That bastard! I am nothing like my brother!' Sasuke continued to walk into his own office with that same look on his face. He walked to his desk, but before he turned his back to the wall to sit down, he slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it, Naruto!" He watched as his blood trickled down the side of the wall from where his fist hit, but all he could see were those two Mengokyou Sharingans staring at him.

"Sir, what would you like to do?" Kabuto had entered the room and kneeled before his leader.

"Naruto will pay," Sasuke answered. "We march."

_Kumokagure..._

Naruto flipped over the gates, finally reaching his destination. Shikamaru, Hinata, Jin, Shinto, and Jiraiya were all waiting for him, making their way to the gate after sensing his approaching chakra.

"Everyone's back?" Naruto asked. After receiving a nod, Naruto continued. "Mobilize our troops. Tomorrow we go to war."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto:Bastards!

Itachi:Kyuubi, just give up.

Kisame:You cant defeat our army.

Deidara:Even Shukaku came?

Shikamaru:We'll kill all of you!

Next Chapter:March Against Yuki

Naruto:Attack!


	23. Chapter 24:March On Yuki

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**March Against Yuki**

Naruto stopped as he overlooked a snowy field. He looked back to see his army right behind. To his left, Shikamaru. To his right, Jiraiya. The commanders in his army took lead of ordinary shinobi and kunoichi, but stayed behind him. Shinto, Hinata, and, a Izakuchi samurai, Shinji, led the right most troops. Jin, Kagai, and Ranmaru led the left most troops. In the center, Ryuuko, Sakura, and Kenshi led.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted to the sky. "This is it! This is where we avenge our fallen comrades! We avenge Chouji!" Shikamaru's grip tightened around the spear handle of Chouji's old spear.

"Here is where we make our stand!" Naruto continued. "The Akatsuki have come too far! We will destroy them and their whole organization will crumble! In memory of the fallen that were taken from these bastards, we march!" There was a loud cheer from the crowds.

"Under any circumstances, Kakuzu is mine," Shikamaru called out. "I will kill any that try to kill him."

"I want Kisame," a voice called out from above the trees. Naruto saw a flash of white before Haku landed next to Naruto. "Kisame betrayed the Seven Swordsmen. I reorganized them and he still goes off. I want to see him dead by my hands."

"Haku, where's your army," Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Beyond the hills," Haku said, pointing. Naruto grinned as he saw a shifting in the trees' shadows.

"Get them mobilized," Naruto said. "We'll strike at once." Gaara formed out of sand.

"We're ready too," Gaara said, simply. "And I want Deidara. My brother said he'd want to take Sasori."

"Oh, and Kakashi requests Tobi," Yamato said, appearing in a convergence of branches. He sat atop them now with a small grin. "I think he can handle him."

"They most likely have a new member," Naruto said. "We'll try to figure out a plan for the rest of them. Under no circumstances will anyone engage against the Leader. That is certain death if you try. I will take him myself."

"You sure?" Gaara asked.

"We could assist you," Haku added.

"We have many capable shinobi that may stand ground against him," Yamato continued too.

"No, he will destroy all of you," Naruto said. "I have a better chance alone. Now, get your armies ready. We strike at the signal." The two nodded as Haku melted away and Gaara shifted into sand. "Get ready! This will be the final battle to end the Akatsuki! When this is over, there will either be the Akatsuki or our three villages! Show these bastards what we have!" Another cheer was heard before Naruto made hand seals, feeling a spike in chakra.

"Suiton: Suiryuuendan(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)!" Naruto shouted as a giant water dragon shot from his mouth. As he did so, he saw two other dragons shoot up as well. An ice dragon from the direction of the ocean and a dragon of wind from the southwest. A third dragon, this one of fire, shot from the northwest.

The four dragons met and there was a giant explosion. From that explosion, a shower of flames, ice, wind, and water fell towards the ground. There were crashes all over the city and then enemy shinobi poured out from the gates.

"Move forward now!" Naruto shouted as his shinobi and kunoichi shot forward with the speed of the wind. Naruto followed suit as he saw Gaara's army move forward too. The armies all clashed against each other. The numbers were too few to be the actual army, but this would only mean his trick worked. They had gathered near the gate next to the hills instead of the sea where Haku's army was.

He saw several jutsus fly between the two armies. Naruto moved fast between the armies with his Kitsune no Yaiba. No shinobi or kunoichi could stand against him as he weaved through the forces. He continued to strike them down until a stream of flames shot through a line of his men. He looked for the source and saw Uchiha Itachi standing there, a hand seal still raised.

He looked to the Suna force and saw explosions all over the field. Then he noticed the giant clay bird flying over head of the force. Deidara stood atop of it, an insane grin on his face. Then he looked over to what he could see of the Kiri forces and saw that there was tons of water pouring at them and forcing them back. Naruto jumped into the air and got a small glimpse of plants smashing into the area around the Konoha troops before Itachi appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki," Itachi said with an uncaring stare.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted before a clone appeared behind him and planted a kick to his back which, in turn, caused Itachi to go forward into Naruto's fist. Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto tilted himself in the air and aimed a single shot into the sky as he opened his mouth and a swirl of wind shot out. Naruto turned back a bit and landed before his entire force began to run back towards the overlooking cliff.

Itachi jumped right after them, but as he was about to strike a ninja with a drop kick from above, a giant shurikan flew down in front of him. The shurikan was quickly deflect by a slight flick from a kunai. Naruto turned back to fight Itachi and give his troops time. Itachi landed in front of Naruto with a bored look on his face now.

"So, you're giving up, Uzumaki?" Itachi asked. "Or are you ready for death?"

"If you think you can give me death," Naruto answered with a small grin. Naruto made a single hand seal and ten Narutos appeared. "I wont let you kill another Kumo-nin!"

"Is that not including yourself then?" Itachi asked from behind now. Naruto front flipped out of the way of a slash from Itachi's kunai.

Naruto then looked back at his troops. They ran unorganized as they tried to get away from the Akatsuki member. He saw that they pushed each other out of the way as if teamwork meant nothing to them now. But it was strange. Naruto could pick out people that werent in his army, but they werent with the Akatsuki either. He had seen them before...

As Naruto thought this, he was forced to block a slash from Itachi with the Kitsune no Yaiba, all his clones gone now. Naruto flipped away and slipped into a stance with his Kitsune no Yaiba before his grin grew wider. "Kitsune Jutsu: Ichite-ru Tatsumaki(Fox Jutsu: One Tailed Tornado)!" Naruto shouted as he began to spin his blade in front of him. "Jiten!" A redish tornado extended from the blade at a blinding speed. Itachi quickly jumped into the air, but Naruto just grinned even wider.

"Gyokaku!" A hand shot from the redish tornado and grabbed Itachi, slamming him into the ground. Itachi disappeared and Naruto's eyes widened.He turned back, but saw someone blocking the blade. The last person he would have expected...

"Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted at seeing his past teammate.

"What're you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke grunted as he disengaged his Kusanagi with Itachi's kunai. "Hurry up and run."

"I'm not running from this bastard!" Naruto shouted, shoving Sasuke aside. Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto's collar and disappeared into mud.

Itachi could only laugh at the incident. 'What could you be thinking now, little brother...?'

_Kumokagure camp..._

"Bastard, we don't need your help!" Naruto shouted.

"You're the one who came in the first place," Sasuke replied with an uncaring look. "Kiri, Suna, and Konoha have been saved too. I sent one of my elite to lead a force to assist each camp. I decided to personally help this one."

"One elite?" Naruto asked. "Thats only three. Why bring only three against them?"

"Three is all I need," Sasuke replied. "I'm taking Itachi myself. I assume you'd want the leader. You contain the most powerful demon, after all."

"Right, but why'd you come here?" Naruto asked. "I thought you were going to let us die and go ahead with killing that bastard of a brother of your's."

"There are two people I want to kill before I can rest," Sasuke smirked, evilly. "Itachi...and you. I cant have them kill you here, now can I?"

"And how should I trust you after everything that's happened?" Naruto asked.

"If you dont want to die, you let me help you," Sasuke answered. "I'm attacking right after you fall to these guys if you dont accept help. The only reason I help is because we stand no chance at full strength. And I also want to fight you and prove who is the better ninja.

"Then you better not die, bastard," Naruto returned with his foxy grin. "We'll march again in an hour." Sasuke nodded as he went to his platoon of Oto-nin.

"Naruto, I have a plan..." Sasuke stepped up next to Naruto as their men formed in together. "A small group will infiltrate the village and fight the top ninja. I've got Itachi. You've got Leader. That leaves the other eight."

"Haku has Kisame," Naruto continued. "Gaara has Deidara. Kankerou has Sasori. Shikamaru has Kakuzu. Kakashi has Tobi. Yamato has Zetsu."

"Then one of my elite will take one of them," Sasuke continued. "But who takes the last of them?"

"Let me go," Ryuuka piped up from behind the two. "I've got word that someone joined in place of Hidan...I want to take him."

"Alright, we're set," Naruto said. "Jiraiya! Lead our ninja! Ranmaru! Lead our samurai!"

Sasuke turned back and lifted his hand. "Suigetsu. Karin. Take care of our men." The two nodded and waited.

_Kirikagure camp..._

Haku stood in front of his army of Kiri-nin. The Seven Swordsmen surrounded him as he walked forward to view the village gates.

"Raiga, I want you to take lead here," Haku announced. "The rest of you, follow him. I am infiltrating the gates. Gosaki. Hisori. You two will accompany me to the gate and then branch off to fight against the rest of these ninja."

"Hai!" the Seven shouted. Gosaki stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of his two giant blades strapped on his back in an X. Hisori stepped forward as well, taking out his giant blade.

"Mizukage-sama," Raiga bowed before him. "Please come back safe."

Haku smiled. "Don't worry, Raiga. I will return. But..take hold of this note." Haku handed Raiga a small note. "Do not open that until this battle is over."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama," Raiga answered, bowing again and then standing up to face the village.

"Otokage-sama asked me to bring this one back safe," an Oto-nin grinned from behind. He was covered in a black outfit so no one could see any of his features except his black eyes. "I was asked to infiltrate with you, Mizukage."

"Alright, Oto-nin," Haku glared at him. "Naruto trusts this alliance for now, so I shall too, Jaken." Jaken just grinned as Haku turned away.

_Sunakagure camp..._

Gaara and Kankurou stood facing the village. Temari had gone back to organize the troops, but they had to get ready for their infiltration.

"Temari..." Gaara said as his sister jumped down next to him. "Naruto appears to trust in the Oto-nin right now...You and Hisen will lead our army into battle." Temari nodded and went back to form up the rest of the troops.

"Whatever happens, this place falls...now," Kankerou said, turning to his brother.

"Right," Gaara answered as his sand began to seep around his body.

_Konohakagure camp..._

Yamato stood with Kakashi and Gai as they watch the village get ready for the next attack. The three were waiting for the signal via bunshins in each camp.

"My youthful rival..." Gai whispered. "Don't die on me here."

"I don't intend to, Gai," Kakashi answered as he stared at the village. "Yamato, you're taking on Zetsu, correct?"

"That is correct," Yamato nodded. "He infiltrated Konoha with Tobi. He utilizes plants, just like me. We're a perfect match against each other."

"And Tobi...reminds me of someone," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi..." Gai looked worried at this. "If you will fight him...forget the past. Remember, he is dead. There is no reason to hold back."

"I know, Gai...I know..." Kakashi muttered as he waited for the signal. "Gai, do me a favor. Keep an eye on that Oto-nin, Yaku."

"Right," Gai nodded before falling back.

"Think we can win?" Yamato asked.

"You were Naruto's sensei as well," Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "You should know form experiance. Anything's possible on his side." The two grinned as they continued waiting.

_Kumokagure..._

The signal was started. Naruto charged forward in a rush with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ryuuko following him closely. The four of them past by the enemy with quick swipes from their weapons.

"Ryuuko!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!" Ryuuko answered, drawing one of his blades above his head. He drove his blade down and sent a shockwave of earth crashing through the wall. The other three ran in as Ryuuko spun back and sliced through three on coming ninja. With that, he ran back towards the three.

"The Akatsuki have so many men..." Ryuuko panted.

"They aren't threats though," Sasuke answered. "None stand a threat to us. Chuunin. Maybe low Jounin, at best." The four continued to run until they reached a giant fortress. As they stopped, six more joined them. Haku, Gaara, Kankerou, Yamato, Kakashi, and Jaken all landed next to the four.

"This is it..." Naruto muttered.

"No turning back from here," Haku agreed.

"We'll win," Gaara said, simply.

"Of course we will...for fallen comrades..." Shikamaru agreed to that.

"Knock off the sentimental crap and lets go," Jaken tapped his foot, impatiently. The ten turned to the door and watched as Jaken punched it and sent the pieces crumbling away. They ran forward and continued down a long hallway. There was no end in sight. Naruto was getting annoyed by how long this seemed. At this rate, they'd never find them.

Suddenly, the floor collapsed, knocking Naruto from his thoughts. The ten shinobi fell down the hole created until they hit the hard ground. Naruto looked around and saw that it was pitch black all around them. As the ten shinobi rose to their feet, the lights suddenly came to life. They saw a giant dome around them with a ring in the middle. Across from them was the ten Akatsuki.

"Ready for a little game?" the Leader asked from the shadows of the entrance, an evil grin dancing across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile-The user shoots a giant dragon of water from a body of water.The form Naruto used uses up more chakra as it is coming from a place with less water.

Fox Jutsu: One Tailed Tornado-A basic jutsu with the Fox Blade.He swirls it around until a tornado made of the demon chakra shoots out.It is completed by yelling Jiten(Spin) and then it can create a hand to catch an opponent that dodged by yelling Gyokaku(Catch).

Naruto:A game?What the hell!?

Sasuke:Shut up, dobe.

Itachi:Are you ready, worthless shinobi?

Next Chapter:The Tournament

Leader:This is where your efforts fade.

Naruto:We'll see about that!


	24. Chapter 25:The Tournament Begins

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**The Tournament Begins**

Naruto gaped at the group of ten Akatsuki members stood before the shinobi of the five villages. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Haku, Gaara, Kankurou, Jaken, Kakashi, Yamato, and Ryuuko all glared at the opposing force. The Leader stepped forward, but stopped before the arena.

"Its time for a little game..." he announced again.

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted. "A game!?"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke pushed past him. "What are the rules of this?"

"We'll have a small tournament," the Leader announced. "Your team will face each of us in a one on one match until there is no more alive from the other team."

"I'm up to that challenge," Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "How do we decide the matches."

"We'll choose the first fighter and you can choose a fighter from your side," Leader grinned as he motioned with his head, letting Kakuzu jump up to the arena.

"I'm going then," Shikamaru spoke up, jumping up to the arena too. "Your partner was the cause of Chouji's death. I'll kill you for it." Shikamaru glared at Kakuzu, getting rid of his usual lazy form. Kakuzu let his mask before his face slide down to reveal his scowling mouth.

"It is annoying as well as good that your fat friend killed my partner," Kakuzu began. "Hidan always took too long with his stupid rituals. But now that hes gone, I have to try restraining myself as to kill my new partner. I'll prove my strength by killing you, Nara. Just like your sensei all those years ago."

To this, Shikamaru snapped and ran headlong at Kakuzu. "You bastard!" He pulled out a kunai and slashed, but Kakuzu easily backed away. Shikamaru changed direction quickly and sliced up, but missed again. From there, Shikamaru brought it down, but Kakuzu jumped back again. He jumped back to get some distance before assuming a stance. "I...wont forgive you."

"You wont live long enough to forgive me," Kakuzu replied. He made a hand seal and then held out a hand so dark threads shot from his arms. Shikamaru backflipped away, but more kept coming.

Shikamaru made a single hand seal and shouted,"Kage Nui(Shadow Sewing)!" Several threads shot up from his shadow and met against Kakuzu's threads before continuing after him. Kakuzu's eyes widened before he sighing and then running forward. He had more threads shoot out to block the attacks and threw his cloak away to reveal four masks on his back.

"Stupid Nara..." Kakuzu muttered as his masks shot off. "Seems I cant count on Hidan to hold my opponent down anymore, but I still have..." Kakuzu ran through several hand seals before shouting,"Genei Seirei(Phantom Spirit)!" A slight mist floated up from Kakuzu's body. He yelled out before the mist formed into a body and then started taking the shape of...

"Hidan!?" Shikamaru shouted, taking a step back. "We killed him!"

"Had to use that jutsu already, Kakuzu...?" Hidan grinned. Suddenly, Kakuzu stopped and slammed down onto his knees. And then continued down face first. One of his masks shot back into him and his eyes instantly shot open.

"You know the drill...Lets go, Hidan," Kakuzu said as Hidan grinned and shot forward. Shikamaru was suddenly trapped in the mist-like form of Hidan. "Now..." Kakuzu made a couple hand seals before looking at the masks remaining.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted from the side lines. "Thats not fair! Theres two in the arena now!"

"Its a jutsu that brought Hidan back," the Leader spoke with a grin in place. "Its all fair."

"Katon: Zukokku(Fire Release: Head Mincing Pain)!" Kakuzu shouted after the seals were done. One of the masks began to gather fire into its mouth and shot it out. The bright flames traveled along the ground at a fast rate towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru was shocked at the speed, but made a one handed seal.

"Suiton: Teppoudama(Water Release: Water Bullet)!" Shikamaru shouted as he shot an number of water bullets at the flames. As they neared it, he made hand seals with his other hand. "Damaboudai(Bullet Expansion)!" The small water bullets suddenly exploded with much more water than they should have contained and covered the flames, putting it out with ease.

"Hm...You have gotten better," Kakuzu said with a sigh. "Oh, well. It ends now. Fuuton: Atsugai(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" Another head opened its mouth and shot out a large blast of wind coming down toward Shikamaru and Hidan. Shikamaru made another one handed hand seal and a shadow came over the two in the form of a shield. The wind came down hard against it and Shikamaru could feel his shadow shield bending down towards him from the strain. Shikamaru let his shadow blast out and the wind was forced away fomr the burst.

"Kakuzu, I think you should use that other one," Hidan grinned.

"Ah, right..." Kakuzu began. "Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness)!" Another mouth opened and shot out a strong lightning bolt. It was gigantic and sped toward Shikamaru at great speeds. Shikamaru made a hand seal before everything blasted away from the bolt. The smoke arose from the impacted area, covering the area in its black form. "And thus ends your life, Nara...What do you think, Hidan?"

There was no answer.

"Hidan?"

"Kage Nui!" Shikamaru's voice came from behind. Two threads shot forward and impaled the lightning mask and the other unused mask. Another thread shot through Kakuzu's chest from behind where Shikamaru stood.

"How'd you escape?" Kakuzu managed to gasp out.

"My Kage Nui dispersed Hidan and I was able to get away," Shikamaru grinned. "And now I'll kill you." His dark threads shot up again and went for the fire mask, but it went flying into Kakuzu's body, followed by the wind mask.

"Hm...Surprising..." Hidan said, losing his surprised feature. "I think I'll end this here though..." Kakuzu made a series of hand seals and his eyes widened as he finished the jutsu. Flames and wind shot forth from his body as he gritted his teeth in maintaining the powerful jutsu. "Try putting out this with simple water jutsus!" Shikamaru stared in shock as the combination sped toward him. It was like the Pressure Damage, but it had the flames within it as well.

Shikamaru made a series of quick hand seals and stopped as he stared right at the jutsu, the heat already going off for him to feel. "Kagebou(Shadow Net)!" Shikamaru held out his hands letting a giant net of shadows cover the oncoming blast.

Kakuzu shrugged it off and got ready for another attack, but suddenly saw Shikamaru flipping right over the net covered attack, a ball of shadows swirling in his hand. "Kage Botoukai(Shadow Ball)!" Shikamaru plunged down to his Kakuzu in the chest, leaving everyone on the side in shock. Kakuzu went back from the attack, but quickly came back after that as Shikamaru made a flip over him.

"I still have...one heart..." Kakuzu muttered with a glare. "And now I'll kill you with my last jutsu!" Kakuzu made a series of hand seals. The four previously destroyed faces appeared around Kakuzu in a square shape in a phantomish form, much like Hidan. The faces began to swirl after that and opened their mouths.

"Gobutai: Itami Hekioshi Hadou(Five Element Release: Painful False Pressure Surge)!" he shouted. He slammed his hands together to show his open palms and a sudden blast of wind began to swirl around. Fire filled the swirling wind and lightning began to surge around it. He brought his hands to his chest and then outstretched them again, sending the blast of power at Shikamaru.

The earth began to pick up as it trailed towards him and Shikamaru was instantly sweating as he felt the heat of the orb. He looked into it and could see a deadly dragon roaring around it.

Shikamaru went into a single hand seal and gathered his remaining chakra before holding out his hand. The ball of shadows began to swirl again and Shikamaru ran headlong at the orb of elemental power. He neared the dangerous orb and reared back his ball before slamming it straight into the elemental orb.

The two forces clashed and erupted the floor around it. Shikamaru had to clench his teeth in frustration as he struggled to hold his position against Kakuzu's mighty attack. Shadows, flames, water, lightning, earth, and wind swirled around Shikamaru as he struggled to break through. His face got scorched from passing fire before Shikamaru roared in anger.

"Kyojin Kage Botoukai(Giant Shadow Ball)!" Shikamaru roared as his ball of shadows began to swirl more and grew larger. He matched the orb from Kakuzu equally, but he made a final push and the energy from the five elements instantly had a gaping hole that Shikamaru shot through.

Kakuzu's eyes widened dramatically and took a step back. He could see his dead partner laughing at him from the other side already. Shikamaru, still holding the ball, reached back to take Chouji's spear and twirl it with the shadow filled ball. It reached up to the tip of the spear and swirled more.

"This is for Chouji, you bastard!" Shikamaru shouted, rearing back. "Kageyari Tatsumaki(Shadow Spear Tornado)!" Shikamaru plunged Chouji's spear into Kakuzu's chest with that shout and a swirl of dark shadows erupted. The shocked Akatsuki member shot back as he actually saw the fat form of Chouji assisting Shikamaru.

Kakuzu flew into the wall and made a crater within it from the impact. He slowly fell from it and Shikamaru grinned at the dead body. "Come back from that...bastard..." Shikamaru managed to mutter before falling to his knee. Naruto instantly jumped up and grabbed Shikamaru.

"The first match goes to you guys," the Leader announced with a wide grin. "Next match..."

"Dont you even care that your man is dead!?" Naruto shouted. "We just killed a man that had five lives and you take it as if it is nothing!"

"You'd be surprised of my abilities, Uzumaki," the Leader grinned more. "The next match will be with..."

"I'm up," Sasori jumped up, nimbly. "Dont want to keep the other puppet user waiting."

"Just like Sasori-sama..." Deidara commented with a grin. "Never keeping others waiting."

"That means me," Kankurou jumped up to the arena as well. "Lets go, Sasori."

"Of course, Kankurou..." Sasori answered before making a hand seal. "I'll start off quick for you. Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen(Red Secret Technique: Performance of the Hundred Puppets)!" A hundred puppets dropped from the ceiling and surrounded Kankurou. They all had black cloaks covering their bodies and Kankurou instantly went on the defensive.

One jumped forward with a kunai, but Kankurou went back and brought his knee up to knock it away into three other puppets. He brought out five kunai and threw them out in front of him, hitting each mark. The five kunai exploded from explosive tags, taking down about ten each. Kankurou looked around with a grin.

"Is this it?" he asked. "I took out 54 of your puppets in a matter of minutes." Sasori didnt answer, but allowed two more to flank him with kunai that he easily jumped over and brought two elbows into them. The two slammed into the ground and exploded from explosive tags he attached during the blow. twenty one more were down, leaving thirty five left.

Sasori only chuckled as he had four more flank from all sides this time. Kankurou easily dodged, but the puppets impaled themselves and exploded. That sent Kankurou into the air with a shocked look on his face. Ten kunai were coming from all directions, thrown from remaining puppets while he was helpless. Kankurou quickly made some hand seals and spread out his hands.

"Chakramou(Chakra Net)!" Kankurou shouted, taking off of Shikamaru's Shadow Net. The kunai were captured and sent back down to where the puppets were where they then exploding, having had explosive tags on them, also killing an extra one through each explosion, leaving eleven left. a remaining six ran at him and threw several kunai at him. Kankurou pulled out his own and deflected three while dodging the other three. He threw it onto one of them and it exploding, destroying the other five too.

This left five more.

"Fuubaku Houjin(Exploding Seal Method Formation)!" one of the puppets shouted. Kankurou hadnt realized it due to his fighting, but he was not in the middle of the arena, surrounded by four puppets. Each exploded on its own and Kankurou dove through the explosion to get away. The last two stared at him unemotionally, but then let their cloaks drop.

One was the Sandaime Kazekage while the other was a normal puppet, from the looks of it. The normal one shot a kunai out, but Kankurou grabbed it in mid throw and threw it back, hitting it dead on. Now it stood as Kankurou against the Sandaime Kazekage, but Kankurou could only grin.

"Just what I was waiting for..." Kankurou said, taking out a scroll and bringing it along the floor. There was a puff of smoke and Kankurou had his own puppet out. "Lets see what my father can do," Kankurou announced as the Yondaime Kazekage puffed into view. "Oh, Gaara, thanks for letting me use his body for this."

Gaara nodded and replied,"Just kick his ass, baka." Kankurou gave him a thumbs up before holding the controled doll ready with the chakra strings. He made a slight gesture and a kunai flew from his outfit, but Sasori made a slight twitch with his fingers and sent a barrage of senbon at the two. Kankurou made another movement and the entire doll expanded and caught each senbon into a net.

"Get ready, Sasori!" Kankurou shouted as the Yondaime shot forward. The Sandaime got ready, but then the Yondaime just went limp and Sasori was surprised at this. Looking back, the chakra strings were cut and Kankurou was heading right for him with a kunai. The scorpian-like tail shot out of his robes and went for him, but Kankurou brought the Yondaime back to life in a flash, grabbing hold of the tail and activating several weights built into it.

"You bastard!" Sasori was shocked as the kunai plunged into his face. The back of the doll opened, abruptly and the young teenage looking man shot out like a flash. "Fine, I'll fight you like-" He was cut off as Kankurou broke apart to reveal Karasu and the original Kankurou had a kunai jammed into Sasori's chest, right where he had his heart kept in the circular device.

"This is the end, Sasori," Kankurou announced, backing away. Kankurou turned back and jumped down off the stage again. "Who's next?"

"I'll go..." Zetsu announced, jumping onto the stage.

"That means I'm up," Yamato grinned as he jumped up too. Zetsu made a single hand seal and two roots shot from the ground slightly. One was pitch black and the other was pure white. The two roots clinged onto each other and began to swirl around eachother until they formed a giant tree.

"My Yin Yang Tree is in place," Zetsu grinned. "I'll start out strong."

"Rather than using the Ranpuki and Yamiki," a darker voice came from the flytrap-like head.

"Good to hear," Yamato replied. "Which means I can start out strong too." Yamato cracked his knuckles before assuming his own stance. He made some hand seals and then went back into the stance, saying,"Mokuton: Jukai Koutan(Wood Release: Birth of Dense Woodland)." A root came out of the ground behind Yamato before erupting into a giant tree. "I intend to end this fast."

"Good luck with that," Zetsu grinned. "Since you made it all the more easier for me to kill you!" Zetsu jumped into the air and let the branches go around him to form the tree-like arena. Yamato still stood in the same place and instantly took off at Zetsu. He began with simple punches and kicks at the strange shinobi. Zetsu backed away quickly and then slammed his back into the tree. "Mokuton: Hitoyaki(Wood Release: Tree Prison)!"

Zetsu was surprised at the branches coming out and trapping him there, but he just grinned back after that. Zetsu simply shifted into the trees before appearing above head, two kunai made of wood, one black and one white. "Now, I can kill you." He plunged the two kunai into Yamato's chest from two angles.

"You sure?" a voice came from right above Yamato. Yamato now stood there as his clone turned to wood. He pulled out the two kunai and jammed them into the face, the white going into black and the black going into white. "Its done." Yamato dropped down and the trees reverted back to a normal arena.

"Ah, Zetsu was never much of a fighter," Leader commented with a sigh. "He did relatively well, but even with an advantage, he falls quickly."

"I'll go next..." a voice came as one of the unknown Akatsuki members stepped up. This one was a girl with purple hair that went down to her hips. She stared out at the group of ninja before Jaken jumped up with an insane grin.

"This isnt the one you wanted, right, Ryuuko?" he asked.

"Nope, mine's the other unknown member," Ryuuko said, shooting a quick glare at the other member that's name was unknown.

"I'm Sakai Ashura," the female announced. "You are Jaken of Oto, correct?"

"Ah, informed, are we?" Jaken grinned. "Lets get this over with." He pulled off his giant zanbatou before getting into a stance. "I'm ready whenever you are." Ashura nodded before disappearing. She was right in front of him and jabbed, but Jaken sidestepped around it and sliced her along the back. He then stomped on the wound and jumped away.

"Better than I thought," Ashura commented before turning around with two long daggers drawn. "I heard that there is a woman known for blood jutsus, right?"

"How do you know about Kagai?" Naruto instantly began to listen. Ashura just grinned wider at that before her blood began to go around her onto her daggers.

"She is my sister, Raikage," Ashura said, causing a gasp from everyone. Jaken charged forward and jumped up to cleave down on her, but she sidestepped and stabbed him through the chest. "Foolish Oto-nin...You cannot defeat one of the Sakai clan..." Jaken's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. Ashura grinned before placing her lips onto his and tasting the blood coming out of him. "The clan of blood, as we were known in Kiri."

Jaken fell to his knees and then the rest of the way as Ashura began to laugh. She twirled her daggers around and sheathed them before turning to Naruto.

"You know of my sister?" she asked.

"She is a ninja of Kumo," Naruto answered with a glare.

"Leader-sama," Ashura called out. "May I go out to fight her?"

"Wait, Ashura," the Leader grinned. "I would like to see how this ends up first. Next match!"

"Let me fight Shukuru," Ryuuko shouted. The last Akatsuki member laughed.

"Have it your way, cousin," the one named Shukuru shouted. Shukuru and Ryuuko both jumped up and began to circle each other.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Ryuuko asked. "Why didn't you stay with the Ikazuchi?"

"Do I need a reason?" Shukuru laughed, wickedly. "Your rule was weak. Here, they recognize my power!"

"We recognized your power too, but I was made head for being the son of the last head and defeating you in combat," Ryuuko answered.

"Those are lies," Shukuru bowed his head, stopping the circling they each did. "You took the title of clan head from me with cheap tricks."

"Don't blame tricks on me being more skilled," Ryuuko replied.

"You even killed my brother..." Shukuru continued.

"He was helping Orochimaru," Ryuuko answered. "It was either I kill him or his body is taken by Orochimaru."

"Don't lie to me, cousin..." Shukuru continued.

"It isn't a-" Ryuuko began, but was soon cut off by Shukuru.

"Shut up, damn you!" Shukuru instantly leapt forward and drew his blade with lightning speed. Ryuuko drew his out and blocked without taking the full length out.

"You are lost then..." Ryuuko bowed his head. He finished drawing out his weapon and jumped away, taking up a defensive stance.

"You have no clue of my power now..." Shukuru spoke, keeping his head lowed so his eyes were hidden behind the mess of brown hair. He brought his head up, revealing his blazing eyes and grabbing the collar of his cloak. He tossed it aside to reveal his attire now. He wore a black shirt with one sleeve torn off and flames at the bottom with long black pants with flames on the bottoms of those.

"What is there to show?" Ryuuko asked. "I defeated you in terms of our style."

"It is not of our style, fool," Shukuru answered, and Ryuuko now realized that his eyes were beginning to glow red. "It is known as Oni, for to master this style, I have truly become a demon!"

Ryuuko's eyes widened at that. "You...what?" he asked in shock. Shukuru didnt answer, but instead, his eyes blazed with flames and they became blood red. He held out his arm to extend his sword and it blazed for a second before growing longer and looking more malicious to match his new look.

"This is what I will destroy you and your puny style with," Shukuru said, simply before launching at Ryuuko with a new found speed. Ryuuko could barely react as he heard the words,"Oni Giri(Demon Slash)." Shukuru sliced up and Ryuuko was grazed across the chest. He felt a sudden pain into that mark and looked down to see a black mark. "The Oni Giri doesnt just cut. It is known as a Demon Slash for a reason."

"You bastard..." Ryuuko grit his teeth. "You really did go to the enemy of our clan." Ryuuko switched his stance into a similar one of Shukuru's before closing his eyes and shifting it so his sword was lifted a bit hight than Shukuru's. "Joukai(Heaven)."

"Ah, finally ready to give me the challenge?" Shukuru asked, sliding his foot back a little more. "Let's see how far you've really come."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Sewing-A Nara jutsu that lets the Nara send his shadow in the form of threads to attack.

Phantom Spirit-It is used to resurrect a person in the form of a spirit.The penalty is your life, but Kakuzu uses it with ease due to his five hearts.

Fire Release: Head Mincing Pain-Kakuzu's jutsu that allows one of his masks to breath out flame and send it along the ground at his enemy.

Water Release: Water Bullet-Shoots a bullet of water from the user's mouth.

Water Expansion-Used in combination to a water jutsu, causing it to expand with more water than should be in it.

Wind Release: Pressure Damage-One of Kakuzu's jutsu that allows for him to send wind down on the enemy to cause a lot of damage due to the pressure.

Lightning Release: False Darkness-Sends a blast of powerful lightning that may only be countered through an equally powerful lightning jutsu.

Shadow Net-A net made of shadow appears to either capture opponents or stop attacks.

Shadow Ball-Pretty much a Rasengan, except with shadows and a Nara specialty.

Five Element Release: Painful False Pressure Surge-Kakuzu's ultimate jutsu.It combines each of his elements into one powerful blast of energy.

Giant Shadow Ball-The Oodama Rasengan with shadows and is a Nara specialty.

Red Secret Technique: Performance of the Hundred Puppets-Sasori brings out a hundred puppets that are actually humans that Sasori had defeated and turned into puppets, thus able to use chakra.

Chakra Net-The same as Shadow Net except pure chakra rather than shadows.

Exploding Seal Method Formation-The way Sasori uses it, he has four puppets surround Kankurou and then explode.

Wood Release:Birth of Dense Woodland-A technique unique to the first Hokage's bloodline.It causes a great tree to rise up and surround him and his opponent for a new terrain of battle.

Wood Release: Tree Prison-A jutsu that has branches come out from a tree close to the opponent and wrap them into a hold.

Demon Slash-A technique used by the Oni kenjutsu style.It slashes with the power of demons, leaving a black mark in its wake that will continue to hurt as if he is being slashed again and again.

Ryuuko:Shukuru...you will die for everything you've done.

Shukuru:Try it, cousin.

Next Chapter:Samurai, Friends, and Kage

Ryuuko:Get ready, bastard!

Shukuru:Come at me with everything!


	25. Chapter 26:Samurai, Vengence, and Kage

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Samurai, Friends, and Kage**

The two samurai stayed in their stance for a while. Ryuuko disappeared in a second and appeared right in front of Shukuru.

"Zanganken(Stone Cleaving Sword)!" Ryuuko shouted as he sliced up with a chakra infused blade.

"Starting with the same technique?" Shukuru grinned, jumping back a bit.

"Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi(Stone Cleaving Sword, Second Strike)!" a shout was heard behind Ryuuko. Shukuru was sliced across the chest, although light. The first Ryuuko grinned as he was unharmed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I've gotten better, Shukuru."

"Still a simple strike," Shukuru answered. "I can defeat you easily if that's your best."

"Not even close," Ryuuko grinned as he disappeared again. "Reimeikan(Thunderclap Sword)!" Ryuuko was now behind Shukuru as his blade sliced into his back. The blade was infused with cackling lightning as he drew back and sheathed before slamming his fist into the small of Shukuru's back. "Tetsu Raikou(Iron Lightning)!" Silver lightning streaks sprang from the back of Shukuru as he was sent hurtling across the arena.

Shukuru landed with a crash as he coughed up blood and let it streak the arena a bit. There was a small indent where he had landed, but he still rose to his feet slowly. "You bastard..."

"Are you ready to quit, Shukuru?" Ryuuko asked with a slight grin. "He made a hand seal and pointed above Shukuru. "Ishigachan(Stone Slamming)!" The area of the arena that was cracked up tore apart and made a stone large enough to crush Shukuru's head. Then it dropped as if it was weighted down by anvils.

Shukuru gasped and rolled out of the way, just before the stone smashed into the ground. Shukuru looked back to see Ryuuko gone already. "Doryusen(Earth Dragon Strike)!" Ryuuko shouted from near the stone. He flipped in the air and with the dull side of his blade, struck the flying rocks in the direction of Shukuru.

Shukuru was again surprised by the attack and just barely dodged out of the way. He rolled back and suddenly pick up his blade to point it at Ryuuko to see him gone again. "Shiagari(Finish)!" Ryuuko was above Shukuru and spun once to bring his blade down. Shukuru leapt back again as the place he had been standing crashed into a small crater.

"Fast..." Shukuru muttered.

"Seems you're getting tired, Shukuru," Ryuuko smirked. "Maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

"Don't think I'm through, Ryuuko," Shukuru returned to using his evil smirk as he rose to his feet. He placed his blade into the sheathe again and went into his stance again. "You have no clue how far I can go." With that, Shukuru began to glow a light red as his eyes went completely crimson. His skin turned a darker shade and his cloths became darker in appearance.

"I'll end this now," Shukuru said in a much darker voice. He disappeared and appeared on the opposite side of Ryuuko with his blade drawn. Ryuuko had his brought out now too, but just out of the sheathe. A slight crack went across the sword and Ryuuko cursed under his breath.

"You won't defeat me, Shukuru," Ryuuko answered before turning around and drawing his blade out completely. He pointed it to the side and then moved it to point at Shukuru. "I'll show you the true strength of the Ikazuchi's style." His blade began to glow blue with chakra as the crack was filled in with a darker blue.

"Finally, here's the challenge," Shukuru answered with an evil grin as his blade glowed a light crimson color. "I can go all out." The two disappeared and appeared in the center, clashed against each other. They disappeared and appeared again to the left. They disappeared again and reappeared to the right. They disappeared once again and appeared above the initial clash to glare at each other with shining eye, Shukuru's red and Ryuuko's blue.

"Ryuuko..." Naruto gasped out.

"His strength..." Sasuke began, but stopped himself with a slight grin.

"They are evenly matched..." Haku continued.

"No, Ryuuko's losing," Gaara answered.

"What!?" Naruto, Haku, and Yamato turned to Gaara in surprise.

"How can you say that?" Yamato asked.

"He's completely correct, sadly," Kakashi answered, his Sharingan showed. "The sword...it's failing him. If this keeps up at this pace..."

Ryuuko and Shukuru struck again, but this time, Ryuuko's sword snapped and he was slashed by the crimson colored blade. Ryuuko's eyes went wide as he watched the shards falling from the two pieces of his blade. He turned his head down to see the giant gash left on his chest.

Ryuuko stumbled back a bit before coughing up blood. He grabbed for his chest to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop and he fell to his knees.

"This is it, cousin," Shukuru grinned. "The Oni style can finally show you that the Ikazuchi are inferior with you as a leader."

"Not yet," Ryuuko answered as he got to his feet. He grabbed hold of the air in front of him, but it suddenly burst forth in a bright blue light. As it ended, a blade was seen in his grasp. The blade itself was blue in color and the hilt had golden trim. "Konpeki Joukai(Azure Heaven)."

"The...legendary blade?" Shukuru asked. "This...is the blade...of the Ikazuchi...The Joukai styles...ultimate weapon..." Shukuru held out his hand. "And I have its brother!" A similar blade appeared in a red flash of light except the blade was red in color and had black trim on the handle. "Shinku Jigoku(Crimson Hell)."

Ryuuko ran forward with blinding speed and slashed at Shukuru, but he blocked and flipped away. The two stood there, staring at each other for a while.

"You cannot defeat me, Ryuuko," Shukuru said. "I will avenge my family."

"They were evil...going to Orochimaru for power," Ryuuko replied, blood trickling from his mouth. Shukuru planted his feet hard into the ground as it began to crack under the pressure. Red lights began to fill into the blade and a crimson glow grew along the blade. Ryuuko held his out and blue light began to have the same affect on it.

"This will be the final attack, Ryuuko," Shukuru began. "You lie about my parents...and this will be the end of my vengence and life."

"You will honestly bring yourself to death just to kill me?" Ryuuko asked.

"Without a second thought," Shukuru answered as his light began to flow in more. The two continued to gather into their blades before launching at each other. The blades were shining brilliantly now. The two continued to come towards each other with blinding speed before there was a bright flash and Shukuru's chakra enhanced sword became more powerful.

"Joukai Reqium(Heaven's Reqium)!" Ryuuko shouted before slashing forward. The two blades met and a brilliant flash was the result. Everyone shielded their eyes except for Naruto and Sasuke, one eager to see Ryuuko alive and the other to see a threat dead. The Leader continued to watch, completely unaffected by the flash.

The flash finally began to die out as the others began to look to see the victor. Both samurai were enlocked against each other, but Shukuru's blade had blood across it. A long cut went up his right arm and Ryuuko hadn't touch Shukuru. Shukuru grinned at that.

"And this is the end...cousin..." Shukuru suddenly spat out blood as he fell to his knees. Ryuuko closed his eyes as he turned his blade the other way and dug it into the ground, going through Shukuru's body on the way.

"Damn it...annoying bastard..." Ryuuko muttered as he fell sideways. The sword continued to glow blue as Ryuuko opened his eyes to see Naruto jumping onto the stage to get him. "Naruto...Raikage...I want you..." Here, he stopped to cough out a bit of blood. "Take that sword...give it...to Shinji...Tell him...I love him...and I've always been proud of him..."

"Ryuuko..." Naruto looked down, a tear forming in his eye. "I'll do it for you..." His tears began to roll down his face as he looked down at his friend. "I'll tell him...and give him that blade for you."

"Thank you...but one more thing, Raikage-sa-" Ryuuko coughed more blood again, but the grinned a little bit. "Raikage-sama...If you die...I'm going to...kick your ass back out of hell..."

"Don't worry, I won't die," Naruto grinned back. Ryuuko began to cough more as he spat out blood. "Ryuuko!" Naruto quickly went down for him as he finished.

"Goodbye...friends..." Ryuuko managed to get out before he closed his eyes.

"Ryuuko..." Naruto muttered as he closed his own eyes. He suddenly shot his head up and opened his eyes to see Leader. "I promise I won't die. And I never break my promises."

"Well, who's next?" Leader grinned. Naruto couldn't make out most of it because of the shadows and the hood of his cloak, but he hated that grin the most. No matter what he could see, that grin made his blood boil. Naruto gritted his teeth as he hoisted up Ryuuko and walked back off.

"I'd like a go!" Tobi shouted, enthusiastically as he jumped up to the arena.

"It's my turn then," Kakashi answered the call, jumping up as well. He kept his headband up so his Sharingan was showing. "I'll put an end to you, bastard. How dare you impersonate my best friend."

"Who was impersonating?" Tobi asked. His face couldn't have features on it, but if it did, Kakashi would have sworn he smirked then.

"I'll kill you," Kakashi stated, simply.

"If you can, that is," Tobi answered as his face began to morph into Obito's again. "But would you really strike your best friend?"

"Obito..." Kakashi clenched his fist as he went back to the orange mask. At this, Kakashi shot forward. He landed a punch to Obito's stomach and then a knee followed it, sending him into the air slightly. Kakashi ended with a haymaker, sending him into the ground.

"Damn, Kakashi..." Kakashi's eyes widened at the voice. As he looked up, the orange mask cracked off to show Obito's face again. "What the hell was that for?"

"Obito..." Kakashi said again. "Why are you with the Akatsuki...?"

"They helped me survive," Obito answered. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. "But if you want to hurt me like that, I better even that up." Obito went forward and landed a hard punch to Kakashi's stomach. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind him to kick the back of his knee. He disappeared again and appeared to axe kick Kakashi's head into the ground.

Obito flipped over Kakashi and sighed. "Is this the extent of your ability?" Kakashi rose up and looked back, but his eyes were blank. "Ah, don't look at me like that! I thought we're friends!" Obito smirked and appeared right in front of him. He gave him a hard uppercut, followed by a series of punches and kicks to his stomach. As he finished the attacks, he brought his elbow back and elbowed Kakashi in the chin, sending him into the air.

'Obito...how do I fight my friend...' Kakashi thought to himself, remaining blank. 'How is he even...alive...Edo Tensai? No, he wouldn't have his emotions like that...' Obito was already in the air with Kakashi and gave him a series of punches to his stomach again. Obito grabbed Kakashi's throat and brought himself behind him to headbutt him. After that, Obito grabbed the back of Kakashi's vest and brought his body back into his knee.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted. "You have to be better than this!" Obito performed another haymaker, sending Kakashi flying into the ground again. This time, he followed with some handseals and shot out several fireballs to blast into where Kakashi landed. As the fireballs ended, Obito reared back and let out one gigantic fireball to blast over Kakashi's area.

'That's it!'

As the flames ended, smoke rose from the scorched area. Obito watched with a satisfied smirk as he landed a little ways from it.

'I'll defeat him here...'

Obito looked back at Leader and yelled out,"It's over! He won't get up after that!"

'I'll defeat Obito...no...Tobi...' Kakashi shot out of the smoke, a Raikiri already in place. He ran head on and jammed it straight through Tobi's chest. "Shut up, you impersonater." Kakashi stood with his Sharingan blazing as Obito looked back in shock. With that, Tobi fell from Kakashi's blood covered hand and Kakashi turned away without a second look. 'It's over now...old friend...'

"Kakashi..." Yamato stared wide eyed. "It was...so quick..."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked as his eye arched in the form of a smile. "He wasn't that tough for an Akatsuki member."

"How can you act that happy?" Haku asked. Naruto smiled back at Kakashi.

"Same as always..." Naruto muttered as Leader looked back at his remaining fighters. Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi remained.

"I suggest a double match," Kisame shouted. "I want to fight the Mizukage and Kazekage two-on-two with me and Deidara!"

"That sounds good, yeah..." Deidara agreed.

"What!?" Naruto shouted.

"I want to fight you one-on-one," Haku stated.

"No, we're having two-on-two, they already made the arrangements," Leader answered with a grin.The two Akatsuki members jumped up and Haku flipped up to the stage while Gaara swirled up with his sand, although hesitant to fight two-on-two.

"I'll kill the Mizukage if you can keep the Kazekage busy, yeah," Deidara informed Kisame. "Let's go." Kisame shot forward, bringing out the Samehada. Gaara brought up a wall to block the first strike, but Kisame went for a punch after that. The sand blocked that blow too and Haku threw a couple of senbon to seperate the two.

"Your fight is with me, Kisame," Haku stated.

"It is two-on-two, Mizukage-sama," Kisame answered with a grin. "I can attack either of you." Kisame's water clone popped up before Haku and slashed down, but Haku flipped up and came down against Kisame. A ice mirror appeared just before Kisame could slash and Haku went into it.

"This is my new technique," Haku's voice came from thin air. "I can come from anywhere." Haku appeared behind Deidara and struck his right arm with a senbon. "And that has a numbing poison. Don't try to fight without either arm." Haku shifted back to the mirror before Deidara could kick at him.

Kisame went back towards Gaara, but a mirror suddenly appeared and he went through, unable to stop himself. As he stopped, the mirror disappeared behind him and he found himself standing atop a lake with Haku in front of him. Upon looking more, this was not even a lake, but water in the middle of nothing.

"This is my ice world," Haku answered. "I come here as I pass through my mirrors. No time will pass while we fight here. Now, come at me." Kisame shook off his surprise and charged at Haku.

_Akatsuki Arena..._

Deidara and Gaara were left on the arena and Deidara grinned as he moved his right arm. He shook off the effect of the poison and pulled out some clay. He dodged a sudden lash of sand coming at him and let his hand chew on the clay. He continued to dodge the sand as his hand made work of the clay. After a while, Deidara threw out several small bird-like clay figures. They instantly took flight and flew towards Gaara.

Gaara let up his sand wall, but the birds just exploded and the sand wall flew off in different directions. Deidara sighed as he made several more small figured and knelt down to the ground. Then he disappeared and appeared in front of Gaara, unleashing a series of punches and kicks that the sand wall blocked. He backflipped away afterwards and made more small bird's fly out from his palm to blast at the sand wall.

Another bit of sand flew forward and Deidara jumped out of the way of that. Gaara continued making his sand fly at Deidara, but it never hit. Gaara finally made a handseal and his sand retracted to him. It became harder as it formed a spear and Gaara ran forward, spear in hand. Shukaku's ultimate attack. Gaara plunged the spear forward, but Deidara jumped atop the spear and grinned as he let a couple of spiders fall.

"Goodbye, Kazekage." The spiders instantly exploded with a couple more on his lower areas as Deidara backflipped away from him.

_Ice World..._

Kisame slashed downward and struck only the water as Haku had flipped over him. He went to slash him again, but Haku placed his palms on Kisame's elbow.

"Aihari(Ice Shard)," Haku said as a shard made of ice shot though Kisame's elbow. Kisame let out a shout of pain as Haku melted into the water. Kisame whirled around in rage to find Haku, but he had to jump back as more ice shards shot from beneath him. Kisame grinned at that.

"Got you!" He dove underwater and saw Haku swimming away. Kisame shot for him immediatly, but was greeted Haku suddenly disappearing into water once again. Kisame's eyes widened at the revelation. 'Shit!' was the only thing he could thing.

_Akatsuki Arena..._

The smoke was still clearing as Deidara watched for any signs of the sand user. Subaku no Gaara. The one that had taken his left arm years ago. Suddenly, sand shot out and grabbed hold of Deidara's right shoulder. It closed tightly and Deidara screamed out in pain as his shoulder was crushed, losing all use of his right arm.

Gaara shot out of the smoke and rose above Deidara with an uncaring glare. "You lose, Deidara."

He was met with Deidara's laughter. "So you would think, little kage..." Deidara began to beep at that and grinned. "I am a bomb myself." Deidara shot forward at that. "Art is a blast, yeah." Just at that moment, Kisame shot out of a ice mirror above Deidara, a shard of ice protruding from his stomach. Kisame landed down on top of Deidara, stopping him and Gaara quickly covered it with sand before Deidara exploded.

Haku leapt out nimbly to land on his back. "That's it for those two," he panted. "Damn...too close to my limit..." Haku went to his knee, but Gaara's sand helped him. The two moved back to the edge of the arena and jumped down.

"Seems I'll be next, Leader-sama," Itachi announced, hopping to the stage.

"I've been waiting for this, Itachi..." Sasuke jumped up as well.

"Oh, little brother," Itachi began. "How far have you gotten in such little time?"

"Don't even refer to me as family, scumbag!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes full of rage.

"Well, then, let's see how far you have come, Sasuke," Itachi replied, slipping into a stance. Sasuke slipped into his own stance and the fight had begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stone Cleaving Sword-A basic of the Jouken style.The samurai infuses chakra into the blade and slashes from his sheathe with enough power to cleave a stone in two.

Stone Cleaving Sword, Second Strike-The same attack as the first, except it is done from behind another person to strike the opponent with no injuries to the one it is done behind.

Iron Lightning-A technique where the user slams his fist into his opponent.The opponent feels no pain until the jutsu is shouted and a burst of lightning shoots out in a silver color.

Stone Slamming-A stone appears, made of the debris in the area.Then it drops to crush the opponent.

Earth Dragon Strike-The user uses his sword to fling debris at his opponent.Then, following up with Finish, the user appears above the opponent and brings his blade down with enough power to match the Stone Cleaving Sword.

Ice Shard-A shard of ice shoots from the user's palms.

Sasuke:Damn you!!

Itachi:Oh...what a surprise, brother...

Sasuke:You'll die for your crimes!

Next Chapter:Sharingan Awakening and Fox Revelations

Sasuke:Die, bastard!


	26. Chapter 27:Sharingan and Foxes

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Sharingan Awakens and Fox Revelations**

Sasuke ran forward with all the speed he could muster and threw a punch for Itachi's head. Itachi leaned back so the punch didn't hit and the side stepped to avoid a kick. Sasuke brought on another assault with a single kick to the stomach. Itachi backed away and Sasuke jumped back in response before jumping forward with a punch. Itachi put his hand up and blocked before delivering a hard punch to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke coughed hard as he had to gasp for breath and he went down to his knees. Itachi simply stood over him, arms crossed in disappointment. Sasuke shot up with an uppercut, but Itachi moved his head back to dodge and Sasuke followed up with a series of three kicks, each being dodged with ease. Itachi continued to make a mockery of Sasuke's skills by dodging everything that could be thrown at him. Sasuke threw a punch and Itachi moved back as always, but this time, Sasuke stopped short and brought his knee up, but was stopped by Itachi's hand holding it in place.

"If this is the extent of your abilities, maybe I should have just killed you with the rest of our family," Itachi sighed. Sasuke's eyes filled with rage as the three tomoe Sharingan appeared. Sasuke's movements became faster and wilder as he threw wild punches and kicks to get Itachi off balance. The first punch was aimed for his head, but Itachi moved back. Then a punch came to his stomach and Itachi blocked with his hand again.

Sasuke began to get annoyed at these events. Nothing he threw would touch. He launched another kick for the head, but Itachi ducked and brought his fist into Sasuke's stomach, forcing him to skid back. Sasuke's eyes were wide now, gasping for breath again. He suddenly shot forward and threw a punch at Itachi again, only to be blocked by Itachi's hand again.

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed again. "This wouldn't do...You can't land a hand on me. If this is even a quarter of your strength, you are hopelessly outclassed." Sasuke's eyes flared with anger again as he began to move faster with his punches and kicks. Itachi continued to block and dodge as if it were nothing. "That's it...Let your anger grow...Give it strength...Use your hatred's strength..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi spoke to him. He continued bringing punches and kicks at lightning speed. Itachi hadn't even broken a sweat at the speed they were moving at. The fighting had gotten to a point where only Naruto, Haku, Gaara, and Yamato could follow the movements. Kakashi could barely follow them with the Sharingan and the rest were only seeing blurs move between the two opponents.

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi continued to egg him on. "You can do better. Let your hate consume you." Sasuke roared in anger and thew his last punch that Itachi had simply stepped away from. From his punch, a bright flame shot forth. It went towards Itachi and he quickly moved his hand in the way to stop it. The flames stopped at his hand and continued to blaze there for a few moments before going out. Itachi looked at his hand and sighed at the burn marks.

"All that...and only some burns..." Kakashi gasped.

"Even with his immense strength...to stop a flame of that strength..." Yamato continued on.

"That's...not possible..." Kankurou gasped out as well. Naruto remained silent as he watch Sasuke panting. Itachi sighed again, seeing that he wouldn't get any more from Sasuke. He disappeared and appeared before Sasuke to deliver three hard punches to Sasuke's stomach. Itachi followed this up with an elbow to his face and twisting around to give another elbow blow to Sasuke's back.

Sasuke fell to the ground in pain and coughed hard. At this point, there was laughter. Itachi looked to Sasuke and saw him still down, but then noticed it was from outside the ring. He looked at saw Naruto chuckling to himself.

"When're you going to put off the act, Sasuke?" Naruto called out. The air began to ripple as Sasuke stepped out of them next to the body. That one vanished into thin air as Sasuke sighed.

"You have to ruin everything, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him and had to smirk at it.

"You've gotten quite good at genjutsu, little brother..." Itachi said as he walked away. "Of course...I wasn't using my Sharingan..." Suddenly, his eyes flared with the red of his Sharingan. "Time to show you what I can truly do."

"I thought I told you not to refer to us as family," Sasuke answered before letting his Sharingan flare up again. The two just stared at each other with their Sharingan filled eyes, neither making a single move. Finally, Itachi shot forward with his fist cocked back, but Sasuke simply caught the fist. "That genjutsu I used...The Sasuke you fought only used 15 of my overall power."

"15?" Haku gasped.

"He's being modest," Naruto answered that. "It was more like 5 if I'm sensing it right."

"Holy..." Kankurou managed. "He's...He's our next enemy after the Akatsuki are dead?"

"You don't have to face him," Naruto answered. Kakashi glanced back at Naruto with that.

"I'm helping when the time comes," Kakashi answered.

"No, it's between me and him," Naruto replied.

"No, it's between Team 7 as a whole," Kakashi answered again.

"Just stay out of it or I'll kill you here before you can get involved," Naruto glared at him. Kakashi was surprised by the response and quickly went silent. Sasuke shoved the fist to the side and jammed his other fist into Itachi's face. Itachi flipped back, but there was another ripple in the air and Itachi stepped out where his body disappeared.

"You aren't the only one who uses genjutsu," Itachi answered. Itachi and Sasuke both shot forward and began a flurry of punches and kicks. Neither made a hit, but the two continued relentlessly. Finally, the two jumped away and slipped into a stance.

Sasuke was the first to move and ran forward with blinding speed. Itachi tried punching before Sasuke made it, but Sasuke ducked and landed two punches to the stomach. He followed it up with a knee into the stomach and then flipped away. Before Itachi could hit the ground, Sasuke flipped forward again and drop kicked him over the head, causing a small crater around Itachi's head.

Itachi slowly lifted himself up and looked to Sasuke who stood cross armed before him. He wiped off some blood from his lip and went into a stance. Sasuke went into his own as well. The two stared at each other again, each knowing what the other's move would be.

They launched forward and the three tomoe Sharingan allowed them to see the movements perfectly. Neither could make a clear hit as they continued to battle it out against each other. Sasuke threw a punch for his face, but Itachi ducked and uppercutted. Sasuke reacted with back flipping and kicking Itachi's head on the way, but Itachi had moved back away from it.

Sasuke went forward with a jab and then turned to deliver a kick, but Itachi pushed the jab aside and then brought up his knee to block the kick. Itachi went for a punch to the face, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and moved it to the side before he got decked across the face with Itachi's other fist. The two stopped there and jumped away as the first blow was hit.

Immediatly after landing, Sasuke launched forward again, trying to catch Itachi off guard, but he seemed to be thinking the same thing as he did the same. Itachi and Sasuke met at the center and their fists punched against each other. Sasuke grunted under the strain of his brother's strength.

"You...bastard..." Sasuke muttered as he held there.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi mocked. "I can't believe this is how far you've come in all these years..." Itachi brought his fist into Sasuke's stomach, sending him up a bit, before plowing his other fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke was sent flying along the ring until he crashed into the floor again. Itachi was already there and kicked him to send him skidding back the way he came. Itachi moved forward quickly and grabbed Sasuke's ankle.

"You had everything before you...You could have killed the Kyuubi and gained the Mengekyou Sharingan..." Itachi mocked as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's throat to bring him up to eye level. "You had the chance to let your hatred and pain form into power and strength. But you chose to try another way...and not take the path of killing your best friend...What do you have to show for that? Your pitiful three tomoes?"

"Bastard!" Sasuke's eyes shot open, but Itachi brought his fist into Sasuke's stomach and then threw him into the air to punch him again. This sent Sasuke into the air and Itachi was following closely. He met up and punched him again to send him higher into the ceiling. Itachi stopped there and made several hand seals before placing his hand around his mouth.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Giant Fireball Jutsu)!" Itachi shouted before spewing out a giant fireball to engulf the hole in the ceiling that Sasuke had made. He kept the fireball in place and burning strongly for a good ten seconds before it began to die down.

"Damn..." Naruto's eyes were wide at the strength.

"This...isn't good..." Haku muttered under his breath. The group continued to watch silently after that, hoping for the best. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a figure fell out of the hole. I continued to fall and then crashed into the ground, kicking up smoke as it hit. The smoke continued to rise for a couple minutes before fading slowly to reveal...

Sasuke's jacket lay on the ground, burnt to a crisp. Itachi's eyes widened before Sasuke appeared next to him and gave him a hard punch to the side of the face. He flew away from Sasuke, but while he was doing that, Sasuke let his had down and began to charge up his Chidori. As it began to fill with chirping noises, he looked up like a mad man at Itachi.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted before rushing forward with his new found speed. Itachi watched as he flew threw the air. Just as Sasuke was about to reach him, Itachi planted his hand on the ground and whirled himself around to end up behind Sasuke, kicking him in the back of the head and ending his attack.

Sasuke could only stumble forward at the attack and reach for his back. Unable to get to the spot in pain, he turned back to Itachi with hate in his eyes. Itachi just stood there, uncaringly. Sasuke quickly rose and ran at Itachi. He threw a single punch, but Itachi caught it and bent his arm back. The force of it threw Sasuke back off his feet and slammed him into the ground.

Itachi then bent down to say one phrase to Sasuke. "You still lack the hatred to kill me." Sasuke quickly swept up and sweep kicked Itachi, but he just held his hand out and flipped away as Sasuke rose.

"I'll kill you..." Sasuke muttered. Itachi let Sasuke rush him and throw another punch. This time, Itachi moved to the side and brought his knee into Sasuke's stomach. After that, he grabbed Sasuke's face and threw him up and back into the ground, making a small crater with the force.

"You couldn't kill anyone with that strength...My partner, Kisame, could have wiped the floor with you..." Itachi mocked him in a low voice. At that point, Itachi sighed. "You disappoint me. I expected great things from you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, flailing out his other arm for a punch, but Itachi just grabbed hold of his elbow before twisting him to go above him. Itachi quickly planted a fist into his stomach, grabbed hold of his throat and tossed him backwards to slam back into the ground, causing another small crater.

"You disappoint me," Itachi continued. "Your skills amount to nothing in comparison to mine or my expectations for you. First, you let the Kyuubi kid go...Then you let him go that second time because of your snake-like friend...Then, just to feel powerful, you raped a kunoichi who had lost her village. This is no way a shinobi should act. And your skills are even more attrocious."

"Shut up, I said!" Sasuke shouted, bringing his knee up to Itachi's side, but it was caught easily as Itachi flipped over him. Itachi turned around quickly, just in time to dodge Sasuke's fist. "Who are you to talk of attrocious actions!? Who are you to talk about how a shinobi should act!? Who are you to judge me!? You have done much worse in your lifetime!" Sasuke brought his knee up, but Itachi backed away.

Sasuke continued to throw punches and kicks as he spoke. "Who care what I have done!? You destroyed our entire clan for power! You destroyed shinobi with excellent potential just to feel power! How do you explain your actions!?" Itachi extended his hand to grab Sasuke's throat at that. "Answer me, damn it..." Sasuke managed to gasp out through Itachi's clutch.

Itachi leaned his head in closer to Sasuke. "I did because it gave me true power. You did it to feel powerful." Itachi brought his knee up into Sasuke's stomach and then slammed his head down against the arena again, making yet another crater. "You are pitiful. You are a monster compared to me. This strength is so pathetic...it reminds me of..." Itachi leaned in a little closer at this. "Father."

Sasuke flipped out at this. He brought his fist up and decked Itachi across the face before kneeing him in the stomach. Sasuke brought his head up now that the grip had loosen and smashed it into Itachi's skull. Itachi's head was jerked back at this Sasuke used the chance to deliver another punch to his chest, sending him flying off of him.

"You have...no right...to call him...YOUR FATHER!!" Sasuke shoutd in rage, his eyes blazing with three tomoes now. He shot forward and kicked Itachi across the arena before disappearing to appear above him. After doing that, he delivered a drop kick to Itachi, smashing him into the ground and causing another crater. The blow left Itachi stunned.

"Seems I...struck a nerve," Itachi said as he rose to his feet. "It still hasn't changed what you have done. What had you done to save them? Father? Mother? Our cousins, uncles, and aunts? All dead because you lacked the strength to fight for them."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted as he disappeared and then appeared before him and delivered a powerful punch. He continued to deliver punch after punch upon his brother. The punches were fast and hard. Itachi began to rethink his insults to Sasuke. That was...until he brought his hand up and easily slapped him to the side.

Sasuke felt himself jerk back as Itachi grabbed hold of his collar and Itachi's knee was placed on Sasuke's back. Itachi jerked him forward and then back again to hit him against the knee. Sasuke was then dropped to his knee before Itachi grabbed hold of the top of his hair and placed the knee on the small of Sasuke's back.

"Want to surrender, little brother?" Itachi mocked. "Want to run back to your home and hide while I shift off into the night again. Maybe I'll take another from you. That pink haired wench? Or maybe the blonde Kyuubi brat? You wanted to fight him, didn't you?" Sasuke was getting angry, but he didn't have the strength to do anything.

"Want to give up?" Itachi asked again. Itachi simply held his knee there, never losing the uncaring look. Itachi saw Sasuke look back with a scorned, beaten look in his face. He look beaten and defeated, but he still was defiant with that glare of his. "That look...it reminds me of our father before he died..."

"Shut up and end it if you want," Sasuke spat angrily. Itachi just shook his head and sighed.

"This is never what I expected of you, brother..." Itachi continued. He pressed harder into his back before jerking him forward and placing his full foot on the small of his back. With that, he pushes him forward into the ground. "Get up. I want you to keep fighting." Sasuke pushed himself up and looked to Itachi with a glare.

"Why don't you end it?" Sasuke growled. "You are clearly superior."

"I don't want it to end that soon," Itachi answered. "Come at me." Sasuke launched himself forward and threw a punch at Itachi, but he simply bent back and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him flying back again to where he started. Itachi sighed and tapped his foot in annoyance as he wait for his brother to rise.

"I'll...kill you..." Sasuke panted out. Sasuke ran through hand seals and spat out a giant fireball, but Itachi simply shot out the same one and the two exploded in a magnificent explosion. Sasuke continued his seals and spat out a dragon made of flames, but Itachi spat out a simple fireball. The fireball struck right at the center of the dragon and exploded to end the attack.

"You won't kill anyone with that kind of power," Itachi commented. Itachi went through his own hand seals and finally ended. "This is...a true flame of the Uchiha..." Itachi spat out a fireball, but it quickly turned into a black flame as it erupted toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened before he shot out his own fireballs. The fireballs merely exploded on contact and the black flame continued forward. Sasuke bolted to the left, just dodging a direct hit, but his arm was burnt. It didn't even touch him and it burnt his arm.

"How..." Sasuke managed to mutter.

"Amaratsu," Itachi answered. "The black flame of the Mengekyou Sharingan." Itachi disappeared before appearing in front of him and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over and Itachi and elbowed him in the back of the head. "This is the strength of the one I let live? Pitiful..."

Everyone was amazed at the strength Sasuke's brother held. Kakashi and Yamato couldn't believe how their student had grown, but they couldn't even fathom how he was beaten so easily. Kankerou, Haku, and Gaara couldn't believe that the one they had each challenged at one point was being beaten so easily. As for Shikamaru, he didn't want to think about how strong the Leader was after all this. Naruto, on the other hand, expected this.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines. "Stop fooling around!" Everyone was shocked at his outbursts.

"Ugh..." Sasuke rose to his feet in pain. "No tact, dobe..." The Leader just laughed at this whole scene.

"Stop putting on that show, Uchiha!" Leader shouted back. "You can't reach a new level even if you wanted with how badly Itachi has been beating you!"

"Shut the hell up, bastard!" Naruto shouted from across the arena, but the Leader just continued to laugh.

"He's right though..." Sasuke muttered. "Stop fooling around, Itachi. You have more strength than this." Itachi sighed as his eyes closed. When they opened again, the Mengekyou was showing. His eyes caused Sasuke to freeze.

He was suddenly in a warped world. He saw the Uchiha compound before him in flames. His parents' screams went through the night.

"You failed them..." Itachi's voice ringed out. "You weren't strong..."

The scene began to change here. He saw himself in front of Oto. His nine elite were bloodied on the ground and Orochimaru was lying against the wall surrounding Oto, a pike in his stomach.

"Your army is worthless," Itachi's voice continued. "Your hopes and dreams for Oto shall be crushed."

The scene changed again. He now stood in a field. It overlooked the destroyed Konoha. Kakashi and Yamato were stuck together, impaled by a sword into the Hokage Tower. The entire Rookie 9 and Gai's team, minus Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru, were strung by their wrists to a pole dug into the Hokage Tower. They beaten and bloody as the rest were. The other sensei were beaten as well at his feet. Tsunade was even on the ground, a hole dug into her chest as if Chidori went through.

"That girl's village lies in ruins...It was your fault. Your friends are dead now. You lacked the strength to save anyone."

The scene changed once again to the forest that he had chased down Sakura in. The forest Naruto had appeared before him to defend her. He saw that Sakura lay there, completely nude like the night it had happened. She was against the tree, a sword coming from her crotch. Vergil, her defender, lay on the ground next to him, bloodied and beaten. She had a blade dug into her chest too.

"The woman you wronged...The only one to see you for the good in you. The one that cared for you the most. You raped and defiled her body. If Naruto hadn't shown up, would this have been her fate? To die at your hands? Vergil too? It is all your fault. No control over your body. No sacredness throughout your soul."

The scene changed again. This time, it was within Kumo. Kumo was much like Oto and Konoha, in flames. This time, he saw Jiraiya slammed into a building. He had a scarred and beaten face and chest. His hands were completely gone. His stomach had a hole like Tsunade's. Around him, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Jin, and Shinto laying there, bloody and beaten. Hinata's eyes were laying in front of her from being gouged out. Shikamaru and Chouji had just been gutted and beaten. Jin and Shinto were just beatn and badly injured through limbs being chopped off.

Finally, Sasuke laid eyes on Naruto. But it wasn't the Naruto he knew. This was the younger one from Valley of the End. He had a hole through his chest and was beaten. There was a kunai from the back of his neck. Next to him, the older Naruto stood. There was the Kusanagi impaled inside of him and kunai traced his joints. The shoulders, knees, hips, elbows, and finally, the stomach. Naruto looked at him blankly.

"This is what you've done, Sasuke. You killed everyone you cared about. And for what?" Naruto was speaking this time. "Power? That snake bastard? To kill your brother? You kill us all for that simple goal!? Sasuke...I'm tired of this. The monster isn't your brother. It's you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard that. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Your brother may have slaughtered your clan...but you continued the slaughter to catch up and avenge them. That power you gained...you grew power hungry. You raped the one you loved and loved back. You delivered a death blow to your best friend. You destroyed the ones that fought for you to return, despite your misdeeds."

Sasuke couldn't help feeling hurt. It was all completely true. Tears began to trail down his cheeks at this point.

"You killed everyone in your path...You led your men to ruin against these foes..."

"Uzumaki seems to understand your failure..." Itachi's voice came again. Sasuke saw Itachi standing behind Naruto.

"Naruto! LOOK OUT!" Sasuke screamed, but it was too late. Itachi plunged a kunai into the back of Naruto's neck and he fell of the top of the house.

"You can't even save them," Itachi continued. "You are worthless."

Sasuke's tears continued to fall as he watched each of his dead friends come before him in the pitch black scene that now appeared.

First, Kakashi and Yamato appeared. "We trained you to the best of your abilities...and this is our reward?" Kakashi asked. "This...you are too low, Sasuke." With that, the two turned away and faded.

"Sensei! Wait!" Sasuke shouted after them, but couldn't reach.

Next, Haku and Gaara appeared. "We fought along side Naruto as friends. If you hadn't chose this path, we could have ended the suffering in this world..." Haku said.

"You disgust me..." Gaara muttered. Haku shattered into ice and Gaara faded into sand.

"Wait! Haku! Gaara!" Sasuke yelled after them.

Then, his mother and father appeared. His mother seemed disappointed. "This is your life? You fail to save your own family and you don't even grow stronger than the murderer?"

His father was more angry. "What more, you try to kill the ones that could help!? We may be proud Uchiha, but your weakness is worse than the shame of asking for help!" The two turned and left. Sasuke couldn't even call this time. His voice was dry and his eyes were watering more. He felt weak.

Finally, Sakura appeared. "You took my body for your own..." Sakura muttered. "I would have given it to you in time...if you loved me...But you defiled my body in the moment of my greatest need..." Sakura turned away and shattered into Sakura petals.

"Sakura...No..." Sasuke managed as he grew weak. His tears were tinted with red blood now.

Naruto was the last to appear. "You disgust me...You kill your best friend and defile the one that loves you...Get out of my sight, bastard. You aren't even worth my rival." With that said, Naruto's body turned into that of a great fox before swallowing him whole. Sasuke was shocked before he ended up in the world of Tsukiyomi before nothing.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, finally able to speak. He was weaker though and fell to his knees. "Naruto! NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed out the name in desperation as his tears turned full red at this point and filled his eyes. Itachi appeared before him and sighed.

"This is pitiful..." Itachi repeated like many other times before. As Itachi looked into the eyes, he realized it. Sasuke had done it. He had achieved the ultimate Uchiha gift. The Mengekyou. "You finally reached it...Now show me your true power, Sasuke!" For the first time since he was little with his family, he actually grinned in excitement.

The world morphed and Sasuke was nailed to a cross by the wrists. Itachi appeared before him with a katana drawn and began to slice into Sasuke. Sasuke made know action, but in just winced as each went in. He tried to kick Itachi, but a clone would block and he was tied down by his feet too. Finally, a change took place.

The world morphed again and Sasuke switched positions with Itachi. Itachi was surprised to say the least, but he broke out of the hold and charged with the katana. Sasuke drew Kusanagi and blocked before moving himself around and kicking Itachi in the back. Itachi stumbled forward before a dark ooze grabbed hold of his leg.

Itachi looked down in surprise and suddenly, their father and mother morphed out and grabbed hold of him as Sasuke stood there.

"Itachi...what you have said about our son is wrong..." their mother began. "He was right to let us go and train to kill you...He went to extreme, but he is on the right side now!"

"This is your retribution, son...You have caused this yourself..." the father continued as Sasuke charged up a Chidori. Itachi just stared at Sasuke in awe.

"You have actually...gained control of Tsukiyomi...I have no control over this..." Itachi mumbled to himself. He was so caught up, he barely noticed Sasuke launch at him.

"Brother..."

Sasuke was just feet away from him now.

"You are the best Uchiha ever seen..."

Sasuke was almost touching Itachi now.

"You have won, brother."

Itachi was pierced by the Chidori through his heart.

"You are free...of my hatred," Itachi coughed out as blood poured from his mouth and his head slumped down, dead. The world morphed again before they were back in the arena. Itachi fell to the ground after the Tsukiyomi ended. Sasuke grabbed hold of Itachi's hair and kicked him toward the wall. After that, he turned and walked away from the stage.

"Seems the last match is set," Leader called out. "Uzumaki, step forward...We shall take a different stage." The two walked up to the arena, but it suddenly rumbled and lifted into the air. A skylight opened up and they were brought to the roof which was much larger than the platform and they could see the battle in all directions.

"The entire village is our battlefield..." Naruto muttered.

"That's right," Leader answered. "Let me introduce myself. I am Kazama Pein. Get ready, nephew."

"Nephew?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Kazama Arashi...my brother...is your father," Pein answered. "He is the Yondaime Hokage."

"You...have got to be kidding..." Naruto muttered. Nonetheless, he took up his stance and got ready. Pein slipped into his own and got ready as well. Naruto dash forward, throwing a punch, but Pein grabbed his wrist and twisted Naruto behind him before kicking him in the back. Naruto stumbled forward before going down to his hands and giving him a mule kick. It hit dead on and made Pein stagger back.

Pein threw a punch that Naruto dodged and countered with his own. Pein leapt over the fist and brought his foot down in an axe kick. Naruto quickly crossed his arms above him and blocked before seperating them and pushing Pein back. He quickly went at his uncle with his fists again.

The two continued this act as they fought around the arena, neither making a hit. Finally, Pein landed a kick, sending Naruto back. Naruto looked up to fight him again, but Pein was now holding up hand seals as a stream of flame shot out of his mouth and engulfed Naruto. The smoke filled where Naruto was, but then, dozens of kage bunshin charged out of it and went at Pein.

Two ran in first with a punch, but each were easily taken care of with a duck and a punch to each stomach. Another jumped through the smoke of those two with an axe kick, but Pein shot his hand up and punched that one before it could hit. He was rammed in the back by one and four slid underneath him before kicking him higher.

"U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" they shouted as they did this. Naruto appeared behind Pein and landed a powerful kick to send him crashing down. "Naruto Rendan(Uzumaki Naruto Combo)!" Pein plummeted towards the ground, but Naruto was ready below as five kage bunshin jumped into the air and punched him in the stomach. Instantly, each bunshin exploded.

Pein shot into the air again, but four more appeared behind him to drop kick him again. They each exploded too to send Pein flying into the ground faster. He crashed into the ground and Naruto made a hand seal in mid air. All the bunshin on the ground exploded to envelop Pein in a flame of destruction. Naruto continued his hand seals and pointed his hand towards the ground.

Wind began to pick up and encircle his arm as he sort of hovered in the air. The wind became more violent and encircled his body until it focused furthing into his hand. It continued to swirl around his palm before he jerked his hand back and shot it forward.

"Kaze Myaku(Wind Pulse)!" Naruto shouted before the pulse shot down at where Pein had landed, cutting through the flames from the explosion in the process. There was a crash and Naruto noticed that Pein had sunken more into the arena from that. As Naruto landed, he crossed his arms and waited. Pein moved his arms to his sides and forced himself up. He looked up to Naruto, unfazed as his face was blank.

"Let me show you the power of the Kazama family, Raikage..." Pein answered. He took out a group of five special kunai and threw one at Naruto. Naruto dove to the left, but quickly had to go into a flip as another was thrown there. Naruto jumped around the arena quickly as the kunai were thrown and finally launched into the air where Pein took out another one and threw it up there.Naruto veered back and flipped backwards just before it hit.

There was a flash of orange, however, and Naruto couldn't see Pein now. He felt a sharp pain in his back and now noticed Pein had appeared where the kunai was and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Everyone knows that the Yondaime was the Yellow Flash..." Pein muttered. "But they don't know his family resided in Amekagure...where the Orange Flash resided." Pein twisted himself and kicked Naruto in the back of the head to send him plummeting down.

Pein followed after and reared his fist back to let orange chakra envelop it. As he neared closer, Pein's fist moved faster than anything could, striking Naruto with enough force to change direction immediatly. Naruto smashed into the arena and skid towards the edge.

Naruto rose to his feet and drew the Kitsune no Yaiba. He twirled it once before getting into his position while Pein simply pulled out a kunai and twirled it once. Pein disappeared in his orange flash, but this time, Naruto blocked perfectly.

"So, you can match my speed?" Pein asked with a smirk.

"As you said..." Naruto muttered, glancing up with murder in his eyes. "It's a family jutsu." Pein's eyes widened, but Naruto moved with more speed than before, delivering a kick to Pein's stomach. Naruto continued with two quick punches to the stomach, making Pein stumble back. Before he could continue, Pein grabbed hold of his wrist and threw him away.

"It isn't the true jutsu," Pein answered with a sigh. "You still aren't faster than me." Naruto just crashed and slid to the edge of the arena before trying to rise again. "This isn't worth my time..." Pein goes through hand seals before placing his hand on the ground. "Edo Tensai!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw three coffins rise in front of Pein.

"No!" Naruto shouted, running through several hand seals. "Kitsune Enkou(Fox Flame)!" A blast of heat in the form of a fox shot from Naruto's hand. The fox shot into three and headed for each, but Pein returned the hand seals before a giant wall of water shot up in front of the three. The middle fox slammed into it, making it fall away before the other two smashed into the coffins.

"Hn...The best still lives..." Pein smirked. The coffin began to open up and he saw a blond haired man walk out. He smiled at Naruto as Naruto could only gape.

"Hello, son," the man finally said. There stood...the Yondaime Hokage.

"Brother, kill the Kyuubi brat," Pein ordered. "Show him the true meaning of fear, Arashi." Arashi slipped into his stance and got ready. Naruto was too surprised to move and was soon flying through the air from a kick. He only saw a yellow flash for half a second before feeling a foot planted in his face.

Naruto smashed into the ground and gasped in pain as a small crater was made. Arashi stood over him, looking on at Naruto's body. Naruto began to rise, but the Yondaime delivered a kick, sending him skidding across the arena.

"Cheap bastard..." Naruto muttered as he got to his feet. He spat out some blood and pulled out his Kitsune no Yaiba. There was a yellow flash and Arashi was right in front of him, his fist cocked back to deliver a hard punch. Naruto blocked quickly, but the Yondaime brought up his leg to kick Naruto in the side, sending him to the ground again.

"I thought that my student and my teacher would have brought you up better, son..." Arashi sighed. "If this is all you have, you don't stand a chance against my brother or even that Uchiha. You wouldn't have stood a chance against Orochimaru either, which that kid killed and his brother, whom he had killed as well, was feared by."

"But...I can still beat you, father..." Naruto whispered as he was rising back to his feet. Arashi just sighed and brought his fist down on Naruto's head, but, to his surprise, it puffed into smoke. The Kitsune no Yaiba was against his throat as Naruto stood behind him now.

"How...?" the Yondaime gasped in surprise.

"I have gone to an extent of having my kage bunshins survive through several hits," Naruto smirked. "Still think I'm not strong enough?"

"The mastery of kage bunshin is difficult...but I have long since done that before I died to seal the Kyuubi in you," Arashi said. "I have gone much farther than that." Arashi made a hand seal and several stone spikes shot up in his place. The shot from beneath Arashi's feet and Arashi turned to mud as it was done. The mud splattered into Naruto's face, forcing him to close his eyes as the spikes erupted around him and captured him between each of them.

"What the-!?" Naruto began, but was cut off as he was punched in the face by Arashi.

"Like I said, I have gone far beyond that," Arashi said as he took a step back. "I have more jutsus." He made another hand seal and a stone spear began to form in his hand. As it finished he pointed his pointer and middle finger towards Naruto and a seal appeared on his shoulder.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"I am a seal master...That seal will make my throws as true as I mean them to be," Arashi answered. Arashi let go of the spear and it flew at Naruto's shoulder. As it pierced into it, Naruto let out a scream of pain. Then there was a giant cloud of smoke and a purplish mist filled the area. As Arashi watched, the stone spikes began to crumble.

"And I can become the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Big deal," Naruto answered from behind as he gave the Yondaime a kick. Arashi stumbled over to the edge of the arena, before a golden blur was seen and a foot smashed into his stomach.

"No!" Pein shouted from behind. "You can't beat your father!" Naruto couldn't hear the shout as Arashi locked eyes with him and Naruto was instantly mesmerized. He heard the voice inside his head.

"So, you know of the Kitsune no Yaiba's powers..." the Yondaime's voice came.

"I can control the Kyuubi's strength through the blade..." Naruto answered.

"Very good...You are as strong as Jiraiya and Kakashi could make you..." Arashi commented as time began to speed up again. Naruto saw a yellow blur and was expecting to be hit again. Instead, he heard a scream from Pein. Naruto whirled back to look and the Yondaime had a kunai stuck in Pein's shoulder.

"You serve me! How dare you!" Pein screamed. Naruto gaped at the site of a Edo Tensai summon turning on his master.

"I'm a seal master, remember, brother?" Arashi asked as he took the seal off his chest that showed he was a summon from Edo Tensai. "A pathetic seal like that won't force me to bend to your will." Pein turned back, grabbed Arashi by the throat, and flung him toward Naruto. Arashi landed short, but Pein continued with some hand seals.

"I won't let it end like this!" Pein screamed. Arashi landed and made his own hand seal. "Jigoku Seki(Hell's Gate)!" A giant silvery outline appears to the side of all three of them, but before it could finish, Arashi called out.

"Hateshigani Shouken(Eternal Bonds)!" Arashi shouted back. Suddenly, Pein's arms snapped up and he was made immobile from invisible bonds. Arashi continued to another seal and close his eyes. A giant red vortex appeared in the portal and Naruto along with Arashi began to slide towards it as Pein stayed still.

"Hah! You'll still die here!" Pein shouted, but Arashi wouldn't stand for that.

"Joukai Kyuusaisha(Heaven's Savior)!" Arashi shouted. A bright light shined down upon Naruto and he instantly stopped moving towards the gate. A single bright orb floated down and was placed atop Naruto's head. It began to shine on his forehead brightly before disappearing in an instant. Arashi looked back at Naruto with a small smile as he continued to be dragged towards the portal.

"Naruto...my son...Show him the true meaning of fear...Give him Hell," the Yondaime wore a slight grin as he rose to his feet and backflipped into the portal, going back to where he belonged. Naruto's head was now down as Pein cursed at his good for nothing brother. All the was left of the Yondaime's Edo Tensai body was Kagai's sister, laying there, dead.

"Now, what, boy!?" Pein shouted. "You going to kill me or what!?" Naruto looked up and Pein could only cringe at the look he had on. Naruto was enraged as he disappeared and the sword slashed straight through his side. Pein gasped out in pain as the other side was cut. It ended with Naruto right in front of him, the sword pointed at his chest.

"The Akatsuki are finished," Naruto whispered as he stabbed through his chest. The bonds broke at the target's death and Pein fell to the ground in a pile. Naruto looked back with a small smile. "We win."

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice carried as she ran into the room. "Oto has betrayed us!" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Sasuke, but he was not where he had been standing. In an instant, it was over. Naruto stood still, Kusanagi protruding from his chest as Sasuke stood behind him.

"Let the war end here..." Sasuke said as he let Naruto fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto Combo-Naruto uses his shadow clones to first knock the foe off balance.Then four get underneath them and kick them in the air.They then finish with another Naruto kicking them towards the ground again.

Wind Pulse-Wind focuses around the user's hand and then shoots forth in a powerful, concentrated blast.

Edo Tensai-Most people should know this jutsu so I didn't include the name.The user uses a sacrifice to make a dead reincarnation of another dead person.

Fox Flame-Naruto shoots a flame in the shape of a fox that goes in the direction of his choice.It can be manipulated at his will.

Hell's Gate-It causes a giant portal into Hell itself to open up, destroying anything summoned via Edo Tensai or anything else the user wishes to go away.

Eternal Bonds-A jutsu that causes the target to become strapped to an invisible wall by invisible and incredibly tough chains.

Heaven's Savior-It causes the target of the jutsu to be protected from other jutsus, along with another effect that is unknown to anyone, but the one who knows the jutsu.

Sasuke:Time to end this...

Gaara:You have me to deal with first.

Haku:And me.

Yamato:Us too.

Sasuke:Then I'll be happy to take you to your funerals...

Next Chapter:United Once Again, Konoha 11's Last Stand

Sasuke:Prepare for this war to end...


	27. Chapter 28:The Last Stand

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**"Summoned Animals"**

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**United Again, Konoha 11's Last Stand**

Everyone could only gape as Naruto's body hit the ground, blood already begining to encircle around it. The group couldn't believe their eyes. Naruto...the hyperactive, #1 unpredictable ninja...the Yondaime Raikage...the son of the Yondaime Hokage...was dead.

"YOU BASTARD!" a shout was heard from the group. Haku launched several senbon at Sasuke, but Sasuke only flipped over them. Sand shot up and grabbed his leg before slamming him back into the ground with such force that the ground cracked. There was a sudden crackling noise as sand moved to Sasuke's arms and legs and lifted him up. Two roots shot up and wrapped around his shoulders, securing him in place more firmly.

"How could you do this, Sasuke!?" Kakashi roared as his Raikiri was getting ready in his hand. "You will die!" Kakashi shot forward with blinding speed, his Sharingan now visible. He cocked his hand back and jammed it forward, but Sasuke just turned to mud as the attack made contact.

"You are getting slow with age, aren't you, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked from behind before a foot was planted in his back. Kakashi went flying into the wall. Sand suddenly rose up around Sasuke, but with a quick hand seal, a whirlwind appeared around him and pushed the sand away. Sasuke turned back to Gaara and disappear to appear in front of him and land a hard punch to his face. The sand blocked, but Sasuke jumped up and drop kicked Gaara, sending him down face first.

"We'll stop you for Naruto," Shikamaru said from behind. Sasuke jumped up just before the shadow could connect and landed behind him. Two kunai were sent out, striking both Haku and Yamato before they could react. Sasuke chopped Shikamaru in the back of the neck and began to walk towards Sakura with an unemotional look on his face.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura backed away and drew a kunai. "Put that away...I won't hurt you..." Sakura got ready for him to get closer and was in a position to throw it. Sasuke just sighed. "Sakura...I'm sorry for what I did...I've come to a realization..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura began to feel weak as the Otokage continued towards her.

"You are everything to me," Sasuke continued. "Please...forgive me for my mistakes..." Sasuke then stopped and looked back at Naruto. "I promise...I'll protect you. Stay here...there will be a slaughter outside and I do not wish for you to be hurt." Sasuke turned to walk away and walked out of the room, towards the battlefield where he knew his forces were slaughtering the rest of the armies.

_The Battlefield..._

"Gatsuuga(Wild Piercing Fang)!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru went into a swirl of claws, tearing through a group of Oto-nin. They were all thrown in different directions as another ninja jumped at Kiba. He was blocked by Raiga's two swords and then sliced in half quickly afterwards.

The entire field had been put into disarray. The Oto-nin mixed in with the armies had turned on Konoha, Suna, Kiri, and Kumo. More Oto-nin along with Taki, Kusa, Iwa, and Ame-nin, led by the remainder of Sasuke's ten Cursed Seal users, charged in from behind.Everyone adapted quickly and fought back with a ferocious counter.

"Inuzuka! Help your village! I'll hold off these guys for a bit longer!" Raiga shouted as two more swordsmen forced their way through the lines at Raiga's side. Kiba nodded and began to turn back when he saw a line of lightning tearing through the lines towards him, Raiga, and the two swordsmen. Kiba quickly jumped up along with Raiga and one of the swordsmen, but the last one was blasted away.

From the village, he saw Sasuke standing there, his hand held out. Kiba growled before charging towards Sasuke on all four.

Sasuke stood there with a small grin on his face as he watched his army charge into the armies of his opposition. Suddenly, Sasuke fell really still. His head tilted back against his will and he saw Shikamaru standing there, his Kage Mane in place.

"I...wont...let...you...win..." Shikamaru panted, hardly recovered from being hit by Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked more and moved his arm up. Shikamaru's moved up in unison with his. "What the hell?" Shikamaru gasped, but before he could think further, Sasuke had broken the hold completely and sent Shikamaru stumbling back.

"UCHIHA!" Kiba's voice rang out as Akamaru and he charged out and tried to use Gatsuuga again. Sasuke held up both his hands and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Pitiful as I remember, Inuzuka," Sasuke's smug voice came. "Lets see how good you are against the Otokage." Sasuke brought up his foot and slammed it into Kiba's jaw before going into a full kick at Akamaru's side. Sasuke simply laughed at his foolish opposition.

"I wouldn't laugh yet, Uchiha," a cold sounding voice came and Sasuke suddenly saw a white eyed Jounin come into view. A simple two handed touch made Sasuke grunt and he jumped away.

"Neji..." Sasuke muttered. Sasuke went into his own stance and put his hands together in a hand seal. "Your Jyuuken is useless," Sasuke smirked more. Neji saw as two tenketsus popped open at his words.

"Then how about my style!" another voice rang out even louder. He was kicked in the back by a Jounin wearing green spandex. Rock Lee.

"Useless shinobi..." Sasuke grunted as he got to his feet again. He caught two kunai and saw the last of Team Gai jump down in front of him. Sasuke then turned back and threw the two kunai at another approaching Konoha-nin, but he shattered to bugs. "Team 8 too?" Hinata appeared in front of him, but he easily moved aside and threw her away from him.

"You aren't fight weak ninja, Uchiha," he heard Ino's voice come from behind. He turned around to find Ino standing there now. He was surrounded by the entire Konoha 11 that remained, except for Naruto who he had left dead.

"It seems I am facing weak ninja though," Sasuke called out. "Come on. Each of you were trained by one sensei. Asuma." He turned to the former Team 10. "Gai." He then turned to the former Team 9. "And Kurenai." He turned to the former Team 8. "I was trained by Kakashi, Orochimaru, and then even went as far as to be taught basic techniques from Kabuto, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karen. Not only that, but I have put myself far beyond any of you with the Cursed Seal."

"Then how about we neutralize that threat," a voice called out. A hand hit his back and he felt the Cursed Seal burn as it was sealed and unable to be used now.

"Perverted bastard," Sasuke muttered as he tried to kick, but missed the only remaining sannin alive. He smirked as he felt for Kusanagi. "I'll kill all of you and prove it."

"Then how about those who were trained by more than one person like yourself?" a voice called out. He turned back to see Temari and Kankurou land before him. "You may have been trained by a sannin...but we were trained by a powerful man...the Sandaime Kazekage...along with Baki-sensei."

"And he died to Orochimaru who I have far out stripped in my knowledge over jutsus and in power in general," Sasuke replied, releasing the hilt of Kusanagi. Sasuke made a single hand seal and smirked widely. "I'll show you all the power of the Uchiha clan at its fullest." Sasuke disappeared from sight and brought his fist towards Neji. Neji ducked down to dodge and brought up his palm to get him in the chin, but Sasuke jumped back again.

That seemed to be the signal to attack. Rock Lee shot forward and landed a blow to the stomach. Just as Sasuke began moving back, Hinata appeared behind him and hit two tenketsus before jumping out of the way for Kiba and Akamaru to use Garouga on him. Jiraiya appeared above and slammed down his fist to send him towards the ground, right into Lee's foot.

Temari swung her fan, sending Sasuke flying in a seperate direction...right into poisoned kunai from Kankerou. One slashed through his shoulders, but the others missed. As soon as he landed, Neji and Hinata appeared on either side of him and struck at his tenketsus.

"2...4...8...16...32..." they spoke in unison. "64! Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou(Divination Field: 64 Strikes)!" The two struck a total of 128 times together and leapt away just before a barrage of blunted weapons came flying at him. As pulled out Kusanagi and twirled it to block most of them. Then he turned around fully to see TenTen charging with a katana at the ready. Sasuke slashed once, breaking the katana with a single swing and TenTen tumbled past him.

Sasuke brought his leg up to kick her, but she flipped to the side to avoid the kick and brought out a kunai. She brought them both up to stab him, but he sheathed his blade and grabbed her wrists. He brought his knee up, but Lee flipped over their arms and landed in a one handed hand stand on his shin, stopping the kick.

"You work well as a team...I guess weaklings would have to work together..." Sasuke remarked. Lee brought his foot over to kick him in the face, sending him back a ways. Before he could go farther, he was hit from above by two Gatsuugas. Sasuke smashed into the ground and five kunai rained down from TenTen attacking.

As the smoke from the attacks cleared, they found that Sasuke wasn't there anymore. He appeared behind Shikamaru and kicked him forward, only to be caught by Temari, causing her to fall over. Shikamaru stayed on the ground, unable to make a good move with the chakra depletion he was facing after the last battle. Shikamaru panted slightly as he tried to rise. He was tired beyond belief after all this.

Shikamaru took out two kunai and threw them at Sasuke before making a hand seal. The two kunai past by and dug into the wall, but to shadows shot from the sides of Sasuke and caught him. There were wires attached to the kunai. TenTen took this as her cue and quickly made a couple hand seals.

"Soushouryuu(Twin Rising Dragons)!" TenTen shouted as her weapons flew down at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly shoved his hand up, fighting against Shikamaru's technique and blocked a couple before Shikamaru lost control and allowed Sasuke to jump out of the way of the remainder. Kusanagi was sheathed back into Sasuke's sheathe as he took a new stance.

"Come on, Konoha filth..." Sasuke said in a low, dangerous voice. Kiba and Akamaru twirled into an attack again, charging straight for Sasuke. Sasuke simply slid to the side, making a quick slash and taking both the ninja and dog out of their attack in pain. Shino's bugs swarmed into the air to attack, but Sasuke made a slash which emitted flames to burn the bugs away. Everyone could sense Shino's anger rising at that.

Shikamaru couldn't even think of a plan for this. He was too low on chakra to perform another one of his Kage Batoukai. That nearly drained him as it was...if he didn't have that soldier pill, he'd be in no position to even participate fighting now. Another one might truly be the death of him. Shikamaru bit his thumb and smeared it on the ground as he watched Lee and Neji get batted away again with ease.

"Kyuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)!" Shikamaru shouted. A puff of smoke erupted from in front of him and a big deer stood before him, it's antlers shining in sunlight now.

**"Shikamaru?"** the deer asked. **"What would you have with me?"**

"Lord Gin..." Shikamaru gasped, his chakra being drained from the powerful summon. "I need you're power...We are fighting the one with the hebi shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke..."

**"Sasuke?"** Gin asked, its eyes taking a more dangerous glint. **"I'll gladly lend you my power. What should I do?" **

"The special jutsu we've worked on..." Shikamaru muttered, unable to raise his voice still. "Let's hurry..." Gin bowed its head and began to concentrate its chakra. Shikamaru made two hand seals before Gin shoved its antlers through Shikamaru's shoulders.

**"Chakra Tensou(Chakra Transfer)," **Gin said as he disappeared. Shikamaru had a sudden silver outline around him as he took up his stance. Sasuke turned to see the new transformation and smirked.

"You just won't die, will you?" he asked with a small laugh. Kusanagi was drawn in an instant and Sasuke went for him. Shikamaru helds up his hands in a seal and the attack was stopped by a sudden burst of chakra from Shikamaru.

"You won't defeat me," Shikamaru said, his lazy tone replaced with a confident, powerful one. Sasuke just looked smug.

"You block one attack and you think you can defeat me? You are too cocky, Nara..." Sasuke muttered before jumping away. Before Sasuke could react, Lee struck him with a strong kick, sending him flying back. The Otokage quickly spun himself around and landed to skid back. Before Lee, Hinata, or Neji could strike as they landed on all sides to him, he pulled his sword out a small bit.

"Hebiuzu(Snake Swirl)," Sasuke smirked as, what appeared to be snakes made of chakra, trailed his sword tip. Lee, Neji, and Hinata were all hit as they pushed off to move away. Without a second thought, Lee flew at Sasuke again. He went punch for punch, blocking each of the Green Beast's strikes. Lee was faster than Sasuke had remembered, going faster than he had without weights back as a Genin.

"Hebibaito(Snake Bite)!" Sasuke slammed his palm into Lee's stomach, sending him reeling back. The Green Beast stumbled back in shock before lunging for Sasuke again. He was moving at a slower, more sluggish pace now.

Sasuke gave Lee a hard punch to the face, sending him flying into a building before turning to the rest of his opponents. He made a single hand seal and held his hand outright, palm shown. "Dokuogawa(Poison Stream)!" Sasuke shouted. The stream of purple chakra shot out of his palm and flew threw each Konoha and Suna ninja. Sasuke then turned around, grabbed Lee by his neck, and flung him into the others, knocking down TenTen and Ino.

Shikamaru burst forth, two shadow orbs held in his hands. "You won't beat us!" Sasuke just smirked and raised his hand. As Shikamaru brought both his hands in, electricity burst forth and the two shadow orbs instantly dispersed and Shikamaru was flung back.

"You can't defeat me..." Sasuke smirked more. "This will be the end of you all..." Sasuke drew Kusanagi, gathering his chakra into the blade. The electricity burst forth at once and he reared his hand back. "You should have known better than to fight a man trained by the Hebi sannin...Kuroi Dageki Kire(Black Shocking Slice)!"

The blade traveled along the ground as Sasuke shot forth. Black lightning danced around the blade as he neared and he finally lifted it, intending to slash through each of his opponents now, but a force stopped his blade.

"Then why not face someone who was also trained by the sannin..." the voice came and Sasuke's eyes widened. Standing before him was Haruno Sakura, holding the Kusayaiba and Ishinaga, the two blades they had forced Naruto to take.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twin Rising Dragons-TenTen's trump card. She takes out her two scrolls and begins twirling them around her as she jumps into the air, summoning a barrage of weapons to rain down on the enemy.

Chakra Transfer-A jutsu where the summoned animal sends its chakra into the summoner, making a power boost for as long as the summon can endure the fight.

Snake Swirl-When Sasuke spins himself around with his sword held to slash, a chakra-made snake swirls after it, adding damage into it along with some poison.

Snake Bite-An attack that can correspond with Snake Swirl. The user slams his palm into the opponent's chest or stomach. If going for the chest, it can inject a powerful poison to kill the opponent right out, if for the stomach, it spreads the poison already inside the body.

Poison Stream-It is similar to Snake Swirl, but it shoots out the stream through a wide range of enemies and spreads the poison faster than the first attack.

Sasuke:I was going to protect you, Sakura...

Sakura:Don't try to fix things now!

Sasuke:I already killed Naruto, what chance could you have!?

Sakura:I can still try!  
Preview:The Flower and the Snake

Sakura:You'll pay for what you did to Naruto!"

Sasuke:You won't do any better than these fools...


	28. Chapter 29: The Flower VS the Snake

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**"Summoned Animals"**

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**The Flower and the Snake**

The Konoha and Suna shinobi all gaped at the new turn of events. The two blades Sakura had gained from Naruto were held in an X form, blocking Kusanagi. The two blades of legend, Ishinaga, a blade of earth, and Kusayaiba, the sister blade of Kusanagi.

"I can't believe this..." Sasuke muttered. "I offered to protect you and-" He was cut off as Sakura broke their blades' lock and slashed from both sides with Ishinaga and Kusayaiba.

"Cut the crap, Hebi," Sakura responded, coldly. "I won't listen to you anymore. You're either going to die here by my hands or have to kill me."

"Fine then...have it your way," Sasuke answered, slipping into his stance with Kusanagi. "But you're doing this alone. Those pathetic excuses for ninja are all affected by my poison."

"Good," Sakura spat. "I'd rather kill you by my hands." With that, she launched forward, cocking back her fist to stab at Sasuke. Sasuke brought Kusanagi up to deflect it and backflipped over the second blade. Sakura stab the ground with the Ishinaga and made a hand seal over her hold on the hilt. "Iwasentou(Rock Spire)!" A spike struck out from the ground beneath Sasuke, but he just burst into smoke, leaving a log to be skewered in his place.

"Katon: Kitora(Fire Release: Flame Tiger)!" Sasuke shouted from behind. A firey tiger shot from his mouth, lunging for Sakura. As it closed in, Sakura tore Ishinaga out of the ground and slashed with both that and Kusayaiba.

The tiger's jaw clamped down on both blade just as Sakura got done gathering chakra. She shot chakra out of the two blades causing the flames instantly dying down, leaving Sakura in its wake. Sasuke landed and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The Konoha and Suna-nin all seemed to stop breathing as they watched the two ninja battle.

"You're better than I remember..." Sasuke commented.

"There's a lot you wouldn't remember," Sakura replied, dryly.

"Why do you fight me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "I would protect you. I would keep you safe from everyone. That dobe-"

"_Naruto_ could have been our ally," Sakura replied. "We could have become the three strongest nations. Suna had ties with Naruto. Kiri had ties with Naruto. All the others wouldn't be a match for five nations with our strength and bonds."

"Do you even know what Naruto is!?" Sasuke shouted. "I saw first hand. You remember the story of the Yondaime?"

"Of course...He gave his life to kill the Kyuu-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"No one can kill a demon," Sasuke answered. "He sealed him within a newborn. His son. Naruto." Sakura was stricken. She couldn't believe such a secret was held from her knowledge.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this!?" Sakura shouted back.

"I didn't want it to bother you or scare you from facing Naruto...or should I call him Kyuubi no Kitsune now? Anyway, I wanted to prote-" Sasuke was cut off this time as Sakura appeared in front of him, neither blade in her hands now.

"I never needed your damn protection!" Sakura screamed as she planted her fist into his stomach. Sasuke was lifted off his feet and the blow was followed by a side kick. Before Sasuke could get far, Sakura planted both hands on the ground and delivered a devestating kick filled with chakra to the side of Sasuke's head, slamming him into the ground.

Everything was quiet again as Sakura flipped back to where her blades were pierced into the ground. She brought the blades up and started panting. The effort to move this quickly and using all this chakra was taking its toll on her. Sasuke lay motionless on the ground before her and she thought for a second that she had won.

"Tsunade's strength, huh...?" Sasuke was slowly getting up from where he crashed. "Too bad...I still have the Sharingan." Sasuke rose now and opened his eyes to show his one tomoe Sharingan, swirling wildly. Sakura shot forward with the two swords trailing the ground before lifting them both up.

Kusanagi was instantly before Sasuke, blocking the two blades, but also lifting him up. As he was lifted, he almost didn't notice Sakura let go of the hilt of Kusayaiba and rearing back for a punch. As the punch was almost to his face, he tilted back, causing it to go over him. He failed to notice, however, the kick launched into his stomach.

Sasuke slammed back into the ground as Sakura twirled back to slice him in half. Sasuke brought Kusanagi in the way again, blocking the Ishinaga. The two stayed there, their blades locking in place. There was silence to the two of them. No war, no other ninja, just the two, locked in battle.

Sasuke shoved Sakura off, but she just backflipped away, landing just in time to see Sasuke charge. Sakura blocked the blow easily and gave Sasuke a hard punch to the face. This punch, filled with chakra, forced Sasuke to lose grip of the Kusanagi. Sakura stabbed the two blades into the ground and charged forward at that. She delivered a hard punch to his back, sending him into the air. Then turned back to kick him into another building nearby.

"Oh, the snake lost its venom?" Sakura asked with a small grin at her victory against him. She moved to Kusanagi and picked it up. "And you lost your blade." Sakura swung it once and moved back to her two blades once more. She picked up Kusayaiba and flipped the two blades in her hand. "Get up, Sasuke!" Sakura slipped into a stance with the two blades and waited as Sasuke slowly rose out from the building. He had blood running down his face now and his back seemed hurt pretty bad, making him limp a bit.

Sasuke and Sakura were both starting to get low on chakra from the intense fighting and the fact that they had gotten done with their own battles against the Akatsuki. Sasuke's three tomoe were swirling, angrily as he stepped forward.

"I won't be defeated by a bitch like you..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He mentally cursed that worthless old man for sealing his Cursed Seal away. Sasuke then made a hand seal and watched as Kusanagi twisted from Sakura's grip and tried to slash at her. She quickly flipped over the slash and made her own hand seal to make it go limp, grabbing the hilt as she went.

Sakura then charged forward, ready to slash Sasuke with Kusanagi and Kusayaiba. As she drew near, she brought both down over his head, but he had his hand, covered with a blue chakra, to block it. Sakura spun back and placed a shallow cut into Sasuke's side. Sasuke brought his chakra covered hand up, but Sakura jumped back, remembering Shizune's warning about the chakra scalpels during her training. Normally used as a medical technique, it could be deadly if connecting. And with Sasuke's lightning affinity, she'd be doomed if she let him connect and charge lightning through it.

Sakura moved in quick and brought Kusanagi down, but it was blocked with a chakra scalpel. Sakura brought down the Kusayaiba into the ground and used it to jump up and kick Sasuke with both her feet into his stomach. Sasuke skid back from the blow, inevitably crashing through the wall of a building.

Sakura was panting hard from the strength it was taking to keep up with the Otokage. The chakra put into her feet at that moment was also leaving her exhausted. She put a considerable amount of chakra into all of her moves just to keep up with Sasuke while the Cursed Seal couldn't be used. He may be at the three tomoe, but a lot of the extra chakra given from the Cursed Seal couldn't be used after Jiraiya's seal.

A large chunk of debris was shot out of the remains of the building at that. Sasuke stood there, glaring at where Sakura had stood, but not she was gone. He looked around and didn't see anything. Until a fist was planted into his face. Sakura forced Sasuke to fly through the building again, even deeper. As Sakura followed at a walk to regain her stamina, she realized what building he was pushed through. The hospital of Yuki.

"Reminds you of Tsunade, huh?" Sasuke's voice came with an amused edge in it. He stood in a doorway he had been punched through, a slight smirk on his face. "The bitch got what she deserved when fighting Orochimaru and the rest of Oto. The only regret is that I didn't make that death two with the dem-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. "He isn't a demon, Hebi!" Sasuke laughed at that.

"You call me a snake?" he laughed as he walked forward. "I'm more snake-like than you know..." His grin grew as his body burst into snakes. Sakura instantly forced them all back with a punch to the floor, bringing debris into the air to knock them away. Sasuke was right behind the snakes, ready with Kusanagi that he had recently recovered from the kick. Sakura blocked with Kusayaiba, but the two were at a stalemate, unable to give a second hit with a kick or a punch.

Sakura quickly rolled back to the side of Sasuke to deliver a hard punch into Sasuke's side. Sasuke flew into a group of the beds that sat for injured or sick people. Sakura grabbed hold of the bar on another bed and threw it to crash atop where Sasuke landed.

Sasuke slowly pushed off the beds and began getting up, but Sakura was gone again. He looked up to see Sakura plant her fist into his face again, slamming him into the ground, hard. Dust surrounded the two combatants as they continued. Sasuke's hand glowed briefly before a shot of lightning brought Sakura off of him and flying through the roof of the hospital.

Sakura was getting too tired for this. From her perspective, she had enough for her best jutsu, but that wouldn't be enough for Sasuke. Maybe she could buy some time...That was her best hope at this moment. Buy time for who, she didn't know, but she'd try to stop Sasuke with the next jutsu.

She flipped back and landed as Sasuke walked out of the hospital from the hole they had created earlier. Sakura sped through hand seals before stopping with a unique one that Sasuke didn't recognize. "Hanajutsu: Chimeiteki Sakura Tatsumaki(Flower Art: Fatal Cherry Blossom Tornado)!"

Everything went to night. Cherry blossoms surrounded them in their little clearing with the full moon shining down. The wind picked up and cherry blossoms got caught up in the wind, flying around. As they swirled closer, everything dispersed and they were in a dark world. The sky was red and everything around was black.

"Pitiful...Fighting a Uchiha was genjutsu?" Sasuke asked, moving towards Sakura who was standing frozen, staring into the Mengekyou Sharingan. "You should know better, Haruno..."

"You have...that?" Sakura gasped, not realizing her fatal flaw. She did not think he could do this yet...He only had the three tomoe last she checked... "Well...I guess I'll have to use..." Everything went back to normal in an instant.

Sasuke looked around in shock and saw Hinata and Neji on their knees with hand seals held up, their Byakugan blazing. He then noticed the others. This just put Sasuke into shock now. Each of the ninja from Konoha and Suna were holding up hand seals, with the exception of Gaara, who had put himself to sleep, and Shikamaru, who had exhausted himself through his jutsus.

"Pitiful...Keep rising to be beaten down again..." Sasuke muttered, drawing Kusanagi into a ready position. Before any one could react, Sasuke was past Sakura, leaving a cut along her shoulder that edged to her back. Ino rose up and got into a fighting stance she had learned from her father.

"Bastard! Don't touch her!" Ino shouted. "I won't let you do any more harm to Sakura!"

"What do you care for a bitch Hokage?" Sasuke smirked, moving quicker than any could see. He was in front of Ino, ready to slice her in half when he froze. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization and saw Shikamaru, still chewing a food pill Chouji had given him.

"No more of my teammates...shall die to this war..." Shikamaru managed to get out, still knelt down and trying to keep his jutsu going. Sasuke sighed before moving around quickly to smash his heel into Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru let out a cry of pain as his jutsu was easily defeated. Sasuke knelt down and grabbed hold of Shikamaru's throat, tightening his grip to the point of suffocating him. With a single head butt, Shikamaru was sent flying back into Temari and Kankerou, knocking them back into a wall behind them.

"This is just sad...This is all you have to offer now?" Sasuke asked. Before he knew it, Shikamaru was in front of him with Chouji's spear. He stabbed forward, but with a fluent movement, Sasuke moved to the side, chopped the point of the spear off, and sliced into Shikamaru's side. Shikamaru fell to the ground as blood seeped out, putting everyone into shock. Sasuke had defeated Shikamaru so easily...

"Not yet!" Sakura shouted, not wanting another to get hurt. She was moving in quick with Kusayaiba and Ishinaga held ready. She tried to slice both at Sasuke, but he easily jumped over it, landed on the tips and launched himself higher into the air. Both blades had been driven into the ground as Sasuke flipped over to see Sakura.

"It's over now, Sakura," Sasuke said as his blade charged with electricity. Flames burst from the hilt to make a swirl around the electricity and this just made him grin further. "DIE NOW!" Sasuke brought his blade down quick, sending a giant shockwave to keep Sakura off balance before moving down at her, quickly. He was closing in fast, but before he could make it...

"It's not over yet, teme," a familiar voice said as a red blade blocked Kusanagi. Sasuke's eyes widened. Shikamaru and Sakura, along with the rest present, were in utter shock. It wasn't possible to live through a blade to the heart, was it?

Yet, none other than Uzumaki Naruto stayed locked with Sasuke's Kusanagi. "You should know, when you're facing my friends, it's just getting started before I show up." Naruto's foot was brought back to get him in the side before landing in front of Sakura and looking back with a grin to get ready for what would be the most difficult battle of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Spire-A spike of rock shoots up to skewer the opponent.

Flame Tiger-The user shoots out a flame in the shape of a tiger. It attempts to bite down on the opponent, causing a searing flame pass through their body. If it misses the bite, it will still burn as it passes by, especially if it touches the opponent.

Flower Art: Fatal Cherry Blossom Tornado-Sakura's special jutsu that she learned during her training when Tsunade was alive. It causes a mass of cherry blossoms to appear and swirl around, giving the illusion of the opponent being torn to shreds.

Naruto: Miss me, teme?

Sasuke: You can't be alive! I stabbed you through the heart!

Naruto: Well...I have been known as the Number One Unpredictable Ninja.

Next Chapter: The Demon's Rebirth, the Gama VS the Hebi

Naruto: Having a father that is already in Hell has its benefits too, y'know.


	29. Chapter 30:The Gama VS the Hebi

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**"Summoned Animals"**

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**Dawn of War**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Scene change or flashbacks_

_Scene changes within flashbacks_

**"Summoned Animals"**

**Demon talking**

_**Demon talking within their jinchurrikki's head or a demon talking through their jinchurrikki**_

**The Gama VS the Hebi**

"You were ending this without fighting me?" Naruto acted hurt. "Come on, teme! Too good for manners now that your brother's dead?" Naruto ended with a grin.

"How...are you alive?" Sasuke gasped out. "I stabbed you through the heart!" Naruto just twirled Kitsune no Yaiba once and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Well, I was once known as Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Shinobi," Naruto replied. "That whole Kyuubi thing and father being in Hell already probably helps too..." Naruto's grin never left his face as he said these words. In a flash of gold, Naruto was before Sasuke and made a diagonal slash for him, missing by only a couple inches as Sasuke leapt away.

"Damn it, dobe...Why are you such a pain in the ass to kill?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated sigh. "This will be our last fight, you know that, right?"

"Of course...I wouldn't want it any other way," Naruto gave off his fox-like smirk. "Well...let's start then!" With that, several clones of Naruto appeared around him. Sasuke made a single hand seal and blew fire from his mouth, causing an eruption in smoke, but no Naruto was left there.

Sasuke's hands flew through seals once more before turning to mud as Naruto appeared behind him and cleaved down with his blade. The mud slowed the path of the blade and Sasuke appeared behind him. Naruto wasn't surprised by the appearance, however, and shifted back so his foot slammed down on the hilt of Kusanagi, stopping Sasuke from drawing it.

The two jumped away from each other, Sasuke's three tomoes already swirling. Naruto made a hand seal and a jet of water shot up from in front of Sasuke. After that, Naruto continued on to combine his jutsus, turning the jet of water into a dragon of water. The dragon slammed down into Sasuke, but no one was in sight at the attack.

"Come on, Naruto! Be serious!" Sasuke shouted as he appeared before him and made a slash with his blade. Naruto blocked it easily and brought his head forward to whisper to Sasuke.

"What if you aren't worth it, weakling?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke fumed at the insult before disengaging the two blades.

"Damn it, you demon!" Sasuke screamed as he brought his blade down. Naruto moved to the side easily, allowing Sasuke to connect with the earth and shatter the ground into a small crater. His blade didn't stop, however, and continued through to make a slash, tearing from the ground. Naruto jumped up and flipped over the blade with ease.

"I may be a demon, but you are the monster," Naruto replied. "Demons are born. Monsters are made. That snake bastard made you into what you are now. A monster." Sasuke's blade turned back and went at Naruto, but Naruto's Kitsune no Yaiba was in the way in a flash.

"I am not the monster that destroyed half of Konoha all those years ago!" Sasuke shouted. "Along with a good chunk of my clan!"

"Yeah, the other many was from your prodigy brother," Naruto replied, jumping away. "Oh, you were a prodigy too, right? Brothers are alike..." Sasuke's anger was rising quickly, just as Naruto had wanted. With a quick burst of speed, Sasuke was in front of Naruto, but Naruto was already gone, the slash he had planned, hitting nothing. Naruto was above him and made a single hand seal, causing a burst of smoke around Sasuke. Hundreds of Narutos were now surrounding Sasuke as he looked around, a grin on his face.

"Sticking to the same tactics?" Sasuke called out.

"You aren't worth the effort of my more powerful tactics..." Naruto was grin from a ledge on the Akatsuki's former base. "The power you've shown so far is unimpressive." Sasuke's cockiness from the advantage quickly turned to boiling anger once more as he flew through the clones, slicing down all that moved to stop him. As he reached the foot of the base, he launched himself into the air, charging right for Naruto. But Naruto was ready for him now.

A quick movement and two clones were in front of him, delivering two heel kicks to his stomach, sending him plummeting to the side. Before he could react, two more clones appeared behind him and gave him a sledge hammer to his back to send him into the air. Four more clones were already surrounding him as he shot into the air and making hand seals. A fifth clone shot through the air, past Sasuke's limp body. A large red barrior showed up in the form of a diamond, connecting a line between the five clones in the air and a sixth clone on the ground.

Five more clones appeared inside the barrier and slammed their fists down simultaneously, forcing him to fly down into the bottom wall of the barrier. A large shock shot through him before he was launched up, the barrier disappearing after the clones burst into smoke. Five Narutos appeared on every side of Sasuke, slamming their feet down into him from every angle. Sasuke was falling limp, but the real Naruto now appeared above him, twisting himself so he could head straight at Sasuke, every clone on the ground bursting into smoke to make up for any absent chakra needed for his next blow.

Naruto sped down towards Sasuke at incredible speed, wind begin to form a drill at his outstretched fist before slamming into Sasuke's stomach and crashing into the ground. Naruto jumped back onto a rooftop before Sasuke could recover and grinned.

"How'd you like that? It's a new combo I made up...I figured the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan was a bit old so I updated it a little. The Uzumaki Naruto Rendan Shuuren(Uzumaki Naruto Combo Drill)." Sasuke slowly picked himself off the ground, slashing the air with his blade to clear the dust that gathered around him. His blade was shining now and Sasuke looked up with a glint, feeling a little black chakra flow into his chakra system.

"It seems...that old pervert's seal is breaking," Sasuke smirked. "That'll mark your death, demon."

"Yes, but what if I kill you before the seal breaks completely?" Naruto smirked. "Unlike you, monster, Jiraiya-sensei didn't see reason to seal Kyuubi up so I can't use him." Red chakra began to swirl out of the hilt of the blade, surrounding it until the blade split into two. "Kitsune no Yaiba's latent ability. As you probably know, it is Kyuubi's personal blade when not in that huge fox form...So you probably know what this does, basically, right?"

"Doesn't matter, your blade isn't the only special one," Sasuke responded, sliding into a stance. Sasuke moved in a blur as he disappeared. He was in front of Naruto and made a slash, but two chakra threads shot at him and slammed him back by the shoulders.

"And this blade has other moves that will add on to my latent ability," Naruto grinned at the reaction Sasuke had, rising from where he'd fallen. "You won't be able to see all of it though. It'll be over by then."

"Right...We'll see about that," Sasuke answered, moving into a blur again. He appeared in front of Naruto, but kept his distance this time. His hand was glowing bright with his blackish chakra entering it. Without a word, a shot went through Naruto's shoulder and sent him straight into the building behind him. "With those reaction, you won't be able to defeat me," Sasuke continued as he appeared above the fallen Naruto.

But Naruto was just grinning...before he exploded.

Naruto grinned from another rooftop as he watched his clone explode. Sasuke wasn't getting any better at fighting him. Naruto could only wonder if this was due to his handicap or if Sasuke was truly fighting his all in this battle right now.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke shot from the debris and landed a hard punch to his face. Naruto bent back far enough to bring his leg up and kick Sasuke in the side. Naruto went into a flip from there, but Sasuke crashed into the Akatsuki's former base. Sasuke shot from the debris once more and aimed for Naruto with hate filling his eyes, but the attack never touched as Naruto leapt to the side. Sasuke followed the path quickly, but Naruto brought both blades to pincer Kusanagi in between.

"This is going on for too long, Sasuke," Naruto smirked. A red chakra hand extended from his side and a third blade appeared. He attempted to make the slash, but it never connected as Sasuke leapt back, leaving Kusanagi behind. Kusanagi dropped to the ground before Naruto leapt after Sasuke. The two began to fight at a high speed once more, Sasuke dodging every swing, but never being able to land a counter.

As Naruto grew close again, Kusanagi appeared in Sasuke's hand and blocked the blade. A second blade appeared in his other hand and the two were evenly matched for the most part, the third blade being blocked by Sasuke's foot.

"Kusanagi is special in its own right," Sasuke explained. "You know of the legend of Orochi, correct?"

"Yes, Kusanagi no Tsurugi was pulled from it's throat after Susanoo killed it, but there is more to it unrecorded in records..." Naruto grinned. "Orochi is the eight tailed."

"I know...The Akatsuki have found every single jinchurrikki's location and sealed four up until now...or should I say, they have every one except you and the eight tailed," Sasuke continued. "The other couple are held captive for another plan, but the damage within has probably crushed them in rubble. The eight tails was never sealed within a specific person as the Akatsuki originally thought...Orochimaru found the jinchurrikki and transfered the demon into Kusanagi...the one's able to release it from its bonds? An Uchiha..."

"Wait...Why an Uchiha? What's so special about you?" Naruto questioned, getting on defence about where this was going.

"As you must know from the legend, the three main figures of the legend of Orochi are Tsukiyomi, Amaratsu, and Susanoo," Sasuke explained. "Susanoo, brother to Tsukiyomi and Amaratsu, killed Orochi and drew the blade Kusanagi no Tsurugi from its throat. This is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Orochimaru had a simple duplicate, Kusanagi." Sasuke's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Now then...once I reach eight tails, Orochi's full strength is unleashed on you. You have until I reach that to kill me."

"One thing you forgot, _dobe_," Naruto responding, using the term Sasuke had so often used to insult him back in their genin years. "Once I reach nine tails, I unleash Kyuubi's full strength. Your powers are pitiful in comparison."

"There is still my Cursed Seal," Sasuke grinned more.

"And I have more to offer than I've ever shown anyone...This blade seals Kyuubi's power, but I am using it with this blade," Naruto continued. "Once it snaps, Kyuubi's true strength flows through me. It will be the equivilent to your Cursed Seal. And once nine tails go, Orochi is done for as well."

"Then...let us see who has the better advantage," Sasuke smirked as he disappeared. He appeared in front of Naruto and swung both swords in a V shape, trying to cleave him, but Naruto's two Kitsune no Yaibas blocked with ease. The third went for a stab, but Sasuke twisted out of the way and sliced through the chakra arm. As he moved for the kill, Naruto's dual blades each shot out from the bottom of the handles, making double edged blades.

Naruto twirled after Sasuke, forcing him back, but Sasuke's blades shot another blade at the side of the two Kusanagis in his hand so there were two blades from the hilt. He brought the blade into a horizontal slash that was blocked by Naruto with ease. The blow, however, was backed with more power than usual with the double blades from the hilt.

Naruto pushed away from him, but Sasuke was in front of him already and made another slash that Naruto flipped over. Naruto's blade's both shot out a thick thread of red chakra as he started getting to a higher level of the blade. It was now at 6 tails. Sasuke grunted and had a second blade shoot up on the hilt of the other Kusanagi. Two snakes slithered out from the bottom of the hilt and connected.

"7 tails," Sasuke called out.

"8 tails," Naruto called out as the chakra began to swirl around his arms. The two charged forward, feral looks in their eyes. As Naruto grew closer, wind shot from his two blades and Sasuke's had lightning shoot up around them. The two clashed and everything went white for everyone in the area.

The light began to fade...and the sight everyone was greeted with made them gape. Naruto, now swordless had been sliced diagonally with Sasuke's two blades. Naruto looked up and for a brief moment, Sasuke saw a grin on his face. Just before all hell broke loose.

Naruto's body burst with red chakra as his eyes grew to a red color and his whiskers became more pronounced. His nails turned to claws and his teeth to fangs. A single tails hot out from behind Naruto and his chakra soared into the sky. Sasuke jumped back in surprise, quickly activating the last form of the sword. It broke and from that a strange, eight headed snake was seen overlapping Sasuke's image before fading out. He was now bursting with purple chakra as his Cursed Seal finally took effect.

The two warriors just stared at each other, prepared to end the fight with whatever means neccassary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto Combo Drill-Naruto makes an intricate assault involving his kage bunshin before finishing off with a final punch that is swirling with air to make a sort of drilling affect without actually drilling through his body.

Naruto:This feud has gone for far too long...

Sasuke:For once...I agree, demon.

Naruto:Then let's say I end this.

Sasuke:If you can, of course...

Next Chapter:A Demon Against a Monster! Kyuubi's Rampage!

Naruto:SASUKE!

Sasuke:NARUTO!


	30. NOTICE

As you can clearly tell, this isn't a normal chapter. That is because, after years of no word from me, I've realized that I did what I normally hope writers wouldn't do. I have to announce now that this story, Dawn of War, is discontinued and will NOT be updated. However, there is a bright side to this. I am currently working on a new fanfiction, having recently gotten back into it. And, besides that, I am willing to take a different route than simply discontinuing the story here.

If I get enough reviews asking me to do so, I will rewrite the story. I am disappointed in the level of writing I had when I started it. However, do know that the story will not be the same. Same concept, same setting, but I will be changing it to make the criteria of the current manga. The story was before anything really started happening with Akatsuki. Before Tobi's identity really got revealed. As such, I will be living up to what the manga has already provided at this date, but continue with the story as best I can. Review to this new update if you like that idea. If not, well, then I won't write it.

Regardless, keep an eye out for my new fanfiction. As of yet, it's nameless. But it'll be a crossover of Naruto and Dynasty Warriors. Any interest, then keep an eye out for it.


End file.
